Citrus Fanfic Magical Love
by Tiffan8ar
Summary: Hi everyone, I have had this story in my head for a while now, then I had a couple of readers help me put it together so here it is. This is a fantasy romance between our 2 beautiful girls Mei and Yuzu. They are worlds apart but will they be able change their destinies and be together forever? I guess you will have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-Pant Pant Pant-

"Yuzu run faster!"

The only sounds that could be heard was feet hitting the ground hard as 3 figures ran through the forest.

"I…..I, Mama, P…Papa" Yuzu spoke in between sobs as she continued to run next to her pink haired friend.

"Yuzu-chan, we are nearly there" It was the Pink haired girls mother that spoke next as they stopped, she pulled out a bright rainbow coloured stone from her pocket.

"Quickly Yuzu, I need a drop of your blood" She grabbed Yuzu's hand and made a small prick which made a drop of blood come out and land on the stone. It started to shake violently and shine bright.

The next thing Yuzu knew she was being pulled into a bright light then everything went black.

-GASP!-

Yuzu shot up and jumped to her feet, her breathing was uneven. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder behind her, she immediately grabbed their wrist and swung them over her shoulder and to the ground.

"Ahhhh Yuzu-chan" The pink haired girl slowly sat up.

"ohhh Matsuri im so sorry, i didn't know it was you. How long was I out for?" Yuzu said as she quickly helped her shorter friend to her feet.

"Just over a day Yuzu-onee" Matsuri answered as she stood next to her friend.

Yuzu took in her surroundings, they were in someones house.

"Where are we?" Yuzu went straight to the glass sliding doors and stepped outside.

"Wow" She took in the sight and all the apartment buildings, the blue skies, even birds flying past.

Matsuri made her way next to Yuzu, Yuzu turned he head to look at her friend before she spoke again.

"Or should I say which realm are we in?"

Matsuri took in the sight as well, it was her and Yuzu's first time seeing all of this it was all new to them.

"Mum should be back soon and will explain everything" The pink haired girl gestured for her and her friend to go back inside and almost like clock work her mother arrived.

"'I'm home" The short older woman entered the apartment, she had long brown hair and the same deep blue eyes as her daughter.

"Aunty whats going on? the last thing i remember was….was…"

The older woman placed her hand on Yuzu's shoulder as she gestured for her to sit down, before she spoke.

"It's o.k Yuzu, you need to calm your mind, close your eyes"

Yuzu did as she was told, her and Matsuri had grown up together since their mothers had been best friends since they were children.

Even though they weren't related by blood Yuzu called Matsuri's mum Aunty and Matsuri did the same with Yuzu's parents.

"Now clear your mind and just breath"

Yuzu took in a few deep breaths, then images from what had happened started to flash before her eyes.

"MAMA!PAPA!"

 **ONE DAY EARLIER…**

"And the winner is Princess Yuzuko!" The stadium roared with cheers as Yuzu took a bow, then in one leap she jumped from the ground up to the top of the stadium where her mum and dad were.

"Yuzu, you did great darling" Yuzu's father stood proud as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Your not injured are you bub?" Yuzu's mum started to check over her daughter.

Yuzu shook her head as she looked to both her parents before she spoke.

"Mama, Papa, i'm fine. Just a little hungry" The three started laughing before they made their way down to the man eating hall.

"Aunty Gaia, Matsuri! Did you see?" Yuzu spoke as she ran up to her aunty and pink haired daughter Matsuri.

"Yes darling you were amazing as always" Gaia roughed up Yuzu's hair as she started to talk with the blondes mother.

"Great work Yuzu-onee" Matsuri gave her friend a high five before they ran down the hall in a race.

"You win, again" Matsuri sulked as Yuzu stood tall with a wide grin on her face.

"Your uncle and cousin should be here any minute now Yuzu." Yuzu's dad spoke, he then gave his daughter a serious look as he continued to speak in a more stern tone.

"Could you please try to refrain from damaging the castle, and try to be nice to your cousin."

Yuzu turned to her father as she spoke "But Papa, he always starts it, he shouldn't start what he cant finish"

She sat in her chair as she took a mouthful of food. Yuzu's mum smiled at her daughter.

Even though she did come off as a hot head and a little immature sometimes. Yuzu was the top of her class academically and physically, she knew that if they needed her to, Yuzu could take over the throne tomorrow if she wanted. But Yuzu also had another side to her, a side of her that just screamed freedom, just to be a normal teenager.

She often caught Yuzu watching the other kids playing outside having fun while she was stuck either training or studying. Yuzu had a lot of friends but at the same time she knew that a lot of them were fake and only being friendly to Yuzu because she was the Princess of the entire Kingdom Rudo.

As they finished their meal screams could be heard coming from outside.

Yuzu's dad quickly ran out, Yuzu and her mum went to follow when her father was flung back through the doors and hit the wall.

"Papa!" She turned to see her uncle and cousin both with devilish smirks.

Her attention went back to her father when she heard him speak.

"B….Brother, why are you doing this?"

Yuzu could see jealously in her uncles eyes as he spoke.

"Hmph, you always got everything Brother, and what did I get?"

He moved at lightning speed and was now holding Yuzu's father up by the throat.

"You have a family" Yuzu's father spoke as he head butted his brother and pushed him back with super strength.

"Ahahahahahah Family? I want power" He wiped a bit of dirt from his face as he continued to speak.

"We are twins brother, but just because I was born 2 minutes after you I get looked down on" He then moved super fast next to Yuzu's mum and pulled her close "Maybe some loving will help me feel better"

-Crash-

"Keep your hands off my wife" Yuzu's dad started to glow golden as he sped next to his wife and knocked his brother into the wall, Yuzu knew that things were going to get serious.

More screams could be heard from the outside, Yuzu looked outside then back to the situation she was in.

"Ahhhhh" Within seconds there was over 100 soldiers surrounding them, Yuzu's dad quickly put up a barrier to protect her, Matsuri, Gaia and her mum. Her cousin came over with a sword and was pushing threw the barrier.

"Scared are we cuz?" The boy spoke as he had a devilish grin on his face.

Yuzu went to jump out side the barrier but her mother pulled her back. "Yuzu, no. leave this to your father"

Yuzu bit her bottom lip as she glared at her cousin and spoke.

"Kenzi, why are you doing this?" The tall boy didn't answer as he continued to push the sword through.

Just when the sword broke the barrier Yuzu felt herself get pushed to the side, as she looked up she saw Kenzi with his sword through her mums chest.

"Mama!" Yuzu started to glow golden as well.

"Yuzu no!" Ume looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, her eyes then looked up at her childhood friend. Gaia nodded as tears were already falling from her eyes.

Gaia grabbed Yuzu by the arm as she spoke "We have to go now Yuzu"

Yuzu pulled her arm away as she yelled back

"No! I'm not leaving them, I can't!" Tears were falling uncontrollably as Yuzu looked at her mum.

"Ume!" Yuzu's father went to head towards then when he was held back by her uncle and all the soldiers were hitting him with their power beams, spears went flying through the air and stabbed Yuzu's dad all over his body and pinned him to the ground.

"Yuzu run" Yuzu looked down at her mother who was struggling to breathe, Kenzi pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Yuzu.

"Live my dear daughter" Yuzu's father spoke as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"RUN!" Both mother and father yelled as they looked at their blonde daughter.

Gaia grabbed Yuzu by the wrist, she opened a portal and pulled the blonde and her pink haired daughter through.

They were just outside the kingdom. "We need to get to the enchanted forest if we want to get out of here alive" Gaia looked at the 2 shocked girls as she grabbed each of them by the hand and started to run.

-GASP-

Yuzu was breathing uneven the room was spinning.

"Deep breaths Yuzu, in and out" Yuzu focused on her aunty sitting in front of her.

The tears were falling she couldn't stop thinking of her parents.

"We have to go back, now" Yuzu looked at her aunty, but the answer she got made her anger boil over.

"Sorry Yuzu, but right now it is safer for us to stay in this realm for a little bit and-"

-BANG-

Yuzu slammed her fist on the table and it broke in half as she lost her temper.

"Safer!? what about mother and father!? we have to go back and save them"

Gaia gave Yuzu a stern look as she stared straight into those deep determined emeralds.

"Yuzu you know just as much as me that staying here is the smarter move, your mind is too clouded right now"

Yuzu went out to the verandah and leaped off in one go, far into the distance.

"Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri went to chase her friend but her mother held her back.

"Suri darling, lets give her some time and space, she just needs to process everything"

Matsuri stood their and looked into the distance that Yuzu had gone as she started to wander if her close friend was going to be o.k.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Yuzu lay on a bed of flowers as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Thank you little guy" She lifted her hand up as the small bird flew away. One of her many gifts was that she could communicate with any living being. From a few random birds flying by and a cat that was stuck in a tree, Yuzu learnt that she was in a Realm with a planet called Earth. No one has powers here and there is not just one King or ruler on this planet but many different Leaders in each country.

Yuzu let out a sigh as she thought about what her aunty had said, she knew that she was right. Yuzu was one of the top strategist in her class and had helped her Father many times to settle wars and bring peace.

She sat up slowly, looking around and smelling the fresh air, this was her first time out of the Kingdom, although she had dreamed of leaving the Kingdom and going on an adventure she wished that the circumstances were different.

"Ohhhh come on Mei,…..Pleaseeeeee"

Yuzu looked up as she saw 2 girls waiting at one of the crossings in a school uniform.

They were pretty similar in height, one with auburn hair, hazel eyes and big boobs seemed to be bugging her friend to stop somewhere. The other girl who hadn't spoken a word, Yuzu could tell just from looking at her that she would be a fraction taller than herself as well.

She had long black silky hair, pale snow like skin and deep violet eyes. Unlike her friend that couldn't stop smiling at her, the taller girl seemed to keep a neutral expression.

' _She's so beautiful'_ Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a tire pop.

-BANG-

The truck driver had lost control and was heading straight towards the 2 girls.

' _oh no, this looks bad'_

Yuzu moved faster then any eye could see and was behind the girls in a second, she quickly grabbed them both under each arm and jumped to the side just in time.

-CRASH-

She got up slowly as she checked over the 2 girls.

"Are you 2 o.k?"

Yuzu locked eyes with the raven haired girl, who only seemed to manage to give Yuzu a small nod as she seemed to be in a little bit of shock.

Yuzu gently cupped the raven girls face as she had got a small scratch on her cheek.

"Ahh what just happened" The Auburn haired girl spoke as people started to gather around quickly. Since they didn't seem to have suffered any serious injuries Yuzu saw it as her opportunity to escape before she drew anymore attention to herself.

' _I gotta get out of here'_

She quickly ran off before anyone noticed.

"Are you hurt?" One man helped both girls to their feet. Mei tried to look through the crowd for those bright emerald eyes, but they were no where to be seen.

She then turned her attention to her Auburn haired friend as she spoke.

"Harumin are you ok?" Harumin checked over herself and let out a loud sigh as she answered her friend.

"Yeah I am" She looked over to the crossing, they were now on the opposite side.

She gave Mei a confused look as she continued to speak.

"Although how did we end up on this side of the road?"

Mei looked up at the beautiful clear skies ' _She couldn't have? could she?'_

Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Harumin grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away from the crowd.

"Thank you all for your concern, but we are perfectly fine and we are in a bit of a hurry, so bye"

"Harumin whats the hurry? stop pulling me" Mei pulled her hand back as she continued to walk next to her friend.

"Mei did you forget? We were meant to meet our mums straight after school. I cant believe I forgot, mums gonna kill me"

Mei quickened her pace as she realised her friend was right.

"Damn that was close" Yuzu spoke softly to herself as she sat on the edge of the tallest building in the city.

She looked back at her hand that had cupped the raven haired girls face "Her skin was so soft and her lips looked….."

"ahhhhhh what am I thinking!?" Yuzu slapped her hand on her forehead as she tried to get the images of Mei out of her head.

"Her name was Mei, wasn't it?"

Thoughts of her parents started to enter her mind and Yuzu knew that she would have to return to her Aunty and Matsuri eventually.

She sat upright, crossing her legs and clapping her hands together. She closed her eyes and started to breathe in slowly and out.

After an hour of meditating, Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, she had birds and insects all around her.

She had become one with nature and completely cleared her mind. As she stood up she knew exactly what she needed to do. She took in a deep breath and then did one giant leap into the air.

Yuzu finally made it home as she landed on the verandah.

"Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri hugged her friend, Yuzu looked over to the kitchen table that was already repaired. She bowed as she looked at her aunty.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted aunty and-" Yuzu stopped talking as she felt her aunty place her hand on her shoulder.

As she looked up she was met with watery blue eyes.

"You dont need to apologise Yuzu-chan, you loved them very much" Gaia pulled Yuzu into a tight hug as she continued to talk.

"I loved them too" After a few moments Gaia pulled back and gestured for both girls to take a seat.

She had a serious look on her face as she looked at the 2 and started to speak.

"We will have to stay here for a little bit, we dont know how much of the kingdom was corrupted with traitors"

Yuzu gritted her teeth as the thought of people betraying her family was making her angry. Yuzu started to glow as her anger was raising.

"Yuzu you will need to control yourself, we cant use our powers here"

Yuzu took a few breaths and nodded as she waited for Gaia to continue.

Once Yuzu stopped glowing Gaia continued. "I only have 2 people in this realm that I know we can trust. The four of us were all friends since we were children back in our Realm. But when they were just your age Yuzu they decided to roam to this realm" Gaia had a sad smile on her face as she continued to talk.

"They both asked me and your mother to come but she was already engaged to your father and I wanted to stay at your mothers side in case she ever needed anything"

Gaia looked straight at Yuzu with her serious expression.

"But it is up to you Yuzu, You are the Heir to all the Realms, if you dont want to meet them you dont have to"

Yuzu held her auntys stare with her own serious face as she spoke.

"If you trust them Aunty then thats enough for me"

Gaia nodded as stood up and spoke some more.

"O.k I will get in touch with them and we will make a plan, until then. You 2 stay out of trouble and …"

Both girls answered in unison as they knew what the older woman was going to say

"No powers"

Gaia then pointed to the front door "So please use the door Yuzu-chan"

Yuzu gave a thumbs up as she watched her aunty pull out a phone and dial a number.

"So what should we do Yuzu-onee?" The pink haired girl had a devilish smile as she looked at her taller friend.

Yuzu shook her head before she spoke.

"I have a feeling that im gonna regret this but, what did you have in mind Suri?"

She gave Yuzu a wink before she disappeared, the front door quickly opened and Yuzu was out the door just as fast.

They were both moving at super speed, Yuzu had caught up to Matsuri in no time.

"You know im faster then you Suri, but I must say you get a A for effort"

Yuzu then turned around and started running backwards as she kept her eyes on her shorter friend.

"Show off!" Matsuri tried her best to catch up, just when she thought she was going to catch her friend, Yuzu gave her a salute, there was a golden flash and Yuzu was gone.

A smile was on the pink girls face as she came to a stop, she had no idea where she was but there was a lot of sand.

"We are in the desert" Yuzu quickly re-appeared behind Matsuri as she gave her signature peace sign and a wink.

"Its nice to see you smile Yuzu-onee" Matsuri gave her friend a genuine smile as she looked out at the ocean of sand.

Yuzu snapped her head around as she sensed something, she quickly grabbed Matsuri and jumped behind a large sand dune.

A portal opened and 2 soldiers came out, they looked left then right.

"Theres nothing but sand, they aren't here"

They turned and quickly went back into the portal.

"Do you think they were looking for us?" Matusri looked to her friend as she waited for an answer.

Yuzu's smile was gone and was replaced with a serious look again.

She looked down at Matsuri then back to where the portal was before she spoke.

"Theres no doubt that they were looking for us, we better let your mum know"

Yuzu picked her friend up bridal style, Matsuri blushed as she tried to get out of her friends hold.

"I can run on my own Yuzu!" Yuzu gave her a stern look before she spoke.

"Yes I know that, but we need to report this to aunty ASAP" Yuzu took off before Matsuri could say anything.

Within seconds they were back in the apartment, Gaia stood there with her arms crossed as she looked at the 2 girls.

"I thought i said no powers a-"

Matsuri cut her mum off as she explained what had just happened.

After explaining the entire situation out, Gaia placed her hand on her chin as she was in deep thought.

"We need to meet up with Azula and Suki immediately"

About 30 minutes later Yuzu, Matsuri and Gaia all stood infront of a large mansion.

"Are you sure this is the right place mum?" matsuri looked at her mum as she seemed too be thinking the same thing.

"This is the address she gave me a-"

-knock knock knock-

Both mother and daughter looked shocked as Yuzu just knocked, she turned to the 2 without any concern as she spoke.

"Well the only way to find out is if we knock, right?"

They didn't have to wait long as the door opened and revealed 2 women, a tall woman with jet black hair and soft brown eyes, the other woman was a fraction shorter then the blacked haired one, she had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Yuzu couldn't help but feel as if she knew these woman from somewhere. They both look familiar to her but she couldn't quite pin point it.

Both womens eyes widened as they saw Gaia, they spoke in sync as they looked at their friend.

"Gaia, how long has it been?" Gaia hugged both woman tightly as she spoke.

"Just over 20 years if im correct?"

As they pulled away Gaia turned to the 2 young girls and introduced them to her childhood friends.

"Yuzu, Matsuri this is-"

The taller woman butted in before her friend could finish.

"Azula Aihara, its wonderful to meet you, your highness"

Azula bowed respectfully.

The other woman quickly bowed as well as she spoke.

"And I'm Suki Taniguchi, it is an honour your highness"

Yuzu quickly waved her hands infront of herself as she spoke.

"Please,please, there is no need to be so formal, it kind of makes me uncomfortable."

The 2 women looked at each other then to Gaia who simply nodded.

"You look like your mother and father" Suki spoke in a soft tone as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Lets take this inside shall we?" Azula entered the mansion with such grace.

Everyone followed the taller lady into the lounge room.

"This place is huge, dont you have maids?" Gaia elbowed her daughter for being insensitive but at the same time Gaia did find it a little odd that there was no house keepers around.

Azula took a seat as spoke "I sent all the staff home for the day, I wanted to make sure that our conversation was private"

"Thank you for your consideration" All women looked at the blonde who had her fathers blonde hair and mothers bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances" Suki poured everyone some tea as she spoke.

-Tap-

Everyones head turn towards the stairs as they heard something hit the ground.

"I thought you said we are alone?" Gaia looked to her friend who looked just as confused as her right now.

"Yes, we even sent our daughters away to ensure complete privacy"

Azula quickly stood up and started to make her way up the stairs, as she reached the top her eyes widened and she let out a sigh….

 **TWO HOURS EARLIER….**

"Mei slow down" Harumin was running out of breath as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Quickly, dust yourself off Harumi" Mei helped her friend tidy herself up before she opened the door.

"We are home" They spoke in sync as they made their way around the room and to the kitchen where their mothers were.

"Mei, Harumin how was school?" Suki spoke first, Mei looked over to her mother who seemed to be on a serious phone call.

After she hung up Azula made her way to the young girls before she spoke.

"I'm sorry girls but something rather important has come up and we will have to reschedule for tomorrow, o.k?"

Harumin had a wide smile as she looked to her friend, but Mei wasn't convinced.

Both of their mothers were always strict on them to go to their self defence classes and after school studying, this was the first time ever that they cancelled.

"Also we will need the house to ourselves for a while, so why dont you 2 go shopping or head over to Haumin's house" Azula looked her purple eyed daughter straight in the eyes as she spoke.

on the outside she was trying to keep herself composed, but on the inside she was praying that Mei wouldn't ask any questions.

Mei looked to her mother then to her aunty before she nodded slowly. After a stare down for a few minutes, Harumin was the one to break the silence.

"O.k, lets go shopping Mei! We will have to stop at my house so I can get changed"

Harumin grabbed Meis hand and led her upstairs to change her clothes.

As soon as she closed the bedroom door Harumin spoke.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" Mei looked at her friend. Even though they were completely different in personality and with their likes and dislikes. Harumin was very intelligent and extremely observant.

"They are hiding something" Mei finally spoke which Harumin just nodded.

The 2 said goodbye to their mothers and walked out the front door. After making sure that their mums were not watching anymore, they quickly ran around to the side that Meis room was on and climbed back up the side using the rope they had thrown down earlier.

"It must be good if they cancelled both of our after school classes" Harumin looked at Mei, she had a worried look on her face.

Harumin tried to cheer her friend up as she gave her a re-assuring smile

-knock knock knock-

Both girls eyes widened as they heard someone knocking on the front door.

They couldn't see or hear anything coming from the front door. They both waited patiently as they saw their mums leading their guests into the lounge room.

Meis eyes widened as she saw the blonde from earlier walk into the room

"Mei?" Harumin noticed that her friend seemed to be lost in some kind of trance as she just kept her eyes on the blonde.

"Mei" Harumin shook her friend which surprised her a little and she knocked an ornament off the side table.

"Shit" They both curse under their breath as they saw everyone looking in their direction.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

"Mei, Harumin, what are you 2 doing here?" Azula scolded the 2 girls. As they stood up and headed towards everyone else Yuzu recognised the girls straight away.

"Oh no" Both Matsuri and Gaia looked at Yuzu who seemed to be in distress.

"Whats wrong Yuzu?" Gaia lent down as she spoke.

Yuzu quickly explained how she saved the 2 earlier.

Gaia placed her hand on Yuzu's before she spoke.

"It's o.k, dont worry"

Azula made her way downstairs, she looked directly at Yuzu as she gave an apologetic smile before she bowed "I'm sorry, it seems that our daughters dont like to use their ears"

Suki stood up and also bowed. Mei and Harumin both gave their mothers confused looks, they were acting like they were in front of the queen or something.

Gaia quickly stood up as she spoke.

"No need to apologise, Im Gaia, this is my daughter Matsuri and my niece Yuzuko"

' _So her name is Yuzuko'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her mum nudge her.

Her and Harumin bowed as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Mei Aihara"

"And Im Harumin Taniguchi, but please call me Harumi"

"Harumin dont address-" Yuzu quickly cut Suki off as she spoke.

"Its very nice to meet you both, please call me Yuzu"

Yuzu looked at all three woman, Azula quickly picked up on what Yuzu wanted before she started to speak.

"So we can expect to see you 2 tomorrow at the Academy?"

Matsuri seemed to be the only one lost right now as Yuzu and Gaia simply nodded.

Yuzu kept stealing side glances of Mei while the older woman were talking, Mei on the other hand was doing the exact same thing.

They all sat down and started to talk about how they grew up together.

"So where is your mum Yuzu?" Harumin asked as the three woman kept saying there was 4 of them.

Gaia placed her hand on Yuzu's, she went to speak but Yuzu spoke up first.

"Her and my father recently passed away"

The atmosphere quickly changed and everyone was trying to think of something, anything to change the mood.

Mei noticed Yuzu clenching her fist's. She couldn't explain it but something about the blonde was captivating to her, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"We should get going, I dont want these 2 to be late on their first day"

The mothers organised for the 4 girls to all walk together to and from school. After saying their goodbyes Azula closed the door and let out a sigh.

"I really like that chick, I think she's cool" Harumin spoke as she went to grab a cup.

"Harumin" Suki spoke soft, but as soon as her eyes met het daughters she gave her a serious look before she spoke again.

"That girl is very important, please look after her"

"Is there something wrong with her mother?" Mei was the next to speak. Azula looked deep into those curious purple eyes.

Her and Suki had decided to not let their daughters know of the other realms, they didn't let their husbands know either. They wanted their daughters to have a normal upbringing.

Both Mei and Harumin never showed any signs of powers or magic as well which just made it easier for the mothers to hide the other side of the realms from them.

Azula let out a small sigh before she answered her raven haired daughter.

"No nothing is wrong with her dear. She is just going through a tough time right now"

Mei nodded as her and Harumin made their way back upstairs to her room.

Back at the apartment Matsuri was nagging her mum since they had left the mansion.

"Why do we have to go to school here mum?"

Gaia gave her daughter a glare, she went to speak but it was the blonde that answered.

"Suri, this will be good, we can blend in and maybe even find out some information"

Matsuri looked at her friend and nodded in defeat as she laid down on the couch.

"Lucky you have been put up a few grades so you will be in the same class as Yuzu"

Gaia gave her daughter a smile as she waited for her to return it but instead got a eye roll.

After talking some more and making sure it was completely clear that no powers are to be used under any circumstances, all 3 went to bed.

Yuzu couldn't sleep at all, images of her parents kept popping into her mind, then Mei. The raven haired beauty seemed to have caught her attention and she couldn't explain it but she felt drawn to the taller girl.

The sun slowly started to rise ' _Well guess I should just get up now'_ Yuzu thought as she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yuzu, here is your uniform" Gaia handed Yuzu her uniform, she screwed her face up as she looked at it.

"Really aunty, we have to wear these?" Gaia gave Yuzu a stern look before she started to place breakfast on the table.

Yuzu went to her room and came out seconds later with a more modified version of the uniform.

"Yuzu, you will bring unwanted attention to yourself if you dont wear the proper uniform.

Yuzu turned to her aunty and gave a smile "Sorry, but I refuse to wear something like that, i wont look cute at all, you did say to try and fit in, im just being a usual teenage girl"

Gaia went to scold Yuzu some more, but looking at her smile made her hold her tongue and just smile back in return.

After breakfast the 3 left, Yuzu and Gaia were going to meet with Suki and Azula while Matsuri went to make sure the 2 daughters were on their way to school.

"Wheres Yuzucchi?" Matsuri looked at Harumi with a confused look before she spoke.

"If you mean Yuzu-onee, she had something to do but she wont be too long" The three walked in an awkward silence until Harumi broke it.

"So you and Yuzucchi have known each other for a while?"

Matsuri couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips at the sound of Yuzu's nickname

' _Shes never had a nickname before, well apart from me. I wander what she will say'_

"Yeah our whole lives, we were brought up together" Matsuri quickly looked at Mei who hadn't said a word since they greeted each other. She went to say something when Harumi quickly cut her off.

"And we are here" She opened her arms to gesture just how big the school was.

Matsuri looked at the building, yes it was big, but the schools back home were 10 times bigger.

Mei noticed how unaffected Matsuri seemed to be about the Academy and it only made her wonder just where exactly were these 2 from?

Harumi grabbed Matsuris timetable, she was shocked after she read the schedule.

"Wow you must be pretty good, you have been put up 2 grades, your in our class" Mei glanced over at the timetable to ensure that her friend was correct. She quickly looked Matsuri up and down before she said her goodbye and headed up the stairs to a short girl already waiting for her.

"Where is she going?" Matsuri questioned.

"Well Mei is the Student Council President here and that girl up there is her Vice President Himeko Momokino"

Matsuri just nodded as she followed Harumi to their class.

Matsuri watched the clock as if it was a time bomb waiting to go off. The first bell had just gone off ' _Yuzu-onee dont be late on your first day'_

Just the second bell went to ring Yuzu came bursting through the door.

"Made it!" Yuzu threw her fist in the air as she congratulated herself.

She quickly felt a blush of embarrassment come over her face as she saw everyone looking at her, but there was one pair of eyes she felt on her the most and they were those deep violets.

"Please take a seat Miss Okogi" The teacher pointed towards a seat in the middle of Harumi and Matsuri, Harumi was in front of her and Matsuri was behind.

She just took her seat when she saw Mei raise her hand.

"Excuse me Sensei may I please have a word with Okogi-san?"

The teacher nodded as Mei stood up and headed for the door, Yuzu locked eyes with Mei, Mei held the door open as she waited for the blonde to come to her.

Just when the door was closed and they were in the hallway Yuzu was pushed back against the wall with Mei's face only inches away from her own.

The tension was suffocating, she went to speak but Mei spoke first.

"You were the one that saved us Yesterday weren't you?"

Yuzu broke eye contact as she looked to her side before she spoke.

"Yeah I guess so"

Mei raised an eyebrow as she spoke again "How did you get us across to the other side of the road so fast?"

Yuzu felt like she was stuck in a corner, usually she would just tell the person to stop speaking, but they weren't in her realm anymore and she couldn't expose herself like that. she had to keep a low profile, not just for her safety but for everyones.

"I guess it was just the adrenaline, you know?" Yuzu nervously scratched the back of her head as she spoke. She was never a good liar.

Mei inched her head even closer to the blonde when….

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **O.K HERE IS MY NEW STORY EVERYONE. I HAVE BEEN GETTING A BIT OF HELP FROM SOME READERS AND I THANK YOU ALL, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW STORY AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the likes, follows and comments, you are all AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 2

Meis face moved closer when…

-BANG-

Both girls turned their heads in the direction of the loud bang. Teachers and students from all classes started to flood the hallway.

"There has been an explosion in the science lab" A teacher came running down the hall as she yelled frantically.

A student followed close by yelling as she made her way down the hall "Fire! Run!"

All the teachers started moving the students down the hall and out the closest exit.

Matsuri and Harumi were quickly by Yuzu and Meis side.

"Come on guys we have to get out to the fire assembly area" Harumi and Matsuri grabbed their friends by the hand and started to follow the rest of the crowd being led out.

The entire Academy was in the Assembly area as they watched black smoke coming from the side of the building. Mei was talking with her grandfather as they checked over the student role.

"Wheres Naga?" Yuzu turned her head as she heard one girl asking another where a friend was.

"She was in the science lab, do you think she could still be in there?"The other girl spoke. Yuzu looked to Matsuri who gave her a look that said 'dont do anything stupid' But then they heard a teacher confirm the girls worries.

"Chairman Sir, it seems that we are missing one student" All the teachers looked towards the building as a few more explosions burst out from the windows.

"The firefighters should be here any minute" The chairman spoke as the smoke seemed to get worse.

' _They wont make it in time'_ Yuzu thought to herself. She quickly looked to Matsuri.

"Yuz-" Before Matsuri could finish her sentence Yuzu had already run off into the direction of the fire and straight into the building.

Gasps could be heard throughout the student body as they all stared at the spot that Yuzu had disappeared into.

' _Damn I cant use my powers in front of everyone, Yuzu-onee you better know what your doing'_

Matsuri was brought out of her thoughts as Harumi spoke to her.

"Did she really just run in there?"

Some more glass shattered and fell on the ground as the side of the building was engulfed in fire.

Mei didn't take her eyes off the entry that Yuzu had run into. ' _What was she thinking?'_

Mei thought to herself as she waited for any sign of the blonde to reappear.

Yuzu ran down the hall, she quickly made her way into the classroom, she couldn't see anything.

"Naga! are you in here?" Yuzu tried to stay low as she looked for the other girl.

-cough cough-

Yuzu followed the coughing until she found the girl.

"I'm stuck" the girl was in panic as she tried to move.

"Stay calm, i'll get you out" Yuzu pushed the table aside, she tried to make it look like it was a bit difficult for her.

After inspecting her leg Yuzu knew she wouldn't be able to walk out of here. She picked the girl up as she went to go the way she came in but it was engulfed in flames now, Yuzu turned back around and made her way to the window.

"I'm just gonna put you down for a second" Naga nodded as Yuzu placed her down and then threw a desk out the window.

On the outside everyone saw the desk go flying out the window and crash onto the ground.

The next thing they saw was Yuzu jumping out the window as she held onto Naga. She had a lab coat in her hand as she quickly gripped it around a wire attached to the school.

' _Please hold, please hold, please hold'_ Yuzu chanted in her head, but the cable snapped causing both girls to head straight for the ground.

Yuzu's body moved on its own as she turned sideways so that she could take most of the force when they hit the ground.

-CRASH-

Fortunately they landed on some grass, the fire brigade and ambulance just happened to turn up.

Matsuri ran over to her friend but was shocked when she saw Mei already there helping the two girls up.

One paramedic took Naga straight away and placed her on a stretcher, the other paramedic tried to tend to Yuzu but she was trying to shoo them away.

"Miss you need to get looked at, you may feel fine but its just the adrenaline running through you at the moment." Yuzu went to refuse the paramedic but she heard a familiar voice yell out to her.

"Yuzu!" Gaia started to make her way towards Yuzu with Matsuri close behind.

Gaia placed a hand on the young paramedics shoulder before she spoke softly to him.

"I will take her myself to the Hospital, is that o.k young man?" He simply nodded as the older woman grabbed Yuzu and headed towards the gate.

After they were outside the gate the young paramedic shook his head before he spoke.

"Ahhhh man what happened?" Mei raised an eyebrow at the situation unfolding before her. She asked him what the last thing was that he remembered, when he replied that seeing Gaia walking towards him was the last thing Mei knew that something was going on and she needed to find out exactly what it was.

"Yuzu what were you thinking?" Gaia spoke as she closed the door to their apartment.

"I was making sure that no one died" Yuzu spoke back to her aunty.

Gaia sat down at the table and let out a frustrated sigh before she spoke again.

"You promised no powers"

"I didn't use my powers and-" Gaia cut Yuzu off as she cut in with her own conclusion.

"So falling from a 4 story building and not breaking a bone doesn't class as no powers?"

Yuzu was at her limit she looked her right in the eye as she spoke back.

"So what would you have me do, let her die?"

Gaia stood there as she looked at the young blonde Princess, she let out a sigh of defeat before she spoke.

"You really are just like your parents, Princess"

Yuzu was a bit taken back as she heard her Aunty address her as Princess, the entire time she has known Gaia she always called her Yuzu.

"Your nature is so pure and true Yuzu, dont ever change."

Yuzu watched her aunty as she looked at her pink haired daughter.

"I feel like there is a but coming after that" Yuzu knew that her aunty had more to say.

"Yes Yuzu, for once please…" Gaia took in a long breath as she turned back and looked at Yuzu.

"I need you to worry about yourself for once, you could be free here" A smile came on Gaia's face as she spoke again.

"I remember talking to your mother not too long ago. She was saying how she wished she could give you more freedom with less responsibilities where you can be just you"

Tears were falling now as Gaia took Yuzus hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"I'm not saying to forget about what happened and what is happening at the Kingdom right now, but we will have to stay here for a while before we can return, so please Yuzu"

Tears were falling from Yuzu's eyes as well as she looked into her auntys deep blue eyes.

"Enjoy what is happening around you, the rest will come in time."

Yuzu slowly nodded her head before she was tackled by Matsuri in a tight hug.

"Dont worry Yuzu-onee, we will get the Kingdom back and have fun"

Yuzu smiled at her friend and aunty before she spoke.

"Thank you both, I don't know what I would do without you 2"

-Knock knock knock-

Gaia answered the door to see her 2 oldest friends.

"Azula, Suki, im guessing you heard?"

The three women made their way into the kitchen where Yuzu was sitting.

Azula spoke first as she looked between Gaia, Yuzu and Matsuri.

"Yes, we have managed to cover the situation at the moment but….."

Gaia saw the concern in her friends face before she spoke

"But? What is it?"

Azula took in a breath before she spoke "It's Mei and Harumin"

Yuzu quickly jumped out of her seat as she spoke "Are they ok? what happened?"

A smile grew on both Azula and Sukis faces as the Princess and Heir to their realm showed so much concern for their daughters.

Suki stood in as she spoke "Yes Princess, they are fine, but they wont be fooled as easily as everyone else."

Azula looked at Yuzu with a softened expression, one that only a mother could give.

"We have tried all their lives to keep this side of them hidden, we wo-"

Azula stopped speaking as Yuzu put her hand up.

"It's o.k, I understand. I'm sorry for my carelessness. Leave it to me" Azula and Suki were shocked at how serious Yuzu could be at her young age.

Gaia just nodded as she placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder before she spoke.

"We believe in you Princess"

Yuzu gently rubbed her lower back as if she was thinking of something before she spoke.

"Thank you all, but please dont call me Princess anymore. I'm simply Yuzu Okogi"

The rest of the day they spent talking about what activities Yuzu and Matsuri will do.

"Well I was thinking the Archery club so that I can keep my skills sharp" Matsuri had a smirk as she spoke.

All eyes were on Yuzu now as she was in deep thought.

"Whats wrong Pr- I mean Yuzu?" Suki asked as she waited for an answer.

Yuzu let out a sigh as she spoke.

"Anything i join will be too easy with my speed and strength, how can I maintain my training if the Gravity here is so weak."

Azula took a sip from her tea before she spoke.

"I know where there is a gravity room"

Yuzu jumped from excitement, she was so use to training daily that her body was starting to feel stiff.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Azula placed her cup down before she stood up and spoke again.

"I can take you there if you like"

After finishing their conversation, they all made their way down town.

They reached a huge warehouse, Azula knocked a few times in a strange beat before the door opened.

After passing a security check they were now in a elevator going underground.

"What is this place?" Matsuri asked as she watched the numbers counting for their stop.

"We arent the only ones that have escaped to this realm, in this place you can use your powers as much as you want"

Azula gestured for everyone to exit as she continued to talk.

"I have known the guy that owns this place for over 17 years, hes a really good guy"

Yuzu locked eyes with Azula and gave a small nod.

"Zu Zu" A tall ripped bald head man came towards to group as he greeted them.

"Chester this is one of my oldest friends Gaia, her daughter Matsuri and our niece Yuzu"

Yuzu couldn't help but smile at the last part of the sentence.

Chester greeted each lady one by one before he turned his attention to the huge arena.

"So what will it be ladies? You shooting some fire balls? Ice shards? Making a few tornados?"

"Gravity room please" Yuzu stood forward as she spoke.

Chester took a step back before he re composed himself and spoke again.

"The gravity room is for the big guns honey, I don't want you to get hurt"

Yuzu needed to get her frustration out, all the events from the past few days had piled up and she needed to release it all.

She gave Chester a death glare as she spoke again.

"Gravity room now"

Azula placed her hand on Yuzu's shoulder as she spoke to Chester.

"Yuzu loves to push herself, could you let her in please?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a key and started to make his way down the hall. He opened the door to let Yuzu in.

"There are controls on the side here, but I will set it from the outside controls just to be safe" Yuzu just nodded as she entered.

Just before the door closed Chester spoke

"If you have had enough the safe word is STOP, o.k?"

The room was huge with all different types of workout equipment and weapons, there was a large window for people to see inside or outside.

Chester made his way next to the group by the window, he started up the controls and pressed the speaker button so he could talk to Yuzu.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Yuzu did a few stretches, she had changed into a black singlet and light blue short shorts.

She nodded as she waited for the gravity to change.

"Lets just start her on times 2" Chester changed the dial and waited.

Yuzu started doing different marital arts manoeuvres, she couldn't feel any difference.

"More!" She yelled.

Chester moved it to times 5.

"More" Yuzu continued throwing punches and kicks in the air with ease.

"Its on times 10 now" Chester watched as Yuzu was still moving as if nothing had changed.

She made her way to the manual controls on the wall and started to use them.

"Oh shit, you need to stop her, her body will be ripped apart, she's put it on times 100"

Chester went to make his way to the door but Matsuri held him back before she spoke.

"Just watch, our Yuzu-chan is pretty amazing"

As he turned his head he saw Yuzu still throwing punches and doing flips in the air, her movement was much slower but she was still moving.

He quickly turned around grabbed Azula by the hand and pulled her to the side.

"O.k Zu Zu, who is she?" He stared straight into her eyes as he waited for an answer.

Azula looked over to Yuzu through the window then back to Chester.

"There is no way she is just an ordinary being from another realm. I have fully grown men who cant go past times 20" Chester looked to his old friend as he spoke, he could see that she was highly conflicted right now.

"I dont want to put you in danger Chester."

Chester puffed his chest out before he spoke.

"Me, danger? hahaha I laugh at danger" He tried to put a smile on her face but it failed.

Azula went to head back to the rest of the group before she spoke to her friend once more.

"I think it would be best if you just asked her yourself"

Chester just nodded as he took his seat back with the rest of the group as they watched Yuzu train.

She now had a sword and was doing all sorts of different moves with it. Sweat was dripping down her face and off her chin as she continued with her training.

' _I have to get stronger'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she slashed the sword in the air.

 _'_ _I have to get faster'_ Yuzu sped her way to the other side of the room and did a few side steps.

' _I have to sharpen my senses'_ Yuzu threw the sword and it hit the bullseye on the wall.

Everyone watched from the outside, they could see the seriousness in her eyes as well as sadness.

"She looks so sad" Matsuri spoke as she watched her childhood friend jumping from one side of the room to the other.

"She will over exhaust herself, should we stop her?" Suki asked as she looked to the rest of the group.

Just then the room shut down and Yuzu was walking out.

"Yuzu-onee your were great!" Matsuri gave Yuzu a hug, the blonde tried to get free as she spoke.

"Matsuri, i'm all sweaty!" Yuzu sighed as the shorter girl hugged her tighter. She returned the hug and was finally released.

"Thankyou for your hospitality, your Gravity room is extremely up to date and modern" Yuzu bowed as she thanked Chester. All the older women were shocked that a royal member of the family was bowing to someone that was not royal at all, it was never heard of.

"No worries, but instead of a thank you how about you tell me who you are?" Chester looked straight into Yuzu's eyes, On closer inspection Chester couldn't help but feel like he knew Yuzu from somewhere.

Yuzu turned her attention to Azula before she spoke.

"Do you trust him A…Aunty" Yuzu blushed from embarrassment at the last word, she tried to turn her face so that no one could see it.

Azula smiled as she looked at Yuzu and spoke.

"I would trust him with my life Yuzu"

Yuzu nodded as she turned back to Chester.

"Your life may get in danger because of me, I have a lot of dangerous people looking for me and want me dead"

Chester could tell that Yuzu was being serious, he didn't try to make any jokes before he answered.

"I understand, but I would still like to know"

Yuzu stood tall and proud as she spoke "I am Princess Yuzuko Okogi, Heir to the throne of Kingdom Rudo and all Realms"

Chester stood there in shock as he kept his eyes on Yuzu.

"Your H…Highness, please accept my apologies for greeting you so casually"

Chester fell to his knees as he bowed his head to Yuzu.

"Please stand up" Yuzu placed her hand on his shoulder as she waited for him to lift his head so that she could look him in the eyes before she spoke.

"There is no need to bow to me" Yuzu looked to the side, she held back the tears as she spoke again.

"You shouldn't bow your head to someone that couldn't even save her parents"

Gaia stepped in and spoke up "Yuzu dont say that, you did what you had to do in that situation, your parents wanted you to live"

They all sat down and informed Chester of everything that had happened and what they were planning. He assured them that he wouldn't tell a soul who Yuzu really was and that he would protect her.

He gave Yuzu a key so that she could access the warehouse anytime she wanted.

It was getting late, they all went their separate ways home.

 **AT THE AIHARA MANSION**

Harumi had decided to stay at Mei's house the night, her and Mei had spent most of the afternoon talking about the incident at school.

Harumi kept saying how cool Yuzu was.

"She shouldn't have done something so stupid, she could have really hurt herself" Mei had genuine concern in her voice.

Harumi raised an eyebrow as she looked at her closest friend.

Mei wasn't one to show her emotions easily, or show any kind of concern for others so openly.

Harumi knew that Mei had a fragile heart and that she was actually a really kind hearted young woman.

"Yeah, she was pretty lucky I guess" Harumi gave Mei a smile which her friend returned with an eye roll.

As usual Harumi went to bed first leaving Mei doing some homework at her desk.

Mei slowly opened her eyes ' _Guess I fell asleep while doing homework again'_ Mei thought to herself.

But her eyes widened as she realised she was in a endless field of flowers, as she stood up she turned back around to see that her desk and chair had disappeared.

"I'll never forgive you!"

Mei turned her head around as she heard Yuzu's voice.

She saw Yuzu standing in armour. It hugged her body nicely leaving her legs and arms exposed.

Yuzu was holding a sword and pointing it to a tall young man that had an evil smile.

"You should have stayed in your hole!" The young man yelled back, he was wearing armour as well but he was holding a sword in one hand and a lance in the other.

They started to run towards each other.

"Yuzu!" Mei yelled out but Yuzu couldn't hear her as she ran towards the guy.

They were just about to clash swords when…..

"Mei?!"

-GASP-

Mei quickly looked around, she was back in her room and her mother was standing next to her with a concerned look.

"Mother?" Mei was still trying to get her bearings as she looked into her mothers eyes.

"You were yelling in your sleep, are you o.k? what did you dream about?"

Mei closed her eyes for a second and the image of Yuzu and that guy came to her.

She quickly opened her eyes again as she answered her mother.

"It's nothing mother, just a bad dream. Thank you for your concern, i'll try to get some sleep"

Azula rubbed her daughters face lovingly before she gave a kiss on the forehead and headed for bed.

Mei laid down in bed as she stared at the ceiling.

' _What was that? It felt so real'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as her bedroom door opened and Harumi walked in.

"I heard you yelling, you want me to keep you company?"

Mei was truly grateful for Harumi, she always had her best interest at heart.

Mei pulled the blankets over to let Harumi jump in.

No words were spoken as Harumi knew her friend just wanted extra security tonight.

After she was sure that Mei was asleep Harumi let sleep take her over as well.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Yuzu walked to school with Matsuri, they met up with Mei and Harumi. Yuzu tried to brush the incident off like nothing, but it seems as they got to school that wouldn't be the case.

So many girls were at the entrance waiting for the blonde, they all gushed over Yuzu, which Yuzu hated, she couldn't stand being the centre of attention.

Even though she was born a Princess, Yuzu was never one that loved the attention of others. She was always quite happy being on the sides doing her own thing.

Yuzu tried to make her way through the students, she was surrounded by girls. She couldn't see where the other 3 went, all of a sudden she felt a hand grip hers tightly and pull her through the crowd, as they cleared through Yuzu noticed it was Mei.

"Thank you Mei" Yuzu looked to her saviour.

Mei felt her heart beat a bit faster as she could feel Yuzu's eyes on her. She couldn't look Yuzu in the eyes though and she didn't know why.

Harumi felt the uneasiness from Mei, she looked down and smiled before she spoke.

"Ummm holding hands already aye Yuzucchi?"

Mei and Yuzu both looked down and saw that they were still holding hands and had intertwined their fingers. Both girls blushed fiercely as they let go and slightly moved away from each other as they started to make their way up the stairs.

They all looked as Yuzu stopped walking, Matsuri had a worried look on her face as she waited for her friends response.

"What did you call me?" Yuzu had her head down as she spoke.

Harumi started to feel a little nervous as she spoke again.

"Ummmm Y….Yuzucchi"

In seconds Yuzu shot her head up and pulled Harumi into a hug.

"I love it, iv'e never had a nickname before"

"Hey" Matsuri looked at Yuzu with a glare.

"Ohhh sorry Matsuri"

"Im glad you like it Yuzucchi" Yuzu kept her arm over Harumi's shoulder as they continued to walk up to the stairs.

Mei went off to do her usual student council duties with Himeko, which left Matsuri, Harumi and Yuzu to hang before the first class.

Yuzu felt like the classes were so boring, she had fallen asleep in every class. Even though she knew that any clubs would be too easy for her Yuzu still agreed to join at least one.

Matsuri went through with archery like she planned while Yuzu decided to go with Kendo since it would be the closest thing to using a sword would be around here.

As the day went on, Yuzu watched as everyone was just acting normal around her. It felt refreshing to her, she wasn't obligated to be a certain way, she finally started to understand exactly what Gaia was trying to say to her.

By the end of the day Yuzu had a different view on things, she would have to eventually learn about all the different realms and the beings that live there. So what better way then to actually experience it?

It was now the end of the day Yuzu, Matsuri and Harumi waited at the gate for Mei.

"Is she always this late?" Matsuri kicked a loose stone as she waited for an answer.

Yuzu noticed Harumi's expression change to a sad one before she spoke.

"Yeah well Mei does have a lot of responsibilities, her family own this Academy and Mei will one day inherit it"

Yuzu thought back to the first day she ever saw Mei and how her face had no expression, even till now Yuzu never really saw any emotion from the raven haired girl.

"She seems to take it really seriously" Yuzu gave Harumi a sad smile, as she thought of herself back at her own Kingdom and how much responsibility was placed on her just because of a title.

"Mei wasn't always like this" Harumi pulled out her phone and showed a few pics of her and Mei when they were younger, Mei was holding a teddy bear with the largest smile on her face.

 _'_ _She looks even more beautiful when she smiles'_ Yuzu thought as she looked at the picture.

Harumi put her phone back as she spoke again.

"But after her father disappeared she changed. Even Aunty Azula changed, I know she tries to be strong for Mei, but I hear her crying in her room sometimes."

Yuzu didn't want to pry into anyones personal life, but she wanted to get to know Mei better and understand her.

"What happened?" She asked

Harumi lent her head back as she let out a sigh and spoke.

"No one knows, even to this day. He was working her at the Academy as the Chairman, then one day he never came home" Harumi had a small smile on her face as she remembered something.

"Uncle Sho balanced everything so perfect. He would be strict at school but at home he was the most loving Father to Mei"

"When did this happen?" Matsuri was the next to speak.

"About 7 years ago, when Mei and I were 9" Harumi started to wave as she saw Mei heading towards them.

"Geez what took you so long Mei?" Harumi gave a playful glare as she looked at her friend.

"We were going over the some new club registrations and budgets" Mei's expression stayed the same as she looked directly at her friend.

"Well then lets go" Harumi fist pumped the air as they all started walking.

They had made their way to the main intersection when the 3 of them noticed that Yuzu was going the wrong way.

"Yuzu-onee its this way" Matsuri used her finger to point to the way they should be going.

"Yeah, but the Hospital is this way right?" Yuzu pointed to the direction that she wanted to go.

"Why do you want to go to the Hospital Yuzucchi?" Harumi made her way next to Yuzu.

"Well I thought I would stop in and see how that Naga girl is recovering"

Meis eyes widened, she had never met anyone like Yuzu, she went to speak but Harumi spoke first.

"Hey thats a great idea, we can stop in there before our self defence training starts"

Yuzu gave a smile, she turned to look at Mei who was walking a few steps behind them.

Yuzu slowed her pace a little to let Matsuri and Harumi in front as she started to walk next to Mei.

They walked for about 5 minutes in silence before Mei spoke.

"Do you need something Okogi-san?" Mei kept her eyes straight as she spoke.

Yuzu was a little shocked at how Mei addressed her. She gave her a wide smile as she looked at Mei and spoke.

"No, I just wanted to walk next to you is all"

"I see" Was the only response that Mei gave.

But Yuzu wasn't going to give up that easily.

"So how come you dont call me Yuzu?" Yuzu waited patiently for an answer.

"Your last name is Okogi, whats wrong with that?" Mei actually wanted to call Yuzu by her first name but for some reason she couldn't.

"I just thought that I'm already calling you by your first name so…." Yuzu didn't really know what to say, no one ever really go against what she asked them to do. She kept her smile on as she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"You know what, its o.k. When ever your ready is fine Mei"

Yuzu continued to walk next to Mei in silence.

On the outside Mei looked calm and collected, but on the inside she was having so many conflicting feelings.

Ever since the incident with her Father, Mei found it extremely difficult to trust people. Harumi and Himeko were they only ones that she had let in to her life.

She was the Heir to the Aihara name and she knew that she had to make her family proud. Azula constantly told Mei that she is free to do as she liked but Mei felt like the school was her responsibility and she didn't care what would happen to her in the process.

Her Grandfather had always been strict on her and she knew exactly what was expected of her.

Even with his age he was one of the most fit elderly people she knew.

"We are here" Harumi headed in first as the rest followed.

Yuzu quickly noticed how everyone greeted her new friend with a respectful bow.

Then a familiar voice hit Yuzu's ears.

"What are you 4 doing here?" Suki came around the corner, wearing a Doctors coat and with 2 assistants with her.

"Hey Mum, Yuzu wanted to come see how Naga is going"

Suki smiled at Yuzu as looked confused, looking between Suki and Harumi.

"Sorry I guess I never told you did I Yuzu. We are owners of all the Hospitals here and I'm the leading Doctor slash CEO"

Yuzu nodded as she smiled back.

"I'll take you there myself" Suki started to walk down the hall, it didn't take them long till they reached a room.

"Shes' just in hear, I think she is asleep at the moment. But your more then welcome to stay as long as you like. But dont forget your self defence classes girls" Suki gave Harumi a quick kiss on the check before she disappeared back down the hallway.

The 4 girls entered the room to see Naga fast asleep.

"She looks so peaceful" Matsuri spoke first.

Mei saw genuine worry in Yuzu's eyes as she spoke "She isn't in any pain is she?"

Harumi picked up the chart and started to flick through it.

"It seems her leg was crushed pretty bad, she may not walk properly ever again"

Meis eyes widened as she saw tears coming from Yuzu's eyes

"Yuzucchi, are you o.k? why are you crying?"

Yuzu quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before she spoke.

"Yeah, I just feel so sorry for her you know. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Yuzu took a seat next to the sleeping girl and gently rubbed her hand.

They stayed for a little while until Harumi spoke up.

"We better go if we wanna make it on time."

They all nodded as they went to make their way to the door. Yuzu was the last one to exit when she gave then all an apologetic smile and spoke.

"Sorry guys can you give me 5 more minutes, ill catch up"

Matsuri and Yuzu locked eyes, no words had to be spoken as Matsuri grabbed both Mei and Harumi by the wrist and started to drag them down the hall.

Mei looked back as she saw Yuzu enter the room again and close the door.

Just as promised Yuzu caught up to the 3 in about 5 minutes, they all made their way to the self defence training centre.

Yuzu and Matsuri had agreed with all the mothers that they would attend the same Self defence classes as Harumi and Mei.

Yuzu knew that Azula and Suki hadn't said it out loud but they were concerned for their daughters safety, so if all she had to do was attend a class with them and walk them home to make sure they were o.k she didn't mind.

They all got changed into some training gear. They were all wearing singlets and short shorts.

Yuzu wore her usual black singlet with light blue shorts.

Harumi was wearing cherry red singlet with yellow shorts.

Matsuri was in a hot pink singlet and dark blue shorts.

Mei wore a dark blue singlet with black shorts.

Yuzu couldn't help but stare at Mei as her clothes clung to her body.

"Yuzu-onee your drooling" Matsuri teased her friend, but Yuzu quickly grabbed her and put her in a head lock.

After making sure they were ready, they made their way out to the main area.

"What!" Yuzu pointed Chester as she saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"Whats wrong Yuzucchi?" Harumi looked around as she wandered what the blonde was yelling about.

"Nothing Harumi, I just thought I saw someone i knew"

Chester gave a slight nod before he started to class.

"Is it just us?" Matsuri spoke, Harumi went to speak but Chester was the one to answer her question.

"Yes, to get the most effective results, one on one training is best" He quickly looked between Yuzu and Matsuri before he spoke again.

"But having 2 newbies is great, Mei and Harumi need to mix it up a little so this will be perfect"

He then paired Yuzu with Mei and Harumi with Matsuri.

"So I understand that you 2 have fighting experience?" Chester asked as he looked at Yuzu and Matsuri.

Yuzu let out a giggle at how well Chester seemed to be acting like he had never seen them before.

"Yip thats right sir" Matsuri gave a nod.

Chester then took a few steps back before he spoke.

"O.k then, lets see what you can do" Yuzu looked at the tall man before she asked her question.

"Wait what do you mean?"

Chester gave Yuzu a quick wink before he spoke.

"Well I need to see what you 2 can do"

Yuzu nodded, as she looked at Mei who was already in position waiting.

Yuzu got ready as she waited for him to signal them to start.

"Go"

Yuzu waited patiently, both her and Mei just stared at each other.

"Ahhh" Matsuri groaned as she was flung to the ground.

Yuzu turned her head as she heard Matsuri's groan, the next thing she knew her leg was pushed back and she was flung to the ground next to Matsuri.

Yuzu couldn't believe it, she had lost focus and was tripped onto her back.

She looked up and locked eyes with Mei, she could see the determination in her eyes.

"Never lose focus" Mei spoke to Yuzu as she kept her eyes locked on her.

Yuzu couldn't stop a smile forming on her lips, she quickly leant back with her hands above her head and jumped back up in one go.

' _She just got lucky because I wasn't paying attention'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Mei made her way towards her.

They exchanged a few hits then Yuzu was on her back again.

"Is that all you got?" Mei spoke as a small smile formed on her lips.

Yuzu jumped up again.

"This is gonna be fun" Yuzu spoke as her and Mei lunged at each other.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2 EVERYONE.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT, SOMETIMES I THINK MY WRITING DOESNT REALLY MAKE SENSE, SO IM GLAD THAT THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU THAT ARE ENJOYING MY STORIES.**

 **IM GONNA BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES OVER THE WEEKEND SO I HOPE YOU WILL ALL READ THOSE ONES TOO :)**

 **AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mei lay on her back as she looked into those bright emerald eyes, her breathing was uneven and she could feel her heart beating against her chest.

Yuzu held Meis hands above her head as she looked into those deep violets, her body felt hot, her breathing was in sync with Mei.

"O.k thats it for the day" Chester clapped his hands together as he spoke.

Yuzu quickly came to her senses and got off Mei.

"Good work Mei" Yuzu held her hand out as she waited for Mei to grab it, but she ignored the offer for help and got up on her own.

Mei quickly left for the showers with the other 2.

Matsuri saw Yuzu waiting for them to leave, she made her way to the showers with the 2 taller girls.

' _Yuzu-onee will tell me later'_ She thought as she started to get ready for her shower.

"Did you notice?" The tall man asked.

"Yes, but how?" Yuzu asked.

Chester smiled as he looked at the blonde princess before he spoke.

"This entire building has a barrier around it that neutralises any powers or abilities that someone might have"

Yuzu looked around the entire building before she gave a nod.

"When did you notice Princess?"

Yuzu shook her head before she spoke.

"As soon as Mei managed to knock me down the second time, I realised I had no powers"

She took a breath before she spoke again.

"And please Chester, just call me Yuzu"

"Sorry, I just feel so disrespectful not acknowledging your title, it could just be a nickname you know"

He gave Yuzu a warm but nervous smile as he waited for her response.

"If its just around people that know, I guess its fine. But anyone else you must call me Yuzu. o.k?"

Yuzu placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Chester nodded before he spoke again.

"What did you think anyway?"

Yuzu placed her finger on her chin as she thought about what to say.

"They are both extremely skilled in offence and defence, I think that you have done an amazing job training them. And I must say, it was fun being able to fight without holding back" Yuzu felt a smile grow on her lips as she thought back to how much fun she actually had today.

But the next sentence that left Chesters mouth made her smile disappear fast.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Princess, but Mei-chan definitely looked like she hated todays session"

Yuzu thought back to Meis expressions during training, Chester was right, Mei looked extremely pissed off, Yuzu went to speak but Chester spoke again.

"Although its probably just because you beat her down repetitively today and she hates losing"

Yuzu's eyes widened, she had never thought about it like that. She was always used to winning, she was the number one fighter in the Kingdom.

Chester placed his hands on Yuzus shoulder before he spoke again.

"Maybe you could go easier on her tomorrow?"

He already respected Yuzu, but the next words that she said made him put her in the highest regard.

"She will never learn if I just go easy on her. I would never disrespect another fighter like that, if I try my hardest and she fails drastically, at least she will know what level she is on and what she needs to do to get there."

Yuzu went to head towards to showers, she turned quickly as she looked at Chester and spoke once more.

"Dont worry, I will help train her as well." Yuzu gave a bright smile that Chester couldn't help but return.

Once Yuzu was out of sight, Chester spoke softly to himself.

"You will make a great Queen one day, Princess"

After having showers, the 4 girls made their way home. Yuzu noticed that Mei's mood had become much darker.

' _She seems really pissed off'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she watched even Harumi try to cheer her friend up but had no luck.

"Look a Crepe store" Harumi pointed at a shop across the road.

They all bought Crepes, even though Mei was in a bad mood Yuzu could see that the taller girl was enjoying the sweet dessert.

They finally reached Mei's house, they learnt that Harumi only lived 10 houses down from Mei. They offered to drop Harumi off but she said she would be hanging out with Mei for a little longer before heading home.

Yuzu and Matsuri finally made it home.

They told Gaia about their day and how they went to the Hospital.

Yuzu then explained to Gaia and Matsuri how the self defence training warehouse had a barrier and you couldn't use your powers even if you tried.

"You really didn't notice Matsuri?" Yuzu looked to her younger friend who was trying to think if she had felt any different.

"No I didn't. But I guess long range fighting is my specialty. Close combat has never been my strength"

Matsuri nodded after her sentence to confirm that she was right.

Yuzu and Gaia nodded as well as they guessed that it was probably a good reason and made sense to.

"It sounds like you have taken an interest in Mei" Gaia looked over to Yuzu as she had a bite of her dinner.

Yuzu immediately gave Matsuri a glare before she spoke.

"I dont know what Matsuri has been saying Aunty but I can assure that I have normal amount of interest in Mei"

Gaia tried to hold her giggle in, but her daughter was not as elegant as she was openly laughing as loud as she could.

"Ohhhh come on Yuzu-onee, I didn't say anything to Mum, you have spent the last 30 minutes talking about Mei"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she started to think back to what they were all actually talking about for the last hour or so.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Matsuri started to tease her.

"Ohhhhh Mei seems so sad, Mei seems so lonely, I wanna help Mei" Matsuri took a bite of her food before she spoke again.

"Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, geez why dont you marry her already"

Yuzu rolled her eyes before she spoke.

"Stop being so childish Matsuri, anyone would think your jealous"

Matsuri crossed her arms before she asked to be excused from the table.

Yuzu and Gaia sat in a comfortable silence before Yuzu decided to break it.

"I just want to help her Aunty" Yuzu put her head down as she thought about what Matsuri was saying, was she really that infatuated with the raven haired beauty?

"Thats your nature Yuzu, its something that the entire kingdom loves about you. You always put other peoples needs above your own, exactly like your parents. Just dont over do it, o.k?"

Yuzu nodded before she excused herself and made her way to bed.

 **MEANWHILE, SAME TIME AT THE AIHARA MANSION**

"We all lose some, your cant win them all Mei"

Harumi sat on the sofa in the living room as her friend was pacing up and down still in a rage.

"No I wont accept it. I can't!" Mei was furious, she couldn't explain it but this feeling was overwhelming to her.

She looked at Harumi before she spoke again.

"How long have we been training with Chester now Haru?"

Harumi didn't even try to answer as she knew that Mei wasn't really asking a question. And after a few seconds she was right as Mei spoke again.

"Everyday for the last 13 years, for what? For this blonde to come in and just knock me down effortlessly on repeat for over an hour?" Mei held Harumi in her gaze and Harumi knew that her friend wanted an answer this time.

"Well we dont really know anything about her, maybe she has been training just as hard as we have been?"

Mei finally sat down next to her childhood friend and had a sip of tea.

Something about Yuzu felt off and she couldn't describe it.

Maybe she was just a sore loser, or maybe Chester hasn't been training them properly. There were so many things going through Mei's mind at the moment.

Then the image of Yuzu clenching her fists when she spoke of her parents came to Meis mind, tears started to fall from her eyes, she didn't even realise she was crying until Harumi pointed it out.

"Mei, whats wrong? your crying" Mei quickly wiped the tears away and she continued to drink her tea.

Harumi felt concerned for her friend. She has never seen Mei act like this ever. She wanted to help her friend but she didn't even know where to start.

Harumi quickly shot up as an idea came to her head.

"I know!" She put her finger in the air as she looked at Mei with the widest smile before she spoke.

Harumi put her hand down her bra as she spoke.

"I was actually meant to mention this before, but I forgot"

Harumi pulled her hand out which was holding 4 tickets.

"Tada! Lets go to an Amusement park Mei"

Mei looked at her friend, Harumi always had her back. She looked at her before she spoke in a soft tone.

"If we must"

Harumi threw her arm around Mei's shoulder as she let out a cheer and spoke.

"Yay, we havent been in years, we are gonna have so much fun. I'll invite Yuzucchi and Matsuri too"

Mei felt her heart beat a little faster at the sound of Yuzu's name.

The two did a little studying together before Harumi decided to go home.

Mei lay in her room staring at the ceiling as her mind wandered about a certain blonde haired student.

She was trying to make sense of everything. Mei understood that she was the daughter of her mothers close friend and losing both parents at once would be extremely hard. But what Mei couldn't understand was her urge to want to know more and more about Yuzu.

Even like the events from the morning, Mei hated physical contact with people, yet when she saw that Yuzu was struggling to make her way through the crowd of students Mei didn't even hesitate to reach out for the blonde and lead her out.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in" Mei slowly sat up, she knew it would be her mother.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" Azula sat next to her daughter as she waited for a answer.

"Fine, mother" Mei spoke quietly as she kept her head down.

Azula looked at her daughter and gave her a smile before she spoke.

"How are Yuzu and Matsuri going?"

Mei explained to her mother about the day events and how they went to the Hospital.

When Mei was talking about the training session Azula could see the frustration in Meis eyes.

' _The Princess mustn't of held back, she has a kind heart'_ Azula stopped her thoughts as she she heard Mei ask a question.

"Is there something your not telling me mother?" Mei looked straight into her mothers eyes.

Azula did feel guilty about hiding the truth from Mei, she had planned to always tell Mei the truth when she was 18, but after Sho disappearing she couldn't bear the thought of losing her daughter as well.

She cupped her daughters cheek before she spoke.

"No darling, there isn't anything"

Azula wished her daughter goodnight and left the room.

Mei fell asleep quite fast after her mother left.

The next morning Yuzu woke up late, she bolted out of her room to see her Aunty and Matsuri already eating breakfast.

"Matsuri, why didn't you wake me?" Yuzu scalded the younger girl.

Matsuri and Gaia both giggled before she spoke.

"I did try, 5 times actually Yuzu-onee, but you didn't want to listen"

Matsuri got up and went to the door and waited for her blonde friend. Yuzu quickly shoved 2 pieces of toast into her mouth before she made her way to the door as well.

"Have a great day girls" Gaia waved before they closed the door.

They made their way to school and met up with Mei and Harumi.

Harumi immediately invited the 2 to the Amusement park in the weekend.

"We have never been to one" Yuzu spoke for both her and Matsuri.

"What!?" Harumi threw one arm over Yuzu and the other over Matsuri as she spoke.

"What kind of place did you live where you never went to an amusement park?"

Yuzu thought of home and a sad smile came on her face, lucky she had Matsuri to look out for her.

"Yeah well we just never had the time I guess" Matsuri gave Yuzu a smile which she returned.

Mei on the other hand was walking a few steps ahead of the other three but was still listening to the commotion behind her.

' _What kind of childhood did they have?'_ Mei was brought out of her thought as she heard someone yelling out towards them.

"Okogi-san!" A voice yelled from a distance.

All four girls looked towards the Academy gate, as they got closer they could see a figure starting to make its way towards them.

"Okogi-san, I found you"

Harumi and Mei couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Matsuri on the other hand was giving the young princess a death glare which Yuzu was trying to avoid like the plague.

"Naga, how are you here? How are you walking?" Harumi ran up to the girl and looked at her up and down.

Naga jumped from one foot to the other before she spoke.

"I have no idea. I woke up yesterday and everything was fine. The doctors did x-rays and tests all over again and found nothing."

Naga then turned her attention to Yuzu, she bowed before she spoke.

"Thank you so much Okogi-san, if it wasn't for you I would be dead"

Yuzu started to blush from embarrassment as a few more girls happened to gather around them. She gestured for Naga to stand back up before she spoke.

"Please Naga, you dont need to thank me. I'm just glad your alright, please call me Yuzu"

Yuzu smiled brightly at Naga, Mei couldn't help but think how beautiful Yuzu looked when she looked truly happy, her eyes were shining brightly and reflected nothing but care and love.

Naga grabbed Yuzu's hands before she spoke.

"If there is anything you need or want me to do, please dont hesitate to ask me, I owe you my life"

Everyones eyes widened as Yuzu pulled the girl into a tight hug and spoke softly into her ear.

"You dont owe me anything, just live your life and be happy. o.k?"

Just as Yuzu pulled back Naga lent up and kissed her on the cheek. A clear blush was on Yuzu and Naga's cheeks.

"Thank you Yuzu" Naga quickly ran off with a few of her friends.

Yuzu was speechless as she just watched the girl run off into the Academy grounds.

"Geez not even 1 week and you have the girls falling at your feet aye Yuzucchi?" Harumi gave Yuzu a teasing nudge before the blonde came back to her senses and playfully pushed her to the side.

The entire day Mei couldn't get Naga and Yuzu out of her head. How did Naga recover like that? Everyone else seemed to be happy to accept that it was some kind of miracle but Mei could feel something was not right and it was slowly eating at her.

Ever since Yuzu and Matsuri came into the picture nothing has been the same.

' _I'm going to get answers'_ Mei thought to herself as she turned back in one of the classes to see that Yuzu had fallen asleep.

As usual the 3 girls waited for Mei to finish her duties before they all walked to there training class.

Matsuri learnt that Harumi is also in her Archery class, they were surprised that they managed to still beat Mei even though they had their club practice.

"So club practice is after school everyday? and you can do extra practice whenever you have a free class?" Matsuri asked Harumi as she lent next to the wall by Yuzu.

"Yip, thats the same for the Kendo class as well" Harumi gave Yuzu a smile before she pulled her phone out and checked the time.

Mei came out not long after that and the 4 made their way to the training warehouse.

After the hour session with Chester the girls went to go have showers. Both Harumi and Matsuri stopped as they realised that both of their friends wern't following them.

"Is it o.k if I stay longer?" Mei ask Chester as she bowed respectfully.

"Of course Mei-chan, stay as long as you like, i'll wait for you"

Yuzu gave Chester a smile before she turned to Mei and spoke.

"Mei do you mind if I stay and train some more with you? I'll walk you home after as well"

Mei's pride was telling her to tell Yuzu to get lost , she would never need her help. But there was another side of her that was quite content being around the blonde. Plus she just spent another hour getting her ass beaten by Yuzu, so maybe some extra training wouldn't hurt.

Before she could process how she felt her body moved on its own and she gave a slight nod.

Chester gave a wide smile before he grabbed the keys and threw them at Yuzu.

"O.k, well you 2 make sure you lock up when your done"

Yuzu gave a thumbs up, Matsuri and Harumi offered to stay as well but both Mei and Yuzu instructed their friends that they would be o.k and they could go on ahead of them.

Yuzu and Mei trained for hours. "Great Mei, now try it again" Yuzu had a serious expression as she waited for Mei to come at her.

Mei did as she was told and before she knew it she had Yuzu on the ground, a small smile formed on Meis lips.

' _I did it'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu spoke to her.

"Your amazing Mei, you picked that move up in only 2 hours"

Mei got up and dusted herself off as she spoke

"Should we call it a day?"

Yuzu just nodded as she made her way to the showers.

The walk home was silent but Yuzu could tell that Mei was in a happier mood.

They came up to the crepe shop, Yuzu grabbed Meis hand before she spoke.

"Come on Mei. lets get a crepe"

Mei simply nodded as she followed Yuzu, they both happily ate their crepes then continued their walk home.

"I can walk myself home Okogi-san" Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice.

But Yuzu knew that it would put Azula at ease knowing that her daughter was o.k, plus Yuzu actually liked spending time with Mei, even if they didn't have full conversations like her, Matsuri and Harumi would.

There was something about this purple eyed beauty that intrigued Yuzu. Was it because she didn't do whatever Yuzu would say? or the fact that she wouldn't just fall at her knees or try to impress the blonde princess?

After dropping Mei off, Yuzu made her way down to Chesters training warehouse to use the Gravity room.

She trained for a few more hours before she decided to go home.

The rest of the week went pretty normal for all girls. They had got into a good routine of walking to school together, go to self defence training, Mei and Yuzu would stay behind while Harumi and Matsuri would go home.

After the training sesh Mei and Yuzu would stop at the crepe shop and enjoy the sweet before carrying on to Meis house.

Before they knew it, Friday was here.

"Yes! its friday" Harumi put her fist in the air as she cheered happily.

"Your extra happy Harumi-senpai" Matsuri looked at the taller girl as she spoke.

"Yeah well tomorrow we are going to the amusement park, so who wouldn't be excited?"

Yuzu couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips as the 4 of them made their way to the self defence class.

As usual Chester was already there waiting for the girls.

After the training class, Mei and Yuzu asked if they could stay behind which Chester always said it was fine.

"Oh come on guys, its friday. You should give yourselves a break" Harumi pouted as she waited for them to answer.

"Sorry Harumi, but it wont take that long anyway" Yuzu flashed a smile at the 2 girls that were ready to leave. Matsuri didn't bother to tell Yuzu to slow down, she knew that when it came to any kind of training that Yuzu always took it extremely serious and nothing would break that determination.

Over the last few days Matsuri had seen a change in Yuzu, she seemed to have relaxed a little and smile a bit more everyday which was a relief to her, she loved Yuzu like a big sister and all she wanted was for her to be happy.

"Are you implying that I am not enough of a challenge Yuzu?" Mei quickly covered her mouth as the last word slipped out.

Harumi and Matsuri both had shocked expressions while Yuzu had the widest smile on her face.

"What did you call me Mei?" Yuzu moved closer to the raven haired girl but she quickly tried to swap her away as she spoke.

"Nothing, I just…" Mei was lost for words. Harumi smiled at her friend, she patted Matsuri on the shoulder as she walked towards the exit.

"Hey where are you 2 going?" Yuzu yelled out as she waited for a response.

"You 2 have training to do right? We will se you later. Have fun" Harumi was out the door before Yuzu could say anything.

Matsuri gave Yuzu a wink before she followed the auburn haired girl out of the room.

Yuzu went to yell out again but…

"Hey!" Yuzu spoke as she landed on her back.

Mei had flipped her on her back and was looking into her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, right?" Meis eyes widened as Yuzu locked her legs around Meis and rolled them.

Yuzu was now on top looking down on Mei, she returned the playful smile before she spoke.

"You will need to try harder then that to keep me down Mei"

The 2 wrestled for a little bit before the finally decided to start training seriously.

Yuzu showed Mei a few new manoeuvres, after a few hours they decided to call it a day.

After showering they made their way along the usual walking route.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned to Mei with a smile as she answered

"Yes Mei"

Mei felt strange, she was never one to start a conversation but for some reason she felt extremely relaxed and calm around the blonde.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Mei immediately turned around as Yuzu had instantly stopped walking.

Mei could tell that Yuzu was in deep thought, she went to speak but Yuzu spoke first.

"My Parents were pretty strict on making sure I could defend myself" Yuzu looked down at the ground as she continued to walk.

Before Mei knew it her thoughts were all full of Yuzu, the rest of the walk was a bit of a blur.

Mei was slowly brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu called out to her.

"Mei?"

' _She had so much pain when she said her parents'_ Mei thought to herself

"ummm Mei?" Yuzu tried to get Mei's attention again as the taller girl seemed to be lost in deep thought.

' _She must have loved them very much'_ Mei continued to be lost in her thoughts until…

"Mei watch out!" Yuzu grabbed Mei and pulled her close to her, there faces were only centimetres apart, Mei's eyes widened as she realised she had nearly walked into a pole on the side of the road.

Yuzu looked straight into Mei's deep violet eyes "So beautiful" Yuzu softly whispered without thinking.

Mei blushed deeply as she felt lost in those bright emerald eyes. Both girls couldn't deny the attraction between them, it had been growing more and more everyday.

Mei thought that Yuzu would be just like everyone else and try to use her for her family name or her looks, but it seemed that, that was not the case, since day one the blonde had only every shown kindness and genuine care not only to her but to anyone she encountered.

Yuzu on the other hand was used to people throwing themselves at her, if you were friends with the Princess then you were class as cool. Yuzu knew that most of the guys and girls didn't think she knew but Yuzu was well aware of how they all just thought she was a spoilt brat.

Jealous was all that filled those peoples hearts, Matsuri had always been the only one at her side. Harumi and Mei were like a breath of fresh air for Yuzu, Harumi didn't care about social status while Mei wasn't wavered easily buy people.

' _What is this feeling?'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she felt her hear beating faster the longer she looked into Mei's eyes.

Mei wasn't doing much better. She could feel the blush covering her face and rushing to her ears as she kept her eyes focused on Yuzus bright green ones.

Almost like magnets the 2 moved closer, they were breathing the same air until their lips touched.

The first second was a shock but every second after they melted into each others touch more and more.

Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck while Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and pulled her closer.

A smile grew on Mei's lips as she felt Yuzu hold her tight. Yuzu couldn't believe what was happening, she had never kissed anyone before but for some reason it felt so natural with Mei, Her tongue explored Mei's mouth, she heard Mei moan which only made her want her more.

Yuzu could feel herself getting too excited, she didn't want her powers to come out, then the thought of Azula and Suki came into Yuzu's head. Their faces showing so much concern for their daughters, Yuzu knew that if her and Mei became something more then friends that she would be in danger. Even being friends was enough of a risk.

Yuzu pulled away from the kiss, Mei gave a confused look as she saw Yuzu look away from her and remove her arms.

"Yuzu?" Mei spoke softly as she waited for an answer.

Yuzu took a step back before she spoke

""I'm sorry Mei, I can't"

Mei went to speak when…

"Mei, Yuzu, jump in i'll give you a ride" Azula spoke as the car pulled up next to the girls.

Azula noticed the red blush on both faces before she asked.

"Are you 2 o.k? Must have been a good training session" She smiled at the 2.

Yuzu took a few more steps back, she felt her heart ache before she spoke.

"Thanks Aunty but I have something to do" Yuzu turned around before she took her leave she spoke one last time.

"Ill see you tomorrow Mei"

Yuzu quickly made her way in the opposite.

Mei stood there, she was trying to process what had just happened.

"Mei?" Azula called out to her daughter.

Mei's body moved on its own as she opened the door and jumped in the car.

They drove in silence for about 5 minutes before Azula tried to break the silence.

"Is everything o.k darling? Did something happen with you and Yuzu?"

Azula waited patiently for her daughter to answer, but as expected Mei gave the bare minimum answer.

"No mother, everything is fine"

Mei could still feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, as soon as they made it home Mei went straight to her room, she laid on the bed as she traced her lips with her fingers

"Yuzu" She spoke softly to herself as she tried to understand what this feeling in her chest was.

Yuzu ran and ran. "Sorry Aunty Gaia" Yuzu spoke before she started to glow gold and took off. She continued running until she finally decided to stop.

She didn't know where she was but it was beautiful, green trees and mountains as far as the eye could see. Yuzu closed her eyes as she sat down in her meditating position.

She started to breath slowly, in and out.

"Mei" Yuzu's eyes shot open as images of Mei were in her head, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't clear her mind. Mei was all she could think about.

' _Her lips were so soft, her body was so close to mine'_ Yuzu snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered what could happen to people that are close to her.

"No, we can never be" Yuzu spoke as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **WOW THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK, IM SO GLAD THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE WRITING 5 STORIES, BUT ITS ALL THANKS TO YOUR ON GOING SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.**

 **I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IN MY HEAD BUT I REALLY NEED TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

 **THANKS AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know I said I was going to update my other stories but it seems that everyone wants another chapter for this one.**

 **So here is Chapter 4 and now I really will be updating my other stories. :)**

 **Have a great day**

CHAPTER 4

Yuzu shot up, she quickly looked around and realised that she had fallen asleep in a beautiful field.

She stretched her arms and legs a little before she looked up at the night sky, it was full of stars without a cloud in the sky.

She took a few breaths before she shot off back home, Yuzu stood out the front of the apartment for a few minutes before she decided to open it, she knew that her Aunty and Matsuri were going to have questions and to be honest she didn't know if she had the answers yet.

All the lights were off but Yuzu could see a figure sitting on the sofa watching t.v.

Before she could speak the familiar voice spoke to her.

"Yuzu where have you been? We were worried" Gaia stood up and made her way towards her niece.

"Sorry Aunty I just had to clear my head" Yuzu gave her aunty a small smile.

"I spoke to Suki today" Gaia had a serious tone as she spoke.

Yuzu felt her body tense up, she knew what was coming next, she went to speak, but Gaia spoke first.

"Honestly what were you thinking Yuzuko?" Gaia had the tv remote she pressed a few buttons, Yuzu watched as the tv changed channel and was now on the dvd player.

' _Shit'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she watched the recording, it had her in Naga's room, it never occurred to her that the room had cameras.

Yuzu's hands started to glow as she placed them on Naga's injured leg and then Yuzu left.

The t.v went black and Gaia crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the blonde to say something.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were camera's" Yuzu looked at her Aunty as she spoke.

"Yuzu your just lucky that Suki managed to get the footage before anyone noticed and what about this girl? How can her recovery be explained?" Gaia hated scalding Yuzu like this but she needed the young princess to know that all actions have repercussions.

Yuzu knew that Gaia only has her best interest at heart, but she couldn't just stand by when she knew that she could help the girl.

Gaia took in a large breath to calm herself before she spoke again.

"Yuzu, you have a lot of people depending on you, not just here but in all the realms. One wrong move and not just your life but trillions are at risk"

Gaia could see the hurt in Yuzu's eyes as she looked at her and spoke again.

"I understand this is hard for you and I know I cant replace your parents" Gaia paused as Yuzu's eyes went wide and tears started to form.

"I'm not saying you can never use your powers or abilities again, there will be a time and you will know when it is"

Yuzu looked straight into the older womans eyes, she knew that Gaia saw her as another daughter and Yuzu hated hurting her. She slowly nodded her head, she knew deep down that Gaia was right.

A smile grew on Gaias lips as she saw that Yuzu was truly sorry and didn't like to disobey her like this, she placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder before she spoke.

"Next time, at least consult with one of us first or make sure someone is there to watch your back"

Yuzu gave her aunty a tight hug, she went to retreat to her room but Gaia wasn't finished yet.

"Ummm thats only one issue resolved. Where have you been all night? I was worried, I know that you can take care of yourself, but you could still get caught and taken back to the Kingdom or worse"

Gaia waited for an answer, Yuzu instantly blushed as her first thought was of the kiss that her and Mei shared.

Gaia noticed Yuzu's face going red straight away, she placed her hand on her forehead before she spoke.

"Yuzu, your heating up, are you not feeling well?"

Yuzu quickly shook it off and reassured her aunty she was o.k before she spoke.

"I just needed to clear my head and i kind of fell asleep" Yuzu gave a awkward smile before Gaia burst out laughing.

Yuzu and Gaia didn't stay up long since Yuzu had to get up in a couple of hours for the Amusement park and Gaia had a breakfast date scheduled in with Azula and Suki.

It didn't take Yuzu long to fall asleep.

Morning was finally here, Yuzu woke up to loud banging at the front door.

-knock knock-

Yuzu groaned as she turned over, facing her back to her door.

-knock knock-

' _Five more minutes'_ She thought to herself

-knock knock-

"Matsuri the front door!" Yuzu yelled as she tried to get any kind of relaxation, but the reply the younger girl gave made Yuzu groan even louder.

"I'm in the shower Yuzu-onee, can you get it? Mums already gone"

Yuzu slowly got out of bed and made her way to the door.

She answered it as she was halfway through a yawn

"Morning" Yuzu rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yuzuucchi, your not even ready yet" Harumi gave a short glare as she waited for an explanation.

Yuzu nearly fell back as she saw Harumi and Mei standing at her front door.

"Harumi, Mei, what are you 2 doing here? I thought we were meeting on the way?"

Yuzu tried to avoid looking at Mei but she could feel the raven haired girl staring at her.

Mei on the other hand took in the sight of Yuzu, her hair was a mess and she was no where near being ready.

But even in her half asleep state, Mei still thought the blonde looked cute.

"Well are you gonna invite us in or should we wait out here till your ready?" Harumi placed her hands on her hips and gave a cheeky smile as she spoke.

Yuzu quickly apologised as she greeted the girls and asked them to come inside.

"Matsuri txt me and said it would probably be best for us to come here since you were not even up yet" Harumi smiled as she looked at her blonde friend.

"Ohhh I cant believe I slept in again"

"I do" Matsuri came around the corner fully dressed and ready to go.

All three girls were now looking at Yuzu who was still in her pyjamas.

"Give me 10 minutes" Yuzu quickly bolted into her room.

Matsuri took a seat at the sofa and gestured for the 2 taller girls to sit before she spoke.

"We should just get comfortable, Yuzu-onee's 10minutes is more like half an hour to an hour"

Harumi went to speak but the sound of Yuzu yelling through her door made her stop and giggle.

"Matsuri! Help please"

Matsuri rolled her eyes before she stood up and made her way into Yuzu's room.

As soon as Matsuri opened the door she was met with a golden glowing Yuzu.

"What the heck!?" Matsuri quickly closed the door behind as she she approached her friend.

"What are you doing Yuzu-onee?" Matsuri looked confused at the blonde.

Yuzu was staring at herself as she paced up and down the room.

"I dont know whats going on, how do I turn this off?" Yuzu started moving her arms around hoping that maybe she could shake the glow away.

"What do you mean you dont know? Dont you have full control of your powers?" Matsuri stared at Yuzu as she had her finger other chin.

Yuzu shook her head before she answered the pink haired girl.

"Yeah I thought so to" Yuzu then put her hand in the air as if she had thought of an answer.

"What if this is what they call puberty? I remember Papa telling me about how his powers went out of whack when he was younger"

Matsuri nodded her head as she agreed with what Yuzu was saying.

She looked straight into Yuzu's eyes as she spoke.

"What did he say triggered it? How did he control it in the end?"

Yuzu stood there as she was in deep thought, then a blush started to rush up her cheeks which Matsuri clearly noticed.

"You found the answer Yuzu-onee?"

 _'_ _No it cant be'_ Yuzu thought to herself before she answered her friend.

"No not really"

But Matsuri wouldn't take no for an answer, she moved closer to the blonde Princess before she spoke again.

"Yes you did, what is it?"

Yuzu blushed even darker as she spoke in a low and soft voice.

"Well Papa said it was straight after him and Mama started going out"

Matsuri nodded again, then let out a long sigh which got the attention of the older girl.

"Well we can cross that off because you havent met anyone like that yet" Matsuri looked at Yuzu as she spoke but Yuzu quickly avoided the younger girls gaze.

Matsuri's curiosity piqued, she knew Yuzu better than anyone and right now the blonde was definitely not telling her something.

She moved so that her and Yuzu locked eyes, she spoke again in a more serious tone.

"You havent met anyone like that…right!?"

Yuzu was never a good liar and she didn't like lying anyway. She fidgeted a little as she stood there and looked into Matsuri's deep blue eyes.

"Well, you see, yesterday…." Yuzu trailed off till she had stopped talking, but Matsuri couldn't wait any longer.

"Yesturday and?…."

Yuzu darted her eyes away from Matsuri before she spoke again.

"And I kind of, may have kissed Mei"

Matsuri's eyes were nearly falling out of her head, she went to speak but Yuzu quickly spoke some more.

"Dont worry I ended it before anything else could happen, I mean I dont even know how or why it happened anyway"

' _I could never put Mei, Harumi or any of their family in anymore danger then they already are in because of me'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Matsuri spoke.

"Yuzu-onee you did it!" Matsuri pointed to Yuzu who was no longer glowing.

Yuzu let out a long sigh as Matsuri spoke again.

"Whatever you were just thinking stopped your powers from going out of control" Matsuri gave Yuzu a smile, Yuzu tried to return the smile but Matsuri knew it was fake.

"As much as I want to sit and talk about what actually happened yesterday, Mei and Harumi-senpai are waiting for us" Matsuri went to the door and left.

Matsuri went to their guests and had a seat.

"Is Yuzucchi ok?"

Matsuri just nodded as she gave Mei a death stare

Its not that she didn't like Mei, but Matsuri had always been a bit over protective of Yuzu and now with everything that had happened her senses were in overdrive.

Mei could feel Matsuri burning a hole in her head, she went to speak when the sound of Yuzu's bedroom door closing caught everyones attention.

Yuzu came around the corner wearing short denim shorts, a loose fitted yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over top and a white hat to top it off.

She apologised as she made her way next to the rest of the girls.

Mei could feel her heart rate increase as she looked at Yuzu, the way her legs showed off with the short shorts, even her perfume was intoxicating to her.

Yuzu on the other hand was trying to keep her eyes off Mei.

Mei was the first thing she noticed when she had opened the door earlier for the 2 girls.

Yuzu could tell by the way Mei wore her clothes that she is much more reserved, Mei was wearing dark blue jeans with a light purple short sleeved shirt and a black jacket over the top.

Matsuri was wearing one of her favourite hoodies she had found since they arrived, it was pink with a cat on the front with some plain shorts and some headphones hanging around her neck.

Harumi was rocking a pair of black jeans with a white singlet and a grey jacket on top. Yuzu couldn't help but smile when she looked at all four of them and how different all their styles were.

"I thought we were walking?" Matsuri questioned as they reached the bottom of the apartment building to see a car with a man already holding the door open while he waited for them to jump inside.

"Yes but I thought since we might be running late that a ride would be more efficient" Mei spoke in her monotone voice.

Matsuri and Yuzu nodded while Harumi flung her arm around Mei's shoulder as she spoke.

"Yip thats our Mei, always thinking ahead"

The 4 didn't have to wait long till they had reached their destination.

As Yuzu and Matsuri exited the car their eyes went huge in amazement.

"Wow, this place looks fun" Matsuri spoke first.

Yuzu just nodded as she looked around at the different rides and activities you can do.

"Whats going on there?" Yuzu asked as she saw a news team recording out the front of the park.

"Ahhh they opened a new ride today so I think they are just reporting it and probably record a few things here today" Harumi started to walk towards the entrance.

"O.k so where do you guys wanna go first?" Harumi asked as she grabbed a map to see where everything is.

"Anywhere, anything, lets go" Yuzu fist pumped the air as she spoke with a wide smile.

Yuzu's happiness was contagious, the other girls couldn't help but smile as they looked at the energetic blonde.

"Loving the energy Yuzucchi, lets do this!"

Matsuri clung to Yuzu's arm as she spoke "Yip thats MY Yuzu-onee, always full of energy" Matsuri didn't break her eye contact with Mei once as she spoke.

Mei felt something twist in the bottom of her stomach. A part of her wanted to rip Matsuri off Yuzu's arm but another part of her knew that her and Yuzu needed to talk about what happened yesterday. She just had to find the right opportunity to.

All 4 girls were enjoying themselves as they went on nearly every ride.

"O.k whats next?" Yuzu asked as she turned to her group to see that they were rather deflated.

Matsuri waved her hand in front of her face as she spoke.

"Yuzu-onee I think we should take a break now, maybe some lunch"

Harumi nodded as she looked like she was gonna pass out, while Mei stood there gracefully, even though her feet were hurting and she was dying of thirst, on the outside she looked like her normal calm self. She also nodded before Matsuri spoke again.

"We dont all have your endurance Yuzu-onee"

Yuzu's eyes went wide, Matsuri was right, Yuzu's endurance was one of the things she excelled in her classes back in the other realm.

She would be made to fight for days sometimes weeks without a break and then straight into studying. She scratched the back of her head as she apologised to the group and they all returned to the map looking for somewhere to eat.

"Look there is a really good cafe, shall we go there?" Harumi asked the group. They all agreed and started to make their way to the cafe.

After having a delicious lunch the four were once again looking at the map for their next destination.

"We havent done that ride yet" Yuzu pointed out.

Harumi went to speak but the sound of a lady yelling startled them all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The woman yelled

She was grabbing random people by the arm as she tried to speak to them

"dfhdfa;kjslhffheiuebvkvddj" The woman spoke.

The 4 girls quickly made their way to the woman as every person she had tried to talk to just turned her away.

"Whats wrong?" Harumi asked as the woman grabbed hold of her and kept repeating the same thing over and over

"hdskddyrihvdkksjhfbdk" She spoke frantically

"Shes speaking another language, I don't know what she's saying" Harumi looked to the rest of her group before she locked eyes with the woman again, she could see the pain in the older womans eyes.

"Its Russian" Yuzu spoke in a serious tone which caught Mei and Harumi off guard.

Yuzu grabbed the womans hand which caught her attention.

Yuzu started to speak to the woman in the same language which also caught the attention of a few people close by aswell.

"What!?" Yuzu yelled, she spoke more to the woman who was pointing to another area.

"What is it Yuzucchi? Whats wrong?" Harumi waited for her answer but the answer Yuzu gave nearly made her heart stop.

"Something about her daughter and drowning" Yuzu spoke back, the woman then started running which Yuzu and the rest of the girls followed.

They stopped on a bridge, the water underneath was rushing through dangerously fast and at the end was a very tall waterfall.

The woman was yelling as she pointed to a rock which had a little girl holding on for her life.

"Oh my god, she's gonna…."Harumi didn't finish her sentence as she saw Yuzu jump over the side rail getting ready to jump in, Harumi went to speak but another voice beat her to it.

"Yuzu! what are you doing?" Mei grabbed a hold of Yuzu's wrist.

Matsuri watched from the side, she could see genuine concern in Mei's eyes and the way that Yuzu softened her expression before she spoke just confirmed it for the pinked haired girl.

"Mei dont worry, ill be ok"

Yuzu quickly turned to Matsuri and gave her a look, Matsuri simply nodded before she watched Yuzu jump.

-SPLASH-

Yuzu let the current push her straight to the little girl. She was screaming and crying as she clung to the rock.

Everyone watched from the bridge as Yuzu pulled the girl up onto the top of the rock.

Mei thought that her heart was going to burst straight out of her chest.

' _Come on Matsuri, anytime now'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the current slow down, she looked up to see Matsuri on the side using her powers to control the water current.

Yuzu quickly grabbed the girl and placed her on her back as she started to swim her way to the side of the river.

Matsuri was trying to keep the river under control until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Matsuri what are you doing over here?" Harumi asked, but at that exact moment Matsuri lost her focus and the current came rushing back.

"Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri looked up to see some people getting a rope ready to throw down to Yuzu, she quickly grabbed Mei and Harumi's hands and pulled them towards the crowd.

The news camera crew were also there trying to get the whole thing on tape.

"Move!" Matsuri pushed one of the guys out of the way as they all looked down to Yuzu and the little girl both being pushed down further.

"Here, throw it in now" One man yelled as they threw the rope and hoped that Yuzu would catch it.

Yuzu saw the rope she reached her hand out but just as she did she felt the little girl slip and get pulled under "No!" Yuzu didn't even have to think, she quickly turned and dove under, the girl was unconscious as her body was being pulled away.

' _Just a little more'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she reached out and grabbed the girls hand.

She made it back to the surface to find that she was even further away, she tried to reach for the rope but it was too far.

All of a sudden Yuzu felt herself being pushed back towards the rope, she grabbed it instantly and held on tight. Yuzu let out a sigh as she spoke softly to herself "Thanks Matsuri"

Back up on the side, Matsuri had moved to the back of the crowd as everyone had their focus on Yuzu and the little girl. She didn't want anyone to see her using her powers, she let out a sigh of relief when she knew that Yuzu had grabbed the rope.

As soon as Yuzu and the girl were lifted up over the edge the entire crowd tried to get close to them.

"Move, give her some space" Yuzu spoke as she looked at the little girl who slowly opened her eyes.

The mother came rushing over and hugged the girl tightly. Then within seconds the camera crew were trying to interview Yuzu.

"Miss…..Miss, what is your name? Do you know this woman and little girl? Where are you from?" One man shoved a mic in her face after he asked all the questions.

Yuzu tried looking for one of her friends, but people were taking some many pictures and asking all different questions that it was startling her.

In between the crowd Mei, Harumi and Matsuri were trying to make their way to the front to Yuzu, but it seemed as though no one would let them through.

"We have to get Yuzu-onee" Matsuri spoke to the other 2 as they continued to try to make their way through.

"Iv'e had enough of this!" Mei spoke sternly as she started to shove people out of the way, some people complained and some even said that she had pushed a bit too hard and had hurt them, but Mei didn't care, all she knew was that she needed to get to Yuzu right now.

Matsuri and Harumi stayed close behind the raven haired girl as she made a path for them, after moving a few people out of the way she could finally see a drenched Yuzu looking confused as people were hammering her with questions and taking a lot of pictures.

Yuzu felt a hand grab hers and a voice of an angel say her name.

"Yuzu" Mei spoke soft as she waited for Yuzu to look her in the eyes. As soon as they saw each other no other words needed to be spoken, Mei quickly led them back out and Yuzu followed her, she couldn't explain it, but Yuzu knew from the moment that Mei grabbed her hand that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey where are you going? you didn't answer my questions" One man yelled out as he started to follow them.

"Lets get out of here" Harumi started running which the other 3 followed. Before they knew it there was a small crowd following them asking to talk to Yuzu for a few minutes.

"She said no, so leave us alone" Matsuri yelled back, but that didn't stop them.

"Here" Harumi quickly turned down a side alley. They all caught their breath before Matsuri spoke up.

"I think its best if we split up, they are looking for 4 girls" Matsuri grabbed Harumi's hand and started to drag her back out to the main walkway.

"Hey what are you doing? Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Yuzucchi to go one way and Mei and I to go the other?" Harumi asked the shorter girl

Matsuri just looked up at the auburn girl and gave a sly smile before she spoke.

"We will lead them away from Yuzu-onee, then we can meet up later. o.k? Plus Yuzu-onee and I dont know this place so it makes more sense for one of us to go with one of you" Matsuri looked straight at Yuzu and gave a wink before she dragged Harumi around the corner and they were both out of sight.

Yuzu and Mei stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Mei broke the silence.

"Are you cold?" Yuzu looked down at herself and realised that she was still drenched from head to toe.

"Yeah, I guess I should buy a change of clothes" Yuzu gave Mei a awkward smile before the 2 slowly made their way out to the main walkway as well. It didn't take them long to find a clothing store.

"O.k Mei, I wont be long"

Mei waited patiently although she looked completely calm on the outside, on the inside her stomach was turning with knots, her heart rate wouldn't slow down and she felt nervous.

' _Seriously, whats going on with me?'_ Mei thought to herself, she then heard a random guy that was sitting opposite her looking to his left as he spoke "Wow, who is she? She's hot"

Mei followed where he was looking, she felt her face heat up as she saw Yuzu walking towards her.

The outfit she was wearing now was completely different from the one before.

Yuzu was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a deep forest green singlet and a black leather jacket. She had also placed her hair into a braid and pulled it to the side, showing off her slender neck.

"Mei are you o.k?" Yuzu was now only inches away from Mei as she looked at the raven beauty and waited for a response.

Mei was never one to lose her composure, this was a new experience for her, she simply nodded as she started to walk in the opposite direction hoping that Yuzu would follow.

Yuzu smiled as she saw the blush on the taller girls face, she decided to follow a few steps behind as they made their way through the amusement park.

"I thought I should go for a totally different look, since they are probably looking for me in the clothes I was in before"

Mei continued to walk, she spoke without turning around to face the blonde.

"I see" Was all she let out

Yuzu continued to follow behind Mei until they reached a area that she hadn't seen before.

"Hey we haven't tried this yet" Yuzu pointed to all the different games that were available to play.

Mei let out a sigh, she wasn't really one for games but as soon as she saw the smile on Yuzu's face she couldn't deny the blonde of having some fun.

Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and started to pull her towards one of the stalls.

On the other side of the park, Matsuri and Harumi had just sent the last of the following crowd in the wrong direction.

"And our work here is done" Harumi dusted her hands as she had a wide smile on her face.

Matsuri went over to a ice-cream stand and brought one for her and the taller girl.

"Whats this for?" Harumi asked

Matsuri kept the smile on her face as she spoke

"For all your hard work" She then took a seat on a bench and gestured for Harumi to sit next to her.

The 2 sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the cold treat, Harumi was the one to speak first.

"Your a really great friend to Yuzucchi, you know that?"

Matsuri let out a sigh as she had some more ice-cream then spoke.

"I actually prefer the term sister" She looked at Harumi and shrugged her shoulders before she spoke again.

"What makes you say that anyway?" Matsuri waited for an answer, but the next words that left Harumi's mouth nearly made her spit all her ice-cream out.

"Well your just giving them more time alone, right?" Harumi finished the last part of her treat before she lent back on both her hands and looked up at the sky.

"How did you know that? When did you even notice that?" Matsuri questioned the older girl, she couldn't help but notice the sweet smile that Harumi had on her face right now before she spoke.

"Well I have known Mei all of our lives, ever since her Dad disappeared she shut herself off from the world, but ever since Yuzucchi came into the picture she has been smiling more and even becoming more like her true self, before the incident with her Dad"

Harumi kept her eyes on the sky as she let out a few deeps breaths.

Matsuri nodded as she finished the last bite of her treat and then copied Harumi's position and looked up at the sky as well before she spoke.

"I know what you mean, Yuzu-onee and I were brought up together since birth as well. A lot like you and Mei. I cant go into detail, but Yuzu-onee has had a lot of responsibilities put on her in her life and when she lost both her parents in the same day, I honestly thought that it was going to break her. But I cant explain it but I think she gets some kind of strength from Mei, something that myself or my mum can't give her"

Harumi looked down and could see a bit of hurt in Matsuri's eyes, she patted the shorter girl on the head before got up and pointed to some games.

"How about best out of 5?" Harumi asked, Matsuri instantly had a wide smile as she spoke.

"How about best out of 20?" The 2 girls made their way to a shooting game and got ready for the show down.

Hours had passed so fast that Yuzu and Mei had lost track of time, the sun was already starting to set. Mei had wanted to have a serious talk with Yuzu about the day before and risking her life again but she knew that now wasn't the best time and she had to admit, it was the first time in a long time that she was actually having fun.

They were making their way to the next game when Yuzu's phone rang.

"Hello, Matsuri?" Yuzu spent a few minutes speaking to her friend, after she hung up Mei spoke.

"Is everything o.k?"

Yuzu gave a smile before she spoke. "Yeah, Matsuri said to meet her and Harumi by the entrance"

They started to make their way to the entrance when something caught Yuzu's eye.

"Wait on a minute Mei, one more game" Mei turned to see Yuzu already giving money for a game.

"What do I have to do?" Yuzu asked the stall keeper.

"Throw the knives as close as you can to the bullseye" He gave a smile as he pointed to the board then spoke again.

"Dont worry if you can't, you still get a constellation prize for trying"

Yuzu held out her hands as she waited for him to place the knives in her palm.

' _Piece of cake'_ Yuzu thought as she threw all three knives at once and they all hit the bullseye perfectly.

Meis eyes went wide as she watched Yuzu throw them with such ease as if she had done it a thousand times.

' _There is just something about her thats just…..'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu called out to her.

"Mei which one would you like?" Yuzu was looking at Mei with the sweetest smile as she pointed up to a bunch of huge teddy bears all different colours.

Mei loved the sight of all of them, then one caught her eye that was yellow and had green eyes. ' _It looks like Yuzu'_ Mei thought as she pointed to the bear.

Yuzu nodded before she turned her attention back to the stall keeper and spoke to him.

"I will have that one please"

He grabbed it down and gave it to the blonde with a smile which she returned happily.

Yuzu quickly turned and handed it to Mei as she spoke.

"Here you go Mei, I hope you will accept this"

Mei was speechless, she wasn't used to people doing anything for her just because they wanted to, well apart from Harumi and her mother.

Meis arms moved on their own and she grabbed the big teddy bear and squeezed it tight.

"Thats a great win for your girlfriend there Miss" The man gave both girls a smile.

Both Yuzu and Mei blushed as they both spoke in unison to the guy.

"Shes not my girlfriend"

He quickly apologised as he spoke "Ohh sorry, I just naturally thought you 2 were on a date, sorry again"

"Yuzu, Mei" Both turned around to see Matsuri and Harumi walking towards them.

"Geez Yuzu-onee what was taking so long?" Matsuri looked at Mei who was holding on to the bear tight, she couldn't stop a cheeky smirk from coming on her lips before she playfully nudge the side of Yuzu and gave a wink.

Yuzu just rolled her eyes at Matsuri and started to walk in front of the group.

"Looking good Yuzucchi" Harumi whistled as Yuzu continued walking, Harumi then looked at her childhood friend and for the first time in a long time she saw a expression on Meis face she didn't think she would see again.

A smile, a genuine happy smile, it brought tears to Harumi's eyes to see her friend actually starting to enjoy life again.

They all started to make their way out, Harumi was just about to call a driver when Mei spoke up.

"Would you all like to stop at a restaurant for dinner?" Harumi nearly dropped her phone while Yuzu just gave a warm smile and Matsuri was giggling behind her hand.

Harumi looked at Yuzu and Matsuri before she spoke.

"I'm definitely hungry, how about you 2?"

Matsuri had a huge grin on her face as she spoke

"Yuzu-onee is always hungry, right?"

Yuzu fist pumped the air and gave a nod.

"There is a really good place not far from here, if you like" Mei pointed in the left direction.

The 4 didn't have to walk long until they reached their destination. After settling down and ordering some food the 4 looked out the window.

"Hey Yuzucchi maybe you should get a job in saving lives since your really good at it" Harumi gave Yuzu a quick smile, but as her expression slowly turned more serious Yuzu prepared herself.

"I cant believe you just jumped in there without even thinking"

Yuzu shook her head before she spoke

"What do you mean? I was thinking, well kind of" Yuzu went to quickly look at Mei but as soon as they locked eyes Yuzu was lost in those deep violets.

"Why are you always putting yourself in danger Yuzu?" Mei held the gaze as she spoke.

 _'_ _I was no where near in any kind of danger'_ Yuzu thought to herself. But she knew that in this world for a normal person the things that she had done over the last week would be classed as extremely dangerous.

' _I guess thats why no one tried to jump in to the water or run in to the burning building but me'_

Yuzu felt Matsuri kick her under the table. She was quickly brought back to reality before she spoke.

"I just wanna help people, I cant just stand around and do nothing"

"And since when can you speak Russian?" Harumi waited for another answer from the blonde.

"I studied it a few years ago" Yuzu looked out the window as she thought to herself.

' _Another lie I have to tell'_

Harumi spoke which caused Yuzu to turn and look to her new friend.

"Well i guess that was really lucky for us" She gave a honest smile which only hurt Yuzu more.

The waitress brought their food and drinks, the girls quickly thanked her before they started to eat. Yuzu thought that she had finally got out of the questioning but Harumi wasn't finished yet.

"Arent you scared that you will get badly hurt or worse Yuzucchi?"

Yuzu looked straight into Harumi's hazel eyes and she knew that the girl had genuine concern for her, Yuzu wanted to tell Mei and Harumi everything, she felt terrible lying to them.

' _This isn't right, we shouldn't be lying to them like this'_ If we just told them the truth they wouldn't have to ask all these questions and Mei….

Yuzu darted her eyes to Mei, Yuzu could see that Mei was hurt behind her eyes and that she knew Yuzu was hiding something from her or was it pain from Yuzu pulling away yesterday?

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Sorry if it seems that this chapter was a bit slow, but i wanted to lay a bit more foundation in the story before I get to the really good stuff :)**

 **As usual I hope that you all enjoy and please leave a comment or review if you have time, happy reading and have a great day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 ALREADY, I CANT BELIEVE IT. I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY :)**

 **I'M HALFWAY UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT U HAD THESE IDEAS POP IN MY HEAD FOR THIS ONE SO I HAD TO WRITE THEM DOWN.**

CHAPTER 5

Yuzu and Matsuri walked along a river side as they made their way home. After dinner Mei and Harumi had offered to drop the 2 home, but Matsuri insisted that they were happy to walk, Yuzu guessed that her friend just wanted to stay out a bit more so she agreed.

They were nearly over half way home when they came across a bench looking over the water.

"Can we sit for a minute?" Matsuri asked, which cause Yuzu to look at her a bit confused before she just nodded and sat next to her friend.

They both sat in a comfortable silence as they watched a few boats float past, the water looked beautiful as it reflected the full moon.

"Its really nice here" Matsuri kept her eyes on the water as she spoke.

Yuzu went to speak but Matsuri spoke again.

"Whats been bothering you Yuzu-onee?"

Yuzu looked at the pink haired girl before she spoke.

"I just…I really…." Yuzu was trying to get the right words out, Matsuri finished her sentence for her which only made Yuzu smile at her close friend.

"You just hate lying, right?" Matsuri looked straight into Yuzu's caring eyes, she knew that ever since dinner and the conversation they were having with Mei and Harumi that Yuzu wasn't being herself.

Yuzu lowered her head and slowly nodded, she had never lied so much in her life, she was used to being up front and honest, but at the same time she had never been in this kind of situation.

Matsuri hated seeing her friend in any kind of pain or trouble, she understood why they had to lie about where they are from and who they really are.

"She really likes you, you know" Matsuri looked to Yuzu as she watched her emerald eyes go wide.

"W….what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Yuzu was trying to hind the blush on her face but she knew exactly who her shorter friend was talking about.

"Harumi and i had a really good talk and we both agreed that you 2 should just get together already" Matsuri gave a wink as she watched her friend become a nervous wreck.

Yuzu's head was out of control, she didn't know what to think, she was still trying to figure her feelings out.

"We don't have a relationship like that, we are just friends Matsuri" Yuzu tried to keep her cool but she was slowly breaking on the inside and Matsuri knew she only had to give a few more nudges in the right direction.

"So your saying that you felt nothing when you kissed Mei yesterday?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

Yuzu shook her head before she spoke.

"Its not like we could ever be together anyway, she can never know who I really am, its too dangerous"

Matsuri jumped from her seat and pointed at Yuzu as she spoke.

"So you do have feelings for Mei then"

Yuzus eyes went wide before she answered her friend.

"I….no I…..I dont know" Yuzu lowered her head as she looked at her feet.

"Yuzu-onee" Matsuri's voice held nothing but concern as she stood and waited for the blonde to look at her.

Yuzu slowly looked up to be locked in those deep blue eyes as her childhood friend spoke to her.

"Do you remember what you told me when that guy in my defence class confessed to me a couple of years ago and I didn't know what to do?"

Yuzu nodded before she spoke.

"Yeah, but I just said what mama and papa had said to me years ago"

Yuzu looked out to the water as she thought back to when her mama and papa had one of many talks with her.

 **4 YEARS AGO AT KINGDOM RUDO…**

"Papa, Mama, how did you know you were the one for each other?"

Yuzu's mother and father gestured for her to sit down as they sat on either side of their child.

Yuzu's mother spoke first as she gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Yuzu, when you fall in love, it will happen before you even realise it" Yuzu's father looked at his wife with so much love as he listened to every word she was saying.

"And when its true love you wont be able to deny it, you will instantly miss that person the second you are apart and you wont be able to imagine your life without them"

Yuzu's father then jumped up energetically, Yuzu had his kind of infectious energy. He looked down at his daughter as she started to speak.

"Its like there is this invisible string that keeps leading you back to that person, you feel incomplete when your not around that person and you would…"

Yuzu's mother stood up and cupped her husbands cheek as she cut in and finished his sentence.

"You would do anything and be anything to see that person happy"

Yuzu's eyes sparkled as her parents shared a sweet kiss before turning to their daughter and giving her a tight hug.

"But dont you go falling in love anytime soon darling" Yuzu's dad roughed up her hair as he spoke with a wide smile.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

' _Am I in love with Mei?'_ Yuzu was lost in her own thoughts until Matsuri spoke to her.

"Yuzu-onee, are you o.k?"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she touched her cheeks and felt the tears.

' _Why? Why am I crying?'_ She thought to herself as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Yuzu-onee?" Matsuri looked at her friend as she waited for her to speak.

Yuzu realised that she was walking away from Matsuri, she stopped as she looked at the direction she was going.

' _So thats it, the invisible string, right papa?'_ Yuzu smiled as she turned back to her friend and spoke.

"Will you be o.k to go the rest of the way home by yourself?"

Matsuri quickly gave a smile and a thumbs up before she spoke.

"Of cou-" Matsuri was cut off as Yuzu pulled her into a hug. After Yuzu pulled back she spoke.

"Thanks Matty"

Matsuri's eyes went wide as she heard her nickname

' _Yuzu-onee hasn't called me that since we got here'_

There was a flash of gold and Yuzu was gone.

 **AT THE SAME TIME AT THE AIHARA MANSION….**

"Mei arent you gonna put that teddy bear down now?" Harumi tried to hold back the smile that was starting to form on her lips as she looked at her friend hugging the bear tight as she sat on the sofa.

As usual Mei didn't answer, Harumi looked around the large mansion as she sat across from her friend and spoke again.

"I wonder where mum and aunty are"

Harumi poured herself and Mei some tea as the raven haired girl spoke.

"Mother said that they would be out, she didn't say how long" Mei kept her neutral expression as she carefully placed the bear next to her and grabbed a cup of tea and had a sip.

Harumi studied her close friend, she knew that Mei had mastered the skill of covering her feelings and shutting people out, but ever since Yuzu had come into the picture it seems that the ice around Meis heart was slowly melting.

Even though it had been only a week Harumi couldn't deny that there had been a change in Mei.

The 2 sat quietly as they drank their tea. Mei seemed to be lost in her own thoughts which caught Harumi's attention. She decided to speak up even though she knew that Mei would more than likely ignore her.

"Today was a lot of fun"

Mei looked up from her cup as she gave a nod.

Harumi saw this as her opportunity and she took it.

"Yuzucchi really is fearless isn't she" Harumi watched Meis face as she waited for a reaction.

"Fearless, or stupid?" Mei answered back, which caught Harumi a little off guard.

"I think you are just worried about her right Mei?"

Meis eyes widened, did she care about the blonde?

She didn't even get to talk to Yuzu about the kiss they shared the day before.

"Mei?"

Mei snapped back to reality as she saw Harumi waving her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Mei gave a stern look as Harumi sat back down on her chair.

"You 2 would make a cute couple" Harumi winked at Mei as she spoke.

Mei on the other hand nearly choked on her tea as she heard what Harumi said.

She wanted to say something back to her auburn haired friend but nothing was coming to her mind. Instead she was lost in the thought of being in a relationship with the brave blonde student.

Mei was pulled out of her thoughts again as Harumi spoke to her.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Mei noticed the serious look on her friends face.

Harumi never really suited being the serious type but even Mei knew that when her friend was being serious that it was something that couldn't be ignored.

Mei decided to go through the _i dont know what your talking about_ route as she spoke.

"I dont know who you are talking about Harumin"

Harumi raised an eye brow as she heard Mei call her by her proper name.

' _Well Iv'e already come this far, theres no turning back now'_ Harumi thought to herself before she took a large breath and got ready to speak again.

"Im talking about Yuzucchi, you have feelings for her, dont you?"

Mei looked right into Harumi's hazel eyes as she thought of how to answer the question.

But before she could speak her body answered for her as tears started to roll down her checks.

"Mei, your crying" Harumi got up and took a seat next to her childhood friend.

Mei couldn't explain what was happening, but before she knew it the words were flying out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"She frustrates me so bad, she's loud, she doesn't wear the correct uniform, sleeps in nearly every class, never thinks before she acts, puts herself in danger" Mei then clutched her shirt where her heart is as she continued to speak.

"She has the brightest smile I have ever seen, my heart aches when I think of her and…." Mei started sobbing, she tried to cover her eyes with both her hands as Harumi rubbed her back in a effort to comfort her. Harumi went to speak but to her surprise Mei spoke again.

"We kissed and I havent been able to get it out of my head, it keeps playing on repeat"

Harumi stopped what she was doing as she had a shocked expression on her face and spoke.

"What! you 2 kissed? When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Mei puller her hands away from her eyes as she looked to her friend and gave her a stern look.

"Out of all of that, all you got was that Yuzu and I kissed?" Mei held Harumi in her gaze, but the next sentence that left her friends lips broke the last bit of ice around Mei's heart.

"Isn't that what they call falling in love Mei?" Harumi smiled widely as she watched the realisation set in with Mei.

Mei stood up quickly as she thought to herself.

' _Me, in love? really? thats what this is?'_

Mei felt a fire burning deep inside her, she knew what she had to do, she quickly turned to her friend as she spoke.

"Please look after him till I get back Haru" Mei pointed to the bear as she pulled Harumi into a hug and turned to leave.

Harumi gave Mei a gentle push out the door as she spoke.

"Go get her girl!" Mei started walking in the direction of Yuzu's house, her feet started to move faster and faster until she was full on running.

She saw a yellow light come straight towards her, then the next thing she saw was Yuzu standing in front of her, her entire body was glowing yellow, Mei couldn't believe what she was seeing, Yuzu was walking straight towards her.

"Yu-" Mei was cut off as Yuzu crashed her lips on to her own.

Yuzu licked Meis bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily gave.

Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck as Yuzu held Mei tight with her arms around her waist.

The kiss was full of passion, soft moans escaped both girls mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.

They slowly pulled back from each other but still close enough to breath the same air. Yuzu pressed her forehead gently against Meis as she spoke.

"Sorry I tend to get over excited"

Mei felt like she was being wrapped in a warm blanket, she had never felt so safe and without a care in the world.

She looked straight into Yuzu's bright and loving eyes before she spoke.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Yuzu"

Meis eyes then widened as she stood back and realised that the yellow glow that was around Yuzu was now around her as well.

Yuzu quickly caught on to what Mei's surprised expression was for, she looked deeply into those vibrant violets as she spoke.

"Do you trust me Mei?"

Mei didn't hesitate as she answered the blonde princess

"With my life Yuzu"

Yuzu picked Mei up bridal style and ran.

Everything looked so colourful as Yuzu was running, Mei looked at all the surroundings and how they seemed to be moving in slow motion on the outside even though they were moving at the speed of light.

A few seconds passed and they were in a breath taking place that had flowers as far as the eye could see. Beautiful mountains in the distance and large lake that was reflecting the night sky.

Mei was beyond confused, she turned to see Yuzu with a serious expression on her face.

"Mei, there is something I need to tell you"

Both Yuzu and Mei sat in the beautiful field. Mei listened intently to everything that Yuzu was saying.

Yuzu told Mei everything, what happened to her parents, how she is a princess and how her, Matsuri and Gaia came to Earth to start with.

She explained how Azula and Suki came to earth and that Mei is only half human.

Yuzu also told Mei about Chester and the self defence training warehouse and how he has another warehouse to train your powers and abilities.

Yuzu was surprised at how well Mei seemed to be taking it, she asked for Mei to listen to everything and that she would answer all her questions when she finished.

A couple hours later Yuzu sat there as she waited for Mei to say something.

10 Minutes had already passed and Mei was still silent, Yuzu knew this wasn't a good sign, she went to speak but Mei finally said something.

"So your a princess?" Mei looked at Yuzu, Yuzu nodded back as she could tell Mei had more to say.

"And you have powers and abilities?"

"Yip" Yuzu answered, she decided to speak again as Mei seemed to want more of an explanation.

"Speed, Super strength, Healing and I can communicate with any living being in any language"

Mei raised an eye brow before she spoke.

"Thats how you could speak to that Russian woman today? And how Naga made her recovery?"

Yuzu felt guilt come over her as she remembered the lie she had told Harumi and Mei not too long ago.

A bird happened to land on Mei, she smiled at Yuzu before she spoke.

"Can you speak to animals too?"

Yuzu nodded before she put her finger out and the bird jumped onto it straight away.

"Whats he saying?" Mei questioned as she watched Yuzu interact with the bird.

After letting the bird fly away Yuzu gave a wide smile and looked to the raven haired beauty.

"It was a she and she said that your extremely beautiful"

Mei rolled her eyes in disbelief, Yuzu assured her it was the truth.

They sat in a awkward silence before Yuzu decided to break it.

"So your not weirded out? I read in some books here that if you are different you are classed as an outcast and-" Yuzu was cut off as Mei threw herself on her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

As both girls pulled back Yuzu could see a smirk growing on Mei face.

"Whats that smirk for Mei?" Yuzu gave her a questioning look as she waited for an answer.

Mei held Yuzu in her beautiful purple eyes as she spoke.

"I think its funny that when we spa you are so strong and dominant but when it comes to kissing I can win easily"

Yuzu pouted as she tried to hide her embarrassment at the same time before she spoke.

"All I need is some kissing training"

Yuzu lent up and gave Mei a quick kiss on the cheek before she motioned for them both to stand up.

Yuzu took her jacket off and lifted the back of her shirt up, Mei blushed badly as she spoke.

"Yuzu what are you doing?"

Yuzu turned her back to Mei as she spoke

"This mark on my lower back is the royal mark, it proves to anyone that i am from royal blood and the true heir to the throne"

Mei gently touched the marking as she spoke.

"It looks like a Phoenix"

The marking was glowing different colours like a rainbow.

' _It looks so beautiful'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu spoke.

Yuzu nodded as she spoke

"Yeah the history of that goes way back to my ancestors"

Yuzu lowered her shirt and turned to face Mei and continue speaking.

The past week had been the wildest roller coaster ride for both girls as they were lost in each others eyes.

Yuzu could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, everything that her mama and papa had said to her made sense, Yuzu couldn't explain it but she knew that Mei was her true love.

"Mei I lov-" Yuzu was quickly knocked to the side and flew straight into a tree.

"Yuzu!" Mei stopped in her tracks as she saw the same young man from her dream she had the other night.

Yuzu quickly recovered and was at Meis side.

"Kenzi" Yuzu spoke in a low voice as she started to glow and clenched her fist's.

Kenzi stepped forward as he spoke

"Well its nice to see you too, cuz" Kenzi was glowing red, he had a wide smile on his face as he spoke again.

"Geez its only been a week and your senses have already dulled" He then tilted his head as he looked at Mei and he spoke again.

"Your parents havent even been dead for a week and your already fooling around with this human, what a disgrace"

Mei saw Yuzu clench her fists so tight that blood was dripping from her hands.

' _Hes right, I should have been able to sense him. But I let my guard down because I was to infatuated with Mei'_ Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's shoulder which brought the blonde out of her thoughts.

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she watched Kenzi lunged towards her, she quickly went forward and blocked him a few times.

Mei watched in fear as Yuzu and Kenzi exchanged blows. Each hit that landed caused the earth to shake and a loud thunder sound emerge.

Whenever Yuzu and Kenzi would spa Yuzu would always win with ease but something felt different with him and Yuzu didn't know what it was.

His hits were actually hurting her a little and his speed seemed to have increased a fair amount.

Another blow and a tree seemed to start to fall straight towards Mei.

Yuzu quickly dashed to Mei and moved her out of the way.

"Mei are you alr-" Yuzu was tackled by Kenzi and they both went into the lake.

They were both under water, Mei watched as she waited for any sign of Yuzu.

The water started to make ripples and Kenzi came out holding Yuzu by the throat.

"Yuzu!" Mei screamed as she started to have a purple glow.

The entire lake turned to ice, a few very sharp shards formed and headed straight towards Kenzi.

He dropped Yuzu as he put his arms up to shield himself.

Yuzu turned to look at Mei, her power was growing by the second, she headed towards Mei but Kenzi was there first and knocked her out.

The lake immediately returned to normal and the ice shards disappeared.

Yuzu moved as fast as she could to Mei as she watched Kenzi place his hand on her head. It felt like forever until she finally reached Mei, Kenzi went to throw her to the ground but Yuzu caught her.

"What did you do?" Yuzu glared at him as she checked Mei for a pulse.

"It seems that things are going to get interesting, by the look on your face you were not aware that this human had powers" Kenzi kept his distance from Yuzu as he noticed her glow grow wider.

Yuzu looked up at him before she spoke again.

"I asked you a question. What did you do!?" Yuzu could feel her body shake as she looked at Mei laying in her arms unconscious.

"I simply erased her memories from the last few hours, we cant have her getting in our way"

Kenzi opened a portal he turned to Yuzu and spoke one last time before he left.

"I'll see you soon, cuz"

Yuzu cupped Meis face as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She picked Mei up and ran her to the hospital.

Azula, Gaia and Suki came barging through the hospital door. Azula went straight to Mei that was lying on the hospital bed .

"What happened!?" Azula stroked Meis cheek as she directed her question to Yuzu.

Yuzu explained the entire situation to the three older women.

"You did what?!" Azula was furious, even if Yuzu was the rightful heir to the throne, her daughters safety was the only thing on her mind.

Yuzu went to speak again but Azula spoke first.

"How much of her memory did he take?" The question was to her Doctor friend this time, but the answer she got only made tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"We wont know until she wakes up" Suki spoke softly as she placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

As if on cue Mei started to slowly regain her consciousness. After a few slow blinks with her eyes Mei could finally make out her surroundings.

"Am I in hospital?" Mei questioned as everything seemed like a huge blur to her at the moment.

Azula held on to her daughters hand as she spoke.

"Yes Mei, what is the last thing you remember?" Azula looked straight into her daughters eyes but Mei was looking straight at Yuzu.

"Yuzu" Mei spoke in a soft voice.

Everyones attention was on the 2 young girls as they were both captivated in each others presence.

"How are you feeling?" Yuzu stepped forward as she spoke.

Mei placed a hand on her head before she answered back.

"I have a bad head ache. The last thing I remember was looking for you" Mei waited for Yuzu to speak but it was her mother that spoke first.

"Yes you were looking for Yuzu, but you tripped and fell, Yuzu found you and brought you here"

Azula gave Yuzu a quick side look, Yuzu couldn't deny Azula what she wanted, after all it is all she wanted as well. Just to see Mei safe and happy.

Mei paid no attention to her mother as her eyes were fixated on the young blonde princess standing in front of her.

' _If she remembers its a sign, if she doesn't then I need to let it go'_ Yuzu thought to herself, Mei then spoke which caused Yuzu look at her and wait to hear what she wanted.

"Could I have a moment alone with Yuzu please" Mei looked at all the older women as she waited for them to leave.

Yuzu started to feel nervous as she waited for the door to close.

Once they had all left Mei tried to get out of bed.

"Mei, what are you doing, you need to rest" Yuzu quickly tried to get Mei to lay back down but she refused.

Instead Mei looked straight into Yuzu's green eyes, Yuzu felt like Mei was looking straight through to her soul.

"I love you" Mei spoke with pure determination, Yuzu was shocked, those were the last words that she expected to leave the raven haired girl's mouth.

Mei reached out and cupped Yuzu's cheek as she spoke again.

"Thats why I was looking for you, I had to tell you" Mei had never felt so vulnerable before, she had completely let her walls down.

Yuzu placed her hand on top of Meis, she could feel tears threatening to fall, but Yuzu knew that the next thing she was going to do had to be done. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mei, I dont feel the same way" Yuzu had to look away at the end of the sentence she couldn't bear to watch how much pain she was causing Mei right now.

She waited for Mei to move her hand, but she didn't. Instead Mei guided Yuzu's face so that they were looking in to each others eyes again.

Yuzu could see the hurt in those beautiful deep violet eyes of Mei's.

"Look me in the eye when you say it" Mei didn't flinch as she looked straight into those emerald eyes.

Yuzu knew that Mei was testing her, but she couldn't put Mei in anymore danger. She knew that everything would change after the next words that she was about to say, Yuzu already felt her heart starting to break as she held Meis gaze.

Yuzu took a deep breath and kept her eyes looking straight into Meis as she spoke.

"I dont feel the same way Mei"

Yuzu could see Mei's heart breaking in front of her as the tears started to flow down her checks.

"Get out!" Mei yelled, Yuzu headed for the door, she turned one last time to look at Mei before she exited the room.

Gaia, Azula and Suki were all waiting outside the room. Before they knew it there was a golden flash and Yuzu was gone.

They rushed into the room to see Mei crying into her pillow.

Suki and Gaia left Azula alone with her daughter. Azula had never seen Mei like this, showing this much emotion was not like Mei, Azula instantly felt guilty for pushing Yuzu away from her daughter.

' _Its just a crush, they will get over it soon'_ Azula thought as she spent the rest of the night comforting her daughter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ON GOING SUPPORT, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE MORE SHORT THAN THE ONES I HAVE POSTED BEFORE, BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER ;)**

 **PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME YOUR FEEDBACK, I LOVE HEARING THEM ALL.**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT FOLLOW ALL MY STORIES, IVE ALREADY GOT THE UPDATE FOR 'ONLY YOU' AND 'MARRIED LIFE' BUT I WANT TO FINISH MY OTHER UPDATE ON 'MEANT TO BE?' BECAUSE I WANT TO POST THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME :)**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY OR NIGHT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

2 weeks had passed since Mei was in Hospital. Yuzu never returned back home after that night.

Matsuri sighed again as she dragged her feet towards the door as she went to leave.

Suki had told Matsuri of the events that night and it was killing her not knowing where her best friend was and if she was o.k. She could see her mother getting more worried as each day passed, they had all made an attempt to find the blonde but they all came back empty handed.

Matsuri knew better than anyone, if Yuzu didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be.

School was no better, Matsuri didn't even know why she had to still attend the school if there was no threats there.

She continued to meet up with Harumi and Mei each morning and then attend the self defence class after, but nothing felt the same and she could see that Mei was doing much worse than her.

' _Just what happened with them?'_ Matsuri thought to herself as Mei seemed to have become more cold than ever.

Matsuri knew that Yuzu and Mei had a moment alone in the Hospital and then Yuzu bolted out.

' _It must be pretty bad if Yuzu-onee hasn't even bothered to check in with us'_

Mei had become extremely distant over the last 2 weeks. It was the first time in years that she had let her mother hold her and comfort her, but now she locked all her feelings and any bit of emotion away.

She was the Heir to the Aihara family. ' _Thats what I have to do'_ Mei constantly repeated in her head daily.

She tried to make sense of what happened with Yuzu but everything seemed like a big blur.

It was almost like that entire week was nothing but a dream.

At night was even worse, her dreams seemed to have the blonde in it more and more.

Mei knew that she saw hurt and pain in Yuzu's eyes when she said she didn't feel the same way but she couldn't figure out why Yuzu would say that.

' _I'm missing something'_ Mei thought to herself as she stared at her bedroom ceiling, she squeezed the teddy bear that Yuzu had won for her.

Her bedroom was the only place that she would let her feelings out. She slowly let sleep take over her as she held the teddy tight.

Meis eyes shot open as she heard a familiar laugh.

' _Yuzu?'_ She thought to herself as she shot out of bed and swung her door open.

"Not again" Mei said to herself as she looked around the large room, she was in a castle.

Then she spotted Yuzu and Matsuri laughing as they made their way to the large table.

Meis eyes widened as she heard Yuzu address a tall man and short woman with the exact same smile as the blonde as Papa and Mama.

' _Are those her parents?'_ Mei thought to herself, then the screams came and she watched as Yuzu's father was pinned down and her mother was stabbed.

"Its him" Mei spoke as she watched Kenzi point his sword at Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Mei knew that in all dreams she had like this there was never any response when she tried to interact with anyone.

"RUN!" Yuzu's parents yelled, Mei was being pulled into the portal with Yuzu, Matsuri and Gaia when….

-gasp-

Mei sat up, her whole body was covered in sweat and she had tears running down her face.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Yuzu out of her head for the rest of the night.

Mei closed her eyes as she placed her fingers on her lips and spoke softly to herself.

"Yuzu"

 **AT THE SAME TIME DURING MEIS DREAM…..**

' _Yuzu'_

Yuzu opened her eyes "Mei?"

Yuzu looked to the left and then to the right.

' _I could have sworn I heard her voice just now'_ Yuzu thought as she slowly stood up and stretched her body a little bit.

She spent the last 2 weeks meditating out in the wild and training at Chesters warehouse whenever she had a chance.

Suddenly Yuzu sensed something, she shot off in a flash of gold till she was at her destination.

' _Hmph 10 this time, thats insulting'_ She thought as she watched the soldiers jump out of the portal.

Quickly 1 by 1 she took them all down, when she finally got to the last one she tried to get information from him.

"Where is he!?" Yuzu held him up in the air as he trembled.

"I….I….dont know, he doesn't tell anyone his plans, we are just sent here to get you" The soldier closed his eyes as he waited for Yuzu to hit him, but she didn't.

She pushed the receiver on his belt too reopen the portal.

"Tell him to come get me himself" She looked right in his eyes as she spoke, she then threw them all back into the portal then waited for it to close.

Yuzu had lost count of how many soldiers she had ambushed over the last 2 weeks, but her patients was running low, she wanted and needed to end this now.

Yuzu sensed more magical power, she shot off into the direction, she waited behind a bush when she finally saw 3 figures, her eyes widened as she realised who they were.

"Sokka, Asami, Barlock-Sensei!" Yuzu yelled out as she approached the trio.

"Ahhhhh" Barlock fell to one knee as he screamed in pain.

"Princess!" Sokka and Asami spoke in sync as they pulled one of Barlocks arms over each of their shoulders to carry him.

A few more energy beams flew through the portal, Yuzu quickly jumped in front of them as she tried to shield the 3.

' _Those aren't normal energy blasters'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she felt pain starting to shoot through her entire body. A soldier quickly came through but Yuzu was too fast as she crushed the receiver and threw him back inside, then the portal was closed.

Yuzu turned her attention back to the 3 that had just come through the portal, she noticed straight away that they looked like they had been on the run for a while. Sokka was much taller than Yuzu, he has light brown hair that was usually always styled to the side but at the moment it was a mess with dirt and leaves all through it. His eyes are yellow with orange around the edges, he was known as the schools pretty boy as he seemed to always worry more about his appearance then what was actually going on in class. His skin was the same shade as Mei's and Yuzu couldn't help but think of the raven haired girl when she looked at his skin.

Asami and Sokka are twins, but even though they were, their personalities are completely opposite's.

Their looks are similar, with Asami having long straight light brown hair and pale skin, it was only their eyes that were different and the gender obviously.

Her eyes are the opposite to Sokka's, having been mainly orange with yellow around the edge.

Yuzu and Asami had always got along, and even though Yuzu knew that most of the students and teachers as well thought that she was spoilt or that she didn't deserve to be a princess.

Asami was always kind to Yuzu and often hung out with her if she was alone on some days.

Even though Yuzu and Sokka never saw eye to eye, Yuzu would never turn her back on anyone that needed or wanted help.

Sokka and Asami looked like they didn't suffer much damage but then Yuzu's eyes locked onto Barlock.

He had been one of Yuzu's many instructors over the years. He was one of the oldest teachers around, he had even taught Yuzu's grandparents.

Even with his age, it never slowed him down, he was also one of the top 5 protectors of the Kingdom Rudo and the Throne.

But looking at him now, Yuzu thought what exactly had these three been through to get here?

Barlock was a little taller then Sokka, with long silver hair that went past his butt and vibrant blue eyes that would change into other shades of blue all the time.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked as she immediately started to heal Barlock.

"Wont work…..need Suki" Barlock barely got the last word out, but she heard it clearly.

She looked at the wound and noticed that it wasn't healing.

' _Something must have happened if my powers aren't working'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Asami spoke to her.

"Can you help him Princess?" Asami asked as she looked straight at Yuzu.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around the three before she spoke.

"Hold on, its gonna be a bit bumpy" A flash of gold and Yuzu was gone with the 3.

In a few seconds they were at the Taniguchi Hospital.

"Just wait here, i'll be right back" Yuzu sat them just outside the main entrance as she made her way inside.

"I need to see Doctor Suki right now please" Yuzu waited for an answer as she looked at the nurse behind the desk, but the one she got made her grit her teeth.

"Im sorry miss but she already went home for the night"

Yuzu quickly bowed and headed back outside.

' _I guess there is no choice, I have to save him'_

A few more seconds and the 4 were out the front of Harumi's house, Yuzu knocked and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Barlock-sensei?" Suki stood there as she looked at her old teacher.

She then looked at Yuzu before she spoke.

"Yuzu, where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you"

Yuzu ignored the question as she explained everything she knew so far.

"I dont know what has happened, but my healing powers wont work on him, the last thing he said before he passed out was to find you"

Suki quickly brought them inside and down to her own personal medical room.

It had all the latest technology in medical.

Yuzu stood there quietly as she watched Suki do her thing, she was moving around the room so easily, running tests and writing things down.

It kind of reminded Yuzu of when she is in the arena about to fight. The way her body will just move because it knows where it should be and what it should be doing.

It became clear to Yuzu now, why Suki followed a career in Medicine. She is extremely good at it and she knows what she is doing.

Suki asked them to wait upstairs in the lounge room, she notice Yuzu acting nervous, she gave her a small smile before she spoke.

"Dont worry, Harumi is at Mei's house"

Yuzu gave a slight nod and lead the twins upstairs.

"What happened to you guys?" Yuzu asked as they sat down on a sofa in the lounge room.

"The Kingdom is in complete chaos, we need you back Princess" Asami looked at Yuzu as she spoke.

Yuzu went to speak but Asami spoke again.

"There is a large group of us waiting for your return, they are calling us the resistance and have been hunting us down one by one" Asami looked at her brother then back to Yuzu before she continued to speak.

"We decided to come find you ourselves and as you can see, we barely made it out alive, if it wasn't for Barlock-sensei we would be dead"

Yuzu looked at Sokka then back to Asami before she spoke.

"I cant go back yet, i'm not strong enough"

Yuzu took a large breath before she spoke again.

"Even with the resistance, I dont want to put anyone else's life in danger if I dont have to"

A million different questions and scenarios were running through Yuzu's mind, Sokka's voice quickly pulled her out of her thoughts.

"See, I told you sis, she doesn't want to help us. She doesn't care"

Yuzu shot him a death stare before she stood up and spoke.

"Its not that I dont want to help, I just need to make sure I attack at the right time, one wrong move and the entire Kingdom could fall into more chaos and much more people would most defiantly die"

Sokka went to speak but another voice entered the room.

"Spoken like a true leader my Highness" Suki came around the corner as she spoke.

"Yuzu-onee!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Matsuri run towards Yuzu and crash into her as she hugged her tightly.

"Matsuri? what are you doing here?" Yuzu looked behind the pink haired girl to see her Aunty standing there quietly.

Yuzu didn't know what to say, she left without an explanation, she knew that her Aunty would be furious with her. After getting out of her friends tight grip she stood facing her aunty as she waited for her to say something.

But after a few minutes of silence, Yuzu decided to speak up.

"Aunty Ga-" Yuzu was cut off as Gaia pulled Yuzu into a more tight hug then her daughter had her in less then 5 minutes ago.

"I was so worried Yuzu, I'm glad you are o.k"

Yuzu was confused, she thought for sure that Gaia would scold her once she saw her, she pulled back from the hug as she spoke to her aunty.

"Your not mad?" Yuzu looked straight into Gaias eyes as she waited for her to speak.

"Of course i'm mad, but we will speak about this when we get home, right now we should tend to these 2" Gaia gestured towards Asami and Sokka who were still a bit beaten up and in ripped clothing.

"I think you should all stay here, it is the safest place and there is no way they can detect you here" Everyone looked at Suki as she spoke again.

"Gaia I think you three should move here 2, that apartment that your staying in is not safe enough" Suki then pointed out towards the window where everyone could see the other side of the house.

"There is plenty of rooms for you all to stay and i would feel much better"

"Thank you Suki but-" Gaia was cut off as another familiar voice entered the room.

"I would feel more at ease as well Gaia, please accept Suki's offer"

Everyone turned their heads to see Azula walking in gracefully, Gaia went to speak, but Azula quickly spoke again.

"Or you are all more then welcome to stay at my house if you like"

Yuzu and Azula locked eyes, Yuzu went to say something but before she could, Azula bowed her head as she spoke nervously to the blonde princess.

"I'm truly sorry Princess, I should have never raised my voice at you, I understand that you were only doing what you thought was right"

Yuzu put her hand up as she spoke softly.

"It's fine, I also understand where you were coming from." Yuzu's eyes darted from Azula, Suki and then to her aunty before she spoke again.

"Also there is something I need to talk to you about when you have a chance"

Yuzu took a breath before she spoke again.

"Its about Mei"

Azula's eyes widened as she heard her daughters name.

"Is everything ok? Is she in danger?"

Azula had so many questions pop in her head as she waited for Yuzu to speak.

"I dont really know how to say it, well, Mei has powers"

Azula shook her head in disbelief as Yuzu continued to explain about the event of what happened that night.

Everyone was silent as Yuzu spoke. She told them everything even about Kenzi saying that he will see her soon, once she finally got to the end Azula was in a panic.

She was frantically pacing back and forth in the living room as she spoke.

"This is terrible, she will be targeted for sure. Maybe I should see Chester if he can make a ability blocker that she can wear or maybe I could-"

Azula stopped as Yuzu placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"I assure you that I would never let anything bad happen to Mei"

Matsuri saw the expression on her friends face, she could tell just by looking at Yuzu that she had strong feelings for the raven haired beauty.

And even though Mei had completely closed herself off from everyone, Matsuri knew that Mei felt just as strongly about Yuzu, she couldn't explain it but it was like those 2 were meant for each other.

With a devilish smile Matsuri decided to help her friend out.

"You should train her Yuzu-onee" Matsuri looked at Yuzu and gave a wink.

Yuzu on the other hand nearly fell over as she heard what Matsuri said.

"M…me? Why me? i mean Chester has been-"

Yuzu was cut off as Azula grabbed both her hands and spoke.

"Yes, thats a great idea, you are the number 1 fighter in the realm, there is no one else that can do it but you"

Yuzu knew that she had to decline, Azula was looking straight into her eyes as she held eye contact with the blonde Princess.

"I'm sorry Aunty but-" Yuzu's eyes went wide as Azula dropped to her knees and bowed her head so that her forehead was touching the ground as she spoke.

"Please Princess, I beg you"

"Stop, please. There is no need to beg me" Yuzu kneeled down next to the beautiful older woman as she waited for her to look up.

"I will train Mei, but I'm not sure that she would want me to or even want to see me"

Yuzu looked away as she finished her sentence.

"We didn't leave on good terms"

"Also how are you going to tell her? And what if she cant just use her power on will?" Suki asked as she looked between the oldest women in the room.

Azula let out a sigh before she spoke

"I had originally planned to tell Mei before Sho disappeared. This is something that cant be ignored anymore"

Gaia turned her attention to Suki before she spoke.

"What about you Suki? Are you going to speak to Harumin?"

The room was dead silent as Suki seemed to be in deep thought about her daughter.

"I will tell her as well, I think it will be better if we tell them together" Suki looked at Azula who gave her friend a small nod. Yuzu saw Matsuri's expression change for a second, she knew that her friend was hiding something, she made a mental note to ask her about it later on.

"We really need to get you 2 cleaned up" Suki stood up and gestured for a couple of maids to come over.

"What about Barlock-sensei?" Asami asked

"He will be fine, plus I think it will be easier to explain everything to everyone once the girls get home"

Yuzu gave a nervous look which Suki couldn't help but smile.

"I rang Harumi straight away, once Yuzu and the other 3 got here, her and Mei should be here any minute now"

As Asami and Sokka left to get cleaned up, Yuzu told the rest of them what she had been doing for the last 2 weeks and how more soldiers seem to be coming through the portals more often.

Matsuri spoke about how uneventful school seemed to be and how boring self defence training was without Yuzu there.

"How is Mei?" Yuzu asked in a weak voice.

Azula put her fingers on her temples and rubbed them before she spoke.

"She has become cold and very distant, much worse then the time her father disappeared" Suki could see the tears starting to form in her friends eyes so she decided to help her out.

Suki cleared her throat before she spoke.

"She also seems to be spending a lot of time going to her grandfathers and other locations after school that we dont know about. Harumin was telling about it and she said she was going to make sure that Mei was o.k"

Azula finally managed to recompose herself as she looked at Yuzu and spoke.

"Princess about you and Mei I-"

Yuzu quickly cut Azula off as she spoke.

"No its ok, I shouldn't have let it get that far i-"

"I'm home!"

Everyone looked at the entrance to see Harumi and Mei walk in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **O.K DONT HATE ME GUYS, I DID HAVE IT AS A LINGER CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF AND ADD IT ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DONT WORRY THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN A DAY OR 2.**

 **SORRY IF IT SEEMS A BIT BORING, I JUST WANTED TO LAY THE LAST BIT OF FOUNDATION BEFORE I START HEADING INTO THE ACTION :)**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU HAVE TIME.**

 **THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Yuzucchi, your back!" Harumi ran up and gave the blonde princess a tight hug.

Yuzu happily returned the hug as she spoke back to the auburn haired girl.

"Its good to see you Harumi"

Yuzu looked over Harumi's shoulder as she spoke, her and Mei locked eyes, she noticed the cold and distant expression Mei was giving her.

As they pulled back Yuzu took a large breath before she spoke.

"Hi Mei, its good to-"

Yuzu stopped talking as Mei walked straight passed her and approached her mother.

"Hello Mother, Harumi said that you needed us here?"

Mei gave her usual expressionless look as she waited for her mum to speak.

But on the inside her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it might beat right out of her chest.

' _Just ignore her, she will leave again anyway'_ Mei thought to herself as she tried to calm her heart down.

"Mei, Harumi please take a seat" Azula spoke with seriousness in her voice as she waited for the 2 young girls to take a seat.

Both Suki and Azula sat across from their daughters, they both took a few large breaths before they spoke.

Azula spoke first "There is something important we must tell you"

Azula looked to her friend as she tried to find the right words.

"Have either of you 2 been feeling different lately?" Suki asked as she looked form Mei then to Harumi.

Harumi gave Mei a nervous look then tried to keep her eyes to the ground as she shook her head.

"Harumin Taniguchi" Suki waited for her daughter to look at her but the next voice that spoke startled her.

"Like this?" Mei opened the palm of her hand as she formed a few ice shards and they floated around in a circle.

"Mei" Azula and everyone else in the room was shocked as they watched Mei slowly make them disappear, she then grabbed a cup of tea and had a sip.

"You control the ice element, thats super rare" Asami entered the room with her brother as they made their way over to the group.

"Who are you?" Mei questioned as she gave the twins a icy stare.

"Mei, this is Asami and Sokka th-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke.

"I wasn't talking to you Yuzu"

"Hey you cant talk to the Pr-"

Asami went to step forward as she spoke but Yuzu quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she shook her head.

Mei raised an eye brow as she watched the exchange between Asami and Yuzu.

' _Whats with those 2?'_ Mei thought, she went to speak but Azula spoke first.

"Mei, Harumi"

All attention was back on Azula as she spoke.

"When did this happen?"

Mei closed her eyes as she took in a breath and started to speak.

"3 days after I returned home, I woke up to my entire room engulfed in ice. Then I realised I could create ice whenever I wanted"

Mei then looked as if she was in deep thought as she continued to speak.

"I tried to use my powers during self defence with Chester but for some reason I can never create ice when im there"

Mei looked directly into her Mothers eyes as she continued to speak.

"I then decided to investigate on my own, I knew that Grandfather loves collecting books, he has always believed that knowledge is power"

Mei eyes quickly shifted to Yuzu, the instant their eyes locked Yuzu felt like time was standing still and it was only her and Mei in the room.

Mei moved her eyes back to Azula as she continued to speak.

"I have been spending every moment I can going through his Library to find answers but the only thing I could find was about a place called Kingdom Rudo."

Mei looked at Harumi then back to Azula again.

"We have been going out to secluded areas where no one will see and I have been practising"

Yuzu felt guilt come over her, she should have told Mei the truth again as soon as she had woken up in the Hospital.

She was lost in her thoughts for a while until she heard Azula speak.

"Why didn't you come to me? or Suki?"

Mei spoke clearly as she answered her mother.

"I know you have all been hiding something from us"

Mei looked specifically at Yuzu then back at her mother before she spoke again.

"If you wont trust us how can we trust you?"

Azula and Suki both lowered their heads in defeat as they let out long sighs.

"You are right, we should have been honest from the start"

Azula then gestured for everyone to sit before she spoke again.

"What would you like to know?"

Mei didn't miss a beat as she spoke back to her mother straight away.

"Everything"

Everyone sat in silence as the 2 mothers explained to their daughters everything from how they were brought up in the Kingdom Rudo, to how they met their husbands and started their lives in this realm on Earth.

Azula and Suki were very careful when mentioning Royalty, they spoke about the King and Queen but never said the names, they wernt sure exactly what Yuzu wanted and they knew that Yuzu would jump in if she wanted to specify anything.

Gaia and Matsuri even spoke a little about what they knew and how they ended up in this realm.

Asami and Sokka, also told their story as well, the twins were quite intelligent and also picked up on the fact that no one had yet said exactly who Yuzu was.

Everyone had explained what abilities and powers they had to the 2 young girls.

Harumi and Mei learnt that Matsuri could control water, has super speed and is an expert with a bow and arrow.

Gaia can control people's emotions and make anyone do anything, she can also create portals that allow her to travel certain distances.

Azula can control anything from the earth and the wind element.

Suki is a healer, which was one of the main reasons she pursued a career in medicine. She can also move things with her mind.

Asami and Sokka can create barriers, if they connect their powers together their shield is unbreakable.

Asami also can transfer her powers to anyone that she touches, when they would train in school she would always be support for the main ones on the front.

Sokka on the other hand could also shape shift into anyone that he has had skin contact with.

He would barely shift though as he thought that his own image was the best.

"Why havent you said anything yet? You can heal, right?" Mei looked straight at Yuzu as she spoke, for a second Yuzu thought that maybe Mei had her memories back, but the next sentence that left Mei's mouth made Yuzu's heart sink.

"I mean that is the only logical explanation for Naga's leg recovery"

The room was silent as Yuzu and Mei stared at each other.

Yuzu was trying to figure out if telling Mei and Harumi is the smartest thing to do. The last thing she would ever want is to put any of the people in the room with her in any more unnecessary danger.

Yuzu was lost in her thoughts until Mei spoke and pulled her out of her deep trance.

"Yuzu"

Yuzu looked at Mei, she didn't need to say anything as she stared into those vibrant violet eyes.

She saw Mei's eyes soften before she spoke again.

"Please dont lie to me"

Yuzu couldn't deny Mei the truth. If the situation was reverse she hoped that Mei would do the same thing.

Yuzu stood up as she kept eye contact with Mei and spoke.

"I'm Yuzuko Okogi, Princess and rightful heir to the throne of Kingdom Rudo and all realms. I can heal, communicate with any living being and i have super speed and strength"

Yuzu waited patiently for Meis reaction. She knew she wouldn't get the same one from when she first told Mei.

Another minute passed and no one had spoken a word.

"Wait a minute, you mean like a Princess, Princess?" Harumi stood up as she spoke.

Yuzu went to speak, but Mei spoke first.

"Where is your Royal Mark? I read in Grandfathers books that all royalty have a mark"

Yuzu turned her back and lifted her shirt which showed her mark as it changed different colours.

"Wow, how did you get that Yuzucchi?"

Harumi went to touch the mark when….

-BANG-

A large beam shot straight though the house, everyone closed there eyes as they braced for impact.

As they all opened their eyes all they saw was a golden barrier around them.

"Asami, Sokka!" Yuzu yelled.

That was all that had to be said as the twins stood infront of Yuzu and joined hands as they focused their energy.

Within seconds there was a grey/clear barrier surrounding them.

"O.k Princess" Asami spoke.

Yuzu lowered her barrier as the twins kept their one around everyone.

"Whats going on?" Harumi asked.

Azula, Gaia and Suki stood in front of their daughters as they waited for what was coming.

Yuzu quickly looked around, she tried to assess the situation.

She quickly closed her eyes as she took a second to think.

After 10 seconds she opened her eyes to see that there were over 50 soldiers surrounding them.

' _No I cant let anything happen to them'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as a tall figure walked towards them.

"Hello Princess, so this is where you have been hiding"

Yuzu felt anger wash over her as she barely got one word out.

"You"

"I know you have better manners then that my dear niece. Or did my brother fail as a Father as well?"

Yuzu went to lunged forward but a voice pulled her back.

"Yuzu-onee, what should we do?"

Yuzu turned around to see everyone ready to fight, but she saw the fear in their eyes as well.

' _Mei and Harumi have never been in a real fight before. Aunt Azula and Suki haven't fought in a long time, Matsuri is not great at close combat, Aunt Gaia looks too worn out to try and fight all out and the twins are still recovering from escaping'_

Yuzu weighed her odds as she tried to think of the best course of action to take.

She knew that everyone was looking at her to take the lead.

' _I have to get everyone out of here and barlock-Sensei downstairs as well'_

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as her uncle spoke.

"Good work boy" He spoke with a smile.

Yuzu followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking directly at Sokka.

Sokka lost his concentration as he felt all eyes on him and the barrier started to fade.

Yuzu knew she had no other choice, she quickly punched the ground and pulled out a water pipe and burst the water everywhere as she yelled.

"Matty!"

Matsuri knew straight away what her friend wanted.

"On it Yuzu-onee!"

Matsuri made a wave and pushed over half the soldiers out of the way, then she made a wall to hold them back.

Yuzu turned to Gaia and spoke.

"Aunty get everyone out of here, Barlock-sensei is downstairs too"

Gaia wanted to protest but she knew that Yuzu wasn't a little girl anymore and so she put her trust in the young Princess.

"Quickly everyone in" Gaia opened the portal as they all jumped in

"Mei!" Azula called out as Mei stood there looking at Yuzu.

Matsuri tried to hold the wall of water as everyone escaped.

Yuzu turned as she heard Azula call out.

She grabbed Mei hand and led her to the portal and put her hand in Azula's.

"Yu-" Before Mei could finished her sentence Azula had pulled her in.

Yuzu looked around, everyone was gone but Matsuri.

"Matty, go, I got this" Yuzu could see different glows coming from the other side of the water.

"I'm not leaving you Yuzu-onee"

Yuzu and Marusir prepared themselves as power beams were being shot from every direction.

Yuzu dodged as best she could as she picked up Matsuri.

-BANG-

Yuzu was kicked right on her side, she yelled in pain as her body collided with the ground.

She quickly looked for her friend, Matsuri was slowly getting up, Yuzu turned to look at her uncle when a sword flew straight at her, she dodged just in time but her cheek got skimmed.

Most of the soldiers that were pushed away were now back and approaching fast.

"Just give up and I promise i'll make it fast" He gave a devilish grin as he sped up to Yuzu and grabbed her by the throat.

"No!" Yuzu yelled as she head butted him and then kicked him back, she sped to Matsuri's side, she was trying her best to fight off the soldiers but there were too many.

"We arent going to win today Yuzu-onee" Matsuri spoke as she tried to keep her eyes on all the soldiers that were surrounding them.

Yuzu knew that her friend was right, she needed to find a way out of here.

She knew her uncle has super speed and strength like her and would probably catch them easily.

' _This isn't looking good'_ She thought to herself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **OK, OK IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES SO I NEED TO CUT THESE ONES SHORTER, BUT ON A PLUS SIDE I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH SOONER.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE LEAVE A THOUGHT IF YOU CAN AND HAPPY READING :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Where's Yuzucchi and Matsuri?" Harumi asked as she looked at the 3 older women who seemed to be having a argument.

"I'm opening it now Azula!" Gaia had been pacing back and forth since she closed the portal behind them.

"No you can't, lets just have faith in Yuzu and Matsuri" Azula tried to calm her friend, but it seemed to be having no effect on her as she raised her voice and spoke again.

"And if it was Mei there, would you being saying the same thing right now!?" Azula's eyes widened in shock, she went to speak but Suki spoke next.

"Hey, you 2 need to stop and we need to find a safe place to stay"

"Are we really not going back to get them?" All heads turned to wards Mei as she spoke.

From the moment she laid eyes on Yuzu when her and Harumi got home her heart was racing because of nervousness of seeing the blonde, but now if was beating fast for another reason.

Fear, fear was creeping in the back of Mei's mind and the thought of never seeing Yuzu again was making her whole body shake.

"We have to stay here, they will know to come here, our house has a barrier around it" Gaia looked Mei in the eyes as she spoke, the raven haired girl knew that the older woman was telling the truth.

"What about him?" Mei pointed at Sokka before she spoke again.

"He clearly had some involvement in all of this"

Asami quickly stood in front of her brother as she spoke.

"Please, Sokka would never betray Princess or her family, right Sokka?"

He stayed silent as he looked at the ground.

Azula pointed her hand at him, made a fist and raised her hand above her head a cage of wind surrounded him.

"Just to be safe, we will keep him in there for now, until we get Yuzu and Matusuri back"

Suki checked over Barlock who was still unconscious and everyone else for injuries.

"I'm only waiting 2 more minutes Azula" Gaia spoke as she got ready to open a portal.

 **BACK AT HARUMI'S HOUSE**

Yuzu looked at her friend, she looked highly exhausted, she tried to protect Matsuri as best she could until.

-Stab-

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Yuzu screamed in pain as a lightning blade pierced straight through her left thigh.

"We dont want you running away now do we, I know your speed is second to none, but I highly doubt you would be able to run fast with a injury like that."

Yuzu tried to pull it out but the pain would only intensify as soon as her hand got anywhere near it.

"Shit" Matsuri spoke as she saw the blood dripping from Yuzu's leg to the ground.

She put her hand in her pocket as she yelled out to Yuzu.

"Yuzu-onee"

Yuzu and Matsuri had their backs to each other as Matsuri spoke.

"Get ready to close your eyes Yuzu-onee, and run as fast as you can"

Yuzu turned her head as she saw the small object in her friends hands before she spoke.

"Matty, you can't, not that"

Matsuri gave a grin to her friend before she threw it in the air.

"Now!"

There was a blinding light, Yuzu and Matsuri could hear all the soldiers and Kema yell in pain.

Yuzu knew this was their only chance, she picked Matsuri up and ran as fast as she could.

"How long do we have?" Yuzu asked as she didn't look back and tried to block out the pain.

"About 40 seconds, will we make it?"

Matsuri felt Yuzu clench her fists tight on her clothes, her golden glow grew wider and brighter.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Yuzu screamed as she pushed herself to move as fast as she could.

Gaia was just about to open a portal when….

-CRASH-

Yuzu and Matsuri smashed through the door.

"Oh my god" Harumi covered her mouth as she spoke and looked at the beaten up state of the 2 young girls.

"Yuzu, Matsuri" The 3 older women approached the 2.

"Quickly, Aunty Suki, Yuzu's leg" Masuri pointed at Yuzu's leg.

Everyone had their eyes on the blonde as she stood up.

"Yuzu quickly I wil-" Suki stopped talking as Yuzu limped straight passed her and towards Sokka in his wind cage.

Yuzu was still glowing, she didn't even bother to wait for Azula to lower the cage, she walked straight through causing 1000's of cuts over her body, she looked him straight in the eyes as she lifted him up by the throat.

"Why?"

Everyone stood in shock as the normally bubbly, happy and sometimes clumsy blonde was being serious and forceful, there was no sign of joking around at all.

"I…..I" Sokka didn't know what to do.

Yuzu squeezed harder as she spoke again

"You put all of their lives in danger, I want to know why!"

"King Kema promised me that Asami and I would be protected and that no one would ever hurt us if I found you and pushed this" Sokka pulled a small tracer out of his pocket, Yuzu grabbed it and quickly crushed it, her anger was way passed boiling point and to be honest she didn't know if she could come back from it. Her hand started closing more and more around his throat.

"Princess your killing him!" Asami yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

Yuzu wanted him to know the consequences for his actions.

All of a sudden she started to feel weak, her power was leaving her, she looked to her side and saw Asami siphoning her power away from her.

"Yuzu" Yuzu turned her head to see Mei and her beautiful violet eyes.

Her body was feeling heavy and everything went black.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her body was still a bit heavy, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri ran up to her friend and gave her a tight hug, Yuzu looked around the room.

There was Azula, Gaia, Suki, Harumi, Mei, Matsuri and Chester.

"Is everyone o.k?" Yuzu asked as she looked around, she didn't know where she was right now.

"Do you always put everyone before yourself Yuzucchi?" Harumi gave a warm smile to her blonde friend.

Gaia then nodded as she spoke.

"Yes we are all o.k, thanks to you"

Yuzu and Mei locked eyes, it was like an unknown force kept pulling them together.

Suki's voice brought both girls back to reality.

"Although Asami is in a coma now as well as Barlock-sensei"

Yuzu snapped her head towards Suki as she waited for more of an explanation.

"It seems that when she tried to stop you she siphoned too much of your energy, it was too much for her body and she fell into a coma"

Yuzu had a mix of worry and anger flash over her face, she went to speak but it was Chester who spoke first.

"Dont worry Princess, Sokka is locked up, no one will find you here or hurt anyone"

Yuzu gave a slight nod and a small smile to the bald man.

"Where are we?" Yuzu asked.

"Your at the training warehouse but your a few more levels lower, this is technically my place"

Chester gave a wide smile to the confused looking Princes.

Yuzu just nodded before she spoke again.

"Can I see her?" Yuzu looked at Suki with determination.

"Your body is still recovering too Princess, you should eat something and get some more rest, I was able to heal your cheek and all the cuts you received when you walked through the wind barrier Azula made but your leg is only about 70%, the lightning shocked the nerves in your body"

Suki pointed to Yuzu's injured leg as she spoke.

Yuzu rubbed her leg as she spoke back.

"I'll be fine, i have been worse. Aunty Gaia can confirm that"

Yuzu held Suki in her gaze as she waited for an answer.

"Of course you can see her, will you rest after that then?" Suki asked, which Yuzu just nodded in reply.

Yuzu followed Suki to a room, once the door opened she saw Asami laying peacefully.

"I've tried healing her but nothing seems to work, I have no idea how long she will be like this for."

Suki could see how much pain Yuzu had written over her face as she said thanks and made her way next to Asami.

Yuzu brushed a few strands of hair out of Asami's face before she closed her eyes.

"Can I siphon my powers back Aunty?" Yuzu kept her eyes on the silver haired girl as she spoke.

"I'm not sure, but that is also too risky, your not at 100%, you shouldn't try anything yet"

Suki had only just met Yuzu not too long ago, but she could already tell that she was a gentle soul, she had her mothers compassion and her fathers heart.

Yuzu started glowing, she felt like a failure.

"Yuzu please just listen to Suki, we will figure this out soon" Gaia and everyone were now at the doorway looking at Yuzu.

Yuzu had her back to the group as she spoke again.

"I cant just do nothing, if there is even the smallest chance I can do something, I should"

Yuzu turned to look at them all, tears running down her face as her bright emerald eyes were glowing.

"Yuzu" Mei spoke under her breath as she looked at the blonde princess that always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve.

Yuzu closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate, when she opened them again she spoke.

"Just let me try"

No one could deny her request, they all knew by now that when Yuzu had an idea in her head that she wouldn't stop until she saw it through to the end.

Yuzu grabbed Asami's hand and tried to reverse what was done, she felt some of her power returning but it was only the slightest bit.

-sigh-

Yuzu didn't know why her energy wasn't coming back to her.

"If she's a siphon type, just physical touch should be enough" Chester spoke as he still seemed to be a bit confused as to why it wasn't working.

Matsuri tried to lighten the mood as she spoke.

"Ha maybe you should try kissing her"

Mei instantly threw Matsuri a death stare.

Mei noticed Matsuri's eyes widened, she followed her line of sight, her heart sank as she saw Yuzu's lips on Asami's.

A golden barrier grew around Yuzu and Asami, Yuzu could feel her energy returning to her, she could feel Asami move, Yuzu pulled back as she looked at the silver haired girl. Asami opened her eyes and gave a small smile as he looked into Yuzu's bright emerald eyes.

"Princess you saved me" Asami grabbed Yuzu's hand and gave a small squeeze.

Yuzu shook her head as she spoke back with a bright smile.

"No, you saved me. I'm sorry" Yuzu gave a small bow.

"Please dont bow to me, if it wasn't for my brother we wouldn't be here"

Suki quickly made her way over to the 2 and started to check Asami's stats.

"I'm glad your o.k, i'll come back later" Yuzu gave one last smile as she headed for the door.

She saw Matsuri giving her an upset look.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked as her friend looked like she wanted to punch her in the face.

"You better go see Mei" Matsuri looked at her friend who still seemed to look a bit lost at the moment.

Then it hit her, she just kissed another girl right in front of Mei. But she was only trying to save her life, surely Mei would understand that, wouldn't she?

Yuzu walked out into the main room to see Harumi pouring some tea, she looked at the blonde before she spoke.

"Shes up the elevator on level 5" Harumi gave a wink before she placed the tea on a tray and headed to the room.

Yuzu went in the elevator and pressed 5.

As the numbers were counting her mind was racing.

She wanted to tell Mei everything, how much she was in love with her, how they had already confessed to each other the night that Kenzi erased her memories.

The last thing that Yuzu would ever want to do is hurt Mei.

-Ding-

The elevator doors opened, Yuzu could hear a constant banging, she followed the sound.

There she was, in the main training room shooting ice beams at every target that was being thrown her way.

Yuzu entered the room as she tried to talk to the beautiful raven haired girl.

"M-"

Yuzu quickly dodged as a ice beam went straight for her.

"Mei!" Yuzu spoke a bit louder but all she got was another beam of ice.

' _Fine, if you dont want to listen to me, i'll make you'_ Yuzu thought to herself as dodged each and every one of Meis attacks.

Mei on the other hand was going crazy.

' _Why'_ She thought as she shot another beam

' _I Thought-'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she was pushed to the ground.

"Mei"

Yuzu looked straight into her eyes, Yuzu held Meis hands above her head as she waited for her to say something, anything.

Mei couldn't contain her emotions any longer as he yelled at the blonde on top of her.

"Why her and not me?"

Tears were falling from her eyes as she tried to turn away from Yuzu, but Yuzu didn't want to play games anymore, she lent down and captured Mei's lips, Mei could feel Yuzu's emotions coming through the kiss and right there in this moment she knew that Yuzu loved her.

Yuzu slowly pulled back and gently let go of Meis hands as she pressed her forehead against the taller girl.

"Its always you Mei"

Yuzu closed her eyes and took in a breath before she said one more word that made Meis heart stop.

"But….."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **PHEW DID NOT THINK I WAS GOING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER.**

 **NOW WE ARE GETTING TO SOME GOOD PARTS.**

 **SORRY BUT I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS SO PLEASE BE PATIENT :)**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS YOU ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION, I LOVE CHATTING WITH YOU ALL AND HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS.**

 **I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS HAVING AN AWESOME WEEKEND AND HAPPY READING 3**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Mei stormed out the elevator, she walked straight passed everyone as she went into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door.

"Whats with her?" Chester spoke as he looked to the rest of the group.

"First lovers fight probably" Harumi spoke as she stood up and made her way to the room that Mei just entered.

"Lovers? Who?" Chester asked as he looked at the remaining women in the room.

Azula shook her head as she spoke.

"Your still as oblivious as ever I see"

Matsuri stood up as and headed for the elevator.

"Suri, where are you going?" Gaia asked her daughter

Matsuri spoke without turning around.

"I'm gonna go check on Yuzu-onee"

Once Matsuri reached the level she wanted she knew exactly which room her best friend would be in.

She stood on the outside for a bit as she watched the young Princess crushing every target going her way.

Sweat was already running down Yuzu's face as she continued to throw punches and different manoeuvres in the air.

' _I'll give her a bit more time'_ Matsuri thought as she took a seat and watched her friend from the other side of the glass.

Back down on the lower level Harumi slowly entered the room, it was freezing, she crossed her arms over her chest as she tried rubbing her sides in an attempt to keep warm.

"M…..Mei, what happened? You wanna talk about it?"

Meis mind was all over the place and her heart was so confused right now.

She slowly turned her head to her best friend as she spoke.

"She said we cant be together"

Harumi sat next to her and gave her a side hug as she spoke.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, maybe-"

Harumi was cut off as Mei spoke.

"No, she did mean it"

Mei thought back to what had just happened just five minutes ago.

Yuzu pretty much confessed to her but at the same time told Mei that they couldn't be together.

"What did she say? Why can't you be together?" Harumi was just as curious as Mei was.

She saw how close the 2 had grown in one week and she knew that they felt something towards each other, so why would Yuzu turn Mei down? It was the first that Harumi had ever heard something like this, usually there were people left, right and centre that would throw themselves at the raven haired beauty.

"All she said was that we can't be together" Mei's voice was starting to crack.

Harumi placed her hand on her chin as she was thinking, then after a few seconds she thought of something that she thought would help.

"Hey, why don't we just ask our mum's? I'm sure they know something, right?"

Harumi gave Mei a reassuring smile as she waited for some kind of response from her friend.

Mei nodded as she let Harumi lead her back out into the main room where the 3 older women were talking with Chester.

"Mother?" Mei spoke softly as she approached her mum and the others.

All eyes were on Azula as she looked at her daughter and spoke.

"Yes Mei?" She could see the tears already starting to form in the corner of her daughters eyes as she waited for Mei to speak again.

Mei took in a shaky breath before she spoke again.

"Do you know why Yuzu doesn't want to be with me?" Mei then looked at all the adults in the room as she spoke again.

"Do any of you?"

"Ohhhhh" Chester spoke as the older three women just rolled their eyes at him.

Azula, Gaia and Suki all gestured for the girls to take a seat.

Gaia gave Azula a small smile before she spoke.

"I think first you need to understand Yuzu a bit more"

"Was that guy really Yuzucchi's uncle?" Harumi quickly butted in which caused her mother to shoot her a death stare for being so rude.

Gaia nodded before she started to speak again.

"Yes Harumin, he is Yuzu's fathers brother. He is also the one that murdered Yuzu's mother and father before we came here"

Harumi instantly felt guilty for bringing up the subject so carelessly. She went to say something but Gaia spoke again.

"Yuzu was brought up from birth as a Princess and her whole life she has been moulded into becoming the future Queen and leader of all the realms" Gaia looked at Mei who was staring intensely into her eyes and gave a small smile before she spoke.

"Much like how you have been groomed into becoming the Heir to the Aihara house or the Taniguchi house" Gaia moved her hands between Mei and Harumi.

Suki then spoke as she knew that there may be a bit of confusion as to what a 'princess' is exactly,

"You see Harumin, Mei. Being a royal from the Kingdom Rudo is much different from the Princess stories Azula and I have read to you when you were little"

Suki looked to her friend and Azula gave a slight nod before she started to speak.

"Its not all rainbows and happy endings. Its endless hours, days and sometimes weeks of ruthless training. Physical and mental. The entire Kingdom and all the Realms for that matter rely on the Throne for stability, security and order. The lives of billions are in her hands"

Azula lent forward and had a sip from her tea as Gaia started to speak.

"Yuzu has been constantly criticised since day 1, on everything. Then schooling was no different, teachers and students would just be nice to her because she was royalty. She has been betrayed so many times by people and now even her own family"

Mei felt like her heart was breaking in 2, she knew that Yuzu must have went through some tough trials. But losing your parents in the same day and by your own uncle's hand must have been traumatising.

An automatic instinct to protect Yuzu came over her and all she wanted to do in that moment was go back up to the blonde and hold her. The sound of Gaia's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yuzu has lost so much already, I imagine that she doesn't want to lose anyone else. Yuzu has always had a big heart and was often told that she is too emotional" A smile came on Gaias face before she spoke again.

"But that is Yuzu, it is also something about her I hope will never change"

As they continued their conversation, there was another heart to heart conversation happening a few levels up.

"Water?" Matsuri handed her friend a bottle as she patted the spare spot next to her.

Yuzu didn't say a word as she accepted the bottle and sat down.

After a few moments of silence, Matsuri finally spoke up.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Matsuri waited patiently for the blonde to speak but she was met with silence.

She let out a small sigh before she spoke again.

"That bad huh?"

"I'm sorry" Yuzu kept her head down as she spoke.

Matsuri was a bit confused, she wasn't expecting an apology from the blonde.

"What for?"

Yuzu turned to her friend before she spoke again.

"You had to use the Sun stone that your Father gave you, I know it was your most precious treasure since he passed away" Yuzu didn't have enough words to express how bad she felt.

Matsuri's father had given that Sun stone to her years ago, it was the last one known in all the realms, the light could blind anyone within a certain period of time.

Yuzu never thought that Matsuri would ever consider using it, she was sure that the pink haired girl would rather die then use the stone.

Matsuri threw her arm over Yuzu's shoulder before she spoke.

"Yuzu-onee, your so silly. You and Mum are my most Precious treasures and here"

Matsuri pointed to her heart before she spoke again.

"This is where my Papa is"

Yuzu flashed her friend a smile, but the next question she was asked made that smile disappear.

"What did you say to Mei? She seemed pretty upset"

Yuzu sat there for a bit as she tried to think of the best words to use before she answered her friend.

After a few moments she finally spoke.

"I just told her the truth. That we cant be together"

Matsuri knew better than anyone that once Yuzu had made up her mind there is no changing it.

The 2 talked for a bit, Matsuri still tried to convince Yuzu, but it seemed that it was no use.

A few hours had passed, Gaia came up to get the girls for dinner.

"I'll be down soon" Yuzu gave a smile to her friend and Aunty before they headed back downstairs.

After another hour passed everyone was getting more worried about the blonde princess.

"She should be resting" Suki spoke as she stood up and was planning on getting the blonde until.

"I'll get her aunty" Suki turned around to see Mei, she had so much determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure thats a good idea Mei" Azula gave Mei a worried look.

But Mei had made up her mind, after hearing everything from her mum and Aunty's, Mei wanted Yuzu to know that she wasn't alone.

"I'll be fine mother" Mei entered the elevator and waited for the floor she wanted.

Yuzu had already pushed her body passed its limits over an hour ago. But this was the only thing keeping her mind clear.

She heard someone knock on the door but she ignored it.

Then the gravity was turned back to normal, Yuzu let out a loud sigh as she made her way to the entrance, she spoke with an annoyed tone as she opened the door.

"Matsuri I told you-"

Yuzu stopped talking as she saw Mei standing there looking at her with those deep violet eyes.

"Mei" Yuzu spoke softly as she waited for Mei to speak.

"No"

Was all that Mei said. Yuzu looked confused, she didn't know what the taller girl was going on about.

"No?" Yuzu asked as she waited for more of an explanation.

"No, I dont accept that we cant be together" Mei held Yuzu in her eyes, her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as she went to speak again.

"I Understand why you think we cant be, but Yuzu" Mei reached out and cupped Yuzu's cheek.

Instantly Yuzu melted into Mei's touch and her body wanted more, Mei moved closer as she spoke again.

"Cant you respect me enough to make my own decisions?" Mei never imagined that she would express herself like this, so openly to someone. But yet, here she was putting her heart on the line. She couldn't shake this deep connection that she feels with the Princess and she knew that Yuzu felt it as well.

"Mei I ca-" Mei placed her finger on Yuzu's lips before she could finish her sentence.

Mei could see the inner conflict that Yuzu was having within herself.

She slowly lowered her hand before she spoke.

"Yuzu, your always saving everyone and trying to help and protect everyone. But who will help and protect you?"

Yuzu stood there speechless as she listened to every word that Mei spoke.

As much as her body and heart wanted to give in to the raven haired girl, Yuzu knew that she couldn't be selfish, it wasn't a luxury she was aloud, all her frustration was finally at her limit and she let it all out.

"I cant protect you Mei. I'm a failure, I cant save my Kingdom right now, or maybe ever. I couldn't save Mama and Papa that day and I could barely save everyone at Harumi's house." Tears were falling fast as Yuzu continued to speak.

"If anything were to happen to any of you I would-"

Mei pressed her lips onto Yuzu's before she could finish what she wanted to say. As she pulled back Mei looked Yuzu straight in the eye as she spoke.

"You dont have to do everything alone anymore, you have me"

Yuzu placed her hand on top of Mei's as she spoke.

"If I lost you Mei-"

Mei cut Yuzu off again as she spoke.

"You feel it too, dont you? This pull between us, I cant explain it but I know we are meant to be together"

Yuzu stared straight into Mei's beautiful purple eyes. She knew exactly what Mei was talking about. It was just like her parents had told her a few years ago. The more she seemed to fight it the more that the student president seemed to be on her mind.

Yuzu didn't want to resist anymore, her body was feeling fatigued, she placed her other hand on Meis waist and slowly lent forward capturing those soft pink lips with her own.

Mei quickly wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck as she deepened the kiss.

They kissed each other with all the passion that they had.

-clap,clap,clap-

Yuzu and Mei both turned to see who it was.

"About time, geez" Harumi spoke as she gave a wink to both girls.

"Talk about the ultimate tease you 2" Matsuri was standing next to Harumi with a devilish grin.

"I…ummm….we…" Yuzu was trying to find the words, but nothing was coming to mind.

Mei gave Yuzu a quick kiss on the cheek which caused the blonde Princess to blush.

All the training finally hit Yuzu as she fell to one knee as the rest of her body shook.

"Yuzu!" All three girls were at her side. She quickly shook her hand in the air before she spoke.

"See you make me weak in the knees Mei" Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in to Mei, after she realised what Yuzu said she tried to give a stern look as she spoke to her.

"This is serious Yuzu, your body is fatigued, you should have been resting instead of working out"

Yuzu slowly stood back up but it seems that her body wasn't quite ready yet, her legs went to give out again but a pair of soft hands held her up.

"I got you" Mei spoke as she looked straight into Yuzu's eyes.

Matsuri and Harumi helped Yuzu back into the elevator. As they were waiting to reach the floor were they were all staying in Mei saw tears falling from Yuzu's eyes.

She wiped them away with her thumb before she spoke.

"Yuzu, whats wrong?"

Yuzu smiled at the three girls before she spoke.

"Nothing, i'm just so lucky to have you all in my life"

"Group hug" Harumi squeezed them all into a hug. Mei wasn't one fond of physical touch from other people, but right now she felt relieved that everything seemed to be settled between her and Yuzu, she still had a lot of questions but she thought she would save them for another day.

As soon as they reached the floor, all the mothers and Chester rushed to Yuzu's side. She quickly dismissed them and said she just needed a sleep, which Suki stated she had told the blonde many times before but would not listen.

After a nice long shower and eating almost all the food in Chester's fridge Yuzu finally got to lay back down in bed.

She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes, then she felt someone starting to lay down next to her, she opened her eyes to see Mei.

"Mei?" Yuzu asked as she saw the Raven haired girl laying down and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yes?" Mei asked

"What are you doing?" Yuzu didn't mind having Mei next to her, in fact she was loving it but being this close to her was making Yuzu's heart beat like crazy.

"We are all in here since there is only 3 rooms"

Yuzu looked to the other side where 2 other futons were set up which she guessed were for Harumi and Matsuri.

' _How did I not notice before?'_ She thought as she heard the door open and Harumi and Matsuri walked in ready to go to bed.

All girls said goodnight before sleep quickly took over them, it had been a long day for Yuzu and she knew that tomorrow would be even more stressful as they would have to start making a counter attack plan.

The next morning Mei woke up to see that Yuzu was no longer in the room. She quietly exited the room as she tried to not wake Harumi and Matsuri.

"Morning Mei" Azula greeted her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

Mei scanned the room to see that Yuzu was not in there either.

"If your looking for Yuzu, she is doing a physical test upstairs" Gaia spoke as she had a sip of her tea.

"Thank you" Mei politely bowed and headed straight to where Yuzu was.

' _Why does she always have to overwork herself'_ Mei thought to herself.

Meis eyes widened as she saw Yuzu in the Gravity room with Suki and Chester speaking to her through the main control room.

"O.k Princess we are adding 50 more, that will take you to 200 times Gravity"

Chester started to turn the dial, Mei watched as Yuzu's body was being pushed down slowly.

Sweat was dripping down Yuzu's toned body, Mei felt her throat get dry as she watched the Blonde starting to move a bit faster around the room, each of her muscles in her body tensing as she moved aroung the room

Mei sat quietly as she watched Suki and Chester put Yuzu through a number of different exercises.

From the Gravity room to test her strength, speed room for her speed, weapons room to test her with nearly every type of weapon you can think of and then the last one, hand on hand combat with Chester himself.

Azula had told Mei when she was younger that Chester was very skilled in Martial arts and that was the main reason why he mentored her and Harumi in self defence.

But after the events from the other day Mei now knew that Chester wasn't just good at hand on hand combat but that he is the number one fighter and has never lost a fight ever.

Apparently even though he was born and raised in the Kingdom Rudo, he never showed any signs of having any powers or abilities.

He was treated as an outsider and eventually left that realm and came to earth, he soon got involved in Kingdom matters again when he discovered that there were a lot of outcasts that had run to Earth.

And so he became a type of protector for them.

Mei took in the sight of Yuzu, she was already breathing heavy as she took her stance, they had been testing her abilities for hours now and Mei knew that Yuzu must be extremely tired and probably over exhausted by now. They had put a blocker up so now Yuzu couldn't use her powers which made Mei even more concerned for the blonde Princess.

Chester would defiantly have the advantage since he was used to not having powers, Yuzu on the other hand had come accustomed to using her powers in a day to day life.

Suki saw the concern in Meis eyes as she spoke "We need to get the Princess ready for anything, we dont know what kind of tricks the enemy will have. Plus its good for her to not rely on her powers 24/7"

"Shouldn't we let her rest a bit Aunty?" Mei asked Suki who seemed to be writing down a few notes before she turned to her niece and spoke.

"In reality Yuzu wont be given breaks Mei. She needs to push her body to its limits so that we can see how far she can really go."

Mei understood what Suki was saying but she couldn't bare the sight of watching Yuzu get beaten up without being able to defend herself properly.

Chester lunged forward fast, he quickly landed a few blows and knocked Yuzu to the ground.

The fight went on for a bit, with Yuzu meeting Chesters every hit.

She knew she couldn't hold out much longer and his attacks were fast and precise.

After about an hour Yuzu was left on the ground breathing heavily as she stared at the ceiling, a smile grew on her face as she heard Chester speak.

"Good work Princess" After that they both lost consciousness.

Outside of the room everyone was now gathered and had been watching the last 15 minutes of the fight.

"I cant believe it" Azula spoke as she looked at the 2 fighters laying on the floor.

"So its a draw then?" Harumi asked as she waited for an answer.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Matsuri asked as she looked at Yuzu laying on the floor.

"Its fine, they are just exhausted" Suki wrote a few more notes down before she made her way to the 2.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu jolted up and quickly looked around the room.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned to the source of the voice

"Mei" Yuzu gave her a smile as she tried to get up, Mei was quickly at Yuzu's side as she tried to get her to lay back down.

"Its fine Mei, I feel great" Yuzu kept the warm smile on her face, Mei couldn't help but smile back.

As she opened the door she was greeted with everyone except for Chester sitting at a table having something to eat.

"Princess how are you feeling?" Asami spoke as she got up and started to place some food on a plate for Yuzu.

Yuzu and Mei took a seat as they all ate in silence for a bit until Yuzu decided to break it.

"How did I go aunty?"

Yuzu had a serious look in her eyes as she looked at Suki.

Suki gave a wide smile which seemed to ease the blonde for a bit before she spoke.

"Actually, really well. Your strength has increased to 200 times gravity. Your speed is extraordinary, I couldn't actually get a proper reading on you because you were moving to fast."

Yuzu nodded as she waited for her aunty to continue.

"Your skills with weapons is also very impressive but it seems swords are what you find easiest to handle" Suki then looked at Chesters closed bedroom door before she spoke again.

"And your fight with Chester was great, I mean. I never thought you would be on the same level as him just yet"

Yuzu gave the entire table a smile, but the next sentence that left Suki's mouth made Yuzu lower her head as a few thoughts came to mind.

"Ume and Rohan really did make sure you were well trained in all areas"

-Ding-

Everyones head turned towards the elevator.

"Everyone is here, so who could that be?" Gaia spoke.

Yuzu quickly got out of her chair and stood ready as she waited for the doors to open.

Once the doors were finally open everyone's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Grandfather?" Mei spoke as she looked at the man exiting the elevator.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **OK THIS ONE IS A BIT LONGER, SO I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY.**

 **THAT YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK AND AS USUAL HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Everyone stood in silence as they looked at the older man in the room.

"You all need to come with me quickly" He spoke as he looked at everyone in the room.

Yuzu gave a confused look before she spoke

"Umm Mr Chairman, we can't leave here right now, and how did you get in here?"

The Chairman continued to stand where he was as he spoke.

"Sorry Princess but I wont leave my only Grandchild's life in danger"

Everyone was in shock as they heard him speak, Yuzu went to speak but he spoke again.

"Your Gaia right?"

Gaia just nodded as she waited for him to speak more.

"Can you make a portal directly to my mansion?"

Everyone was still trying to process what was going on, he let out a loud sigh before he spoke again.

"I will explain everything once we are all in a safe location, but for now can we all get going?"

He looked straight back at Gaia. All eyes were on Yuzu as they waited for what she wanted to do next.

Yuzu never felt threatened by the older man and she knew that he did care for Mei, she gave a nod to Gaia to make a portal.

"It's too far, I dont think I can make it directly to the Mansion"

Gaia spoke as she had a portal open. The Chairman then turned his attention to Asami before he spoke.

"You there. Your a siphon aren't you? Give some energy to Gaia so that she can widen her reach"

Asami looked at Yuzu, Yuzu gave another nod as she watched Asami grab Gaias hand, after a few seconds Gaia gave a smile as she spoke.

"It worked, i've linked a portal directly into the mansion"

"Excellent, it's time to go, now" The Chairman gestured for everyone to enter the portal.

They rolled Barlock and Chester in first on a stretcher as they were both still passed out.

One by one they started to enter until it was just Yuzu, Mei, Gaia and Asami left.

"We can trust him, right Mei?" Yuzu looked straight into her lovers eyes as she waited for a response.

Mei simply nodded before she grabbed Yuzu's hand and went through the portal as well.

As they exited the portal they were met with a huge mansion with countless rooms.

"This way" Mei's Grandfather gestured towards a large lounge area that had space for everyone to sit, he saw that Mei and Yuzu were holding hands and made a point to sit them away from each other.

As soon as everyone was seated he spoke.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I am Hiden Aihara, main head to the Aihara name"

Yuzu felt a tingle up her spine, Hiden was looking at everyone in the room then in a blink of an eye…

-CRASH-

-GASP-

Everyone was speechless as Hiden had moved at super speed and attacked Yuzu.

Yuzu blocked his fist with her hand, both were eye to eye, Yuzu saw his violet eyes light up, her eyes widened as she jumped out of her seat and pushed him back.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yuzu yelled as she glared at the old man.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" Mei went to step forward but stopped in her tracks as his voice echoed in the room.

"Mei Aihara, stay where you are. Dont move" Hiden glanced to his Granddaughter then back to the blonde Princess in front of him.

Everyone else went to get ready to attack but Yuzu quickly raised her hand before she spoke.

"No, its o.k everyone. I'll handle this"

"Dont take me lightly little girl, just because you have royal blood doesn't mean you can do as you please."

Hiden started to have a purple glow as he got ready to attack.

"Prepare yourself"

Yuzu took a defensive stance as she readied herself with her golden glow.

"Bring it old man"

-BANG-

Yuzu barely dodged the attack ' _He's no ordinary speedster or old man'_ Yuzu though to herself as she turned to face her opponent, Hiden was already on his way towards Yuzu, she sped behind him and went to attack when he quickly dodged her punch and was back to where he was standing to start with.

"Enough!" He yelled as he lowered his barrier and bowed towards Yuzu.

"It is an honour to meet you Princess Yuzuko"

Yuzu still had her barrier up as she looked confused at Hiden ' _What is happening right now?'_

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Hiden spoke again.

"I'm truly sorry if I startled you, but I needed to see for myself that you are worthy to be our Princess"

"Hiden how dare yo-"

Gaia stopped speaking as Yuzu placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Its o.k Aunty"

Gaia glared at Hiden before she looked back at Yuzu and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm guessing you are going to tell us what exactly is going on now, right?" Yuzu looked at the older man as she gestured for her aunty to relax and everyone else as well.

"So your not just fast on your feet I see" Hiden took a seat as he had a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry, but I dont trust easily, but I hope you will believe me when i say that I have all your best interests in mind" He looked to everyone as he spoke.

"So why did you bring us here? Chester's seemed like a secure location" Gaia was still glaring at the older man as she spoke. Yuzu is like a daughter to her and he did just try to attack her only a few seconds ago.

Hiden squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as he took a moment to think before he spoke.

"Well I guess the easiest way to start to from the beginning"

Hiden then started to explain how he was from Kingdom Rudo, he was a bit vague on the details which didn't go unnoticed by Yuzu.

He has been a collector of knowledge for the longest time and helped Chester set up his training warehouse and the other warehouse with the barrier that Harumin and Mei would do their self defence training.

Since he helped Chester in building his warehouses, Hiden also helped with the security side of things and his sensors had gone off only 5 minutes before he arrived at the facility to warn the others.

Even though Chester did help a lot of outsiders from other realms, it was no secret that Yuzu's uncle and cousin were looking everywhere for her and it seemed that one of the regulars there recognised Yuzu and had got in contact with the uncle.

He explained that his powers are super speed, Yuzu could see he was hiding something and she couldn't just let it slide.

"Where is your family? Why did you leave the kingdom? and why are you lying about your powers?"

Everyone looked surprised at the blonde as she started to interrogate him.

"Nothing gets passed you, young Princess" Hiden was quick to answer back to the blonde.

Yuzu went to speak when a familiar voice came from around the corner.

"Dont worry Princess, we can trust him, there are a few things that cant be said right now"

Chester slowly made his way around to the group and took a seat.

Yuzu's expression softened as she spoke again.

"If you say so Chester, I dont like liars though"

Chester could hear the slight irritation in Yuzu's voice, he gave a smile as he tried to reassure her.

"Lets just say we will explain everything else later, for now you all know exactly what you need to"

Chester looked at Hiden who gave him a nod.

Yuzu reluctantly gave a nod as she stood up and stretched her body.

"Do you have anywhere to stretch my legs Hiden?"

Mei's eyes widened as she heard Yuzu address her Grandfather in such a casual way.

To Yuzu's surprise it was Chester that answered her question.

"You will love it here Princess, Hiden has more modern equipment than I do"

They all followed Hiden to a large door at the end of the mansion, he entered a code for it to open and then….

"Wow, this place is huge" Matsuri sped around the entire place.

"Its at least 15 times more bigger then Chesters place" Hiden gave a proud smile as he walked everyone to a large board that explained where everything was.

It had all the same facilities as Chesters but on a much larger and fancier scale.

"If you think the library in the Mansion is impressive, I think you will love this one Mei" Hiden opened a door to show rows and rows of books that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Another door opened and Yuzu couldn't believe her eyes.

"Home?" She spoke in a small whisper as she looked up at the 3 moons in the sky and flowers that used to grow at the back of the palace.

"This is the meditating room, its made to be a replica of where you find yourself most at peace" Hiden then looked at Yuzu as he continued to speak.

"And since you were the first to walk in Princess, its going off your thoughts"

"Is this what it looks like over there Yuzucchi?" Harumin turned around in circles as she took in everything she could see.

"Not anymore" Asami spoke as she looked down at her feet.

Yuzu clenched her fists as the thought of her people suffering played on her mind.

After the tour of the mansion, Hiden showed everyone to their rooms.

"You must all be tired, please get some rest, dinner will be served at 7pm, Princess may I talk with you for a moment?"

Everyone looked at Yuzu and Hiden, they were all thinking the same thing, he quickly raised his hand as he spoke again.

"Dont worry, there will be no fighting"

They all went their separate ways as they left Hiden and Yuzu in the main room.

"Princess can I ask a question?" He had a serious look as he spoke.

Yuzu gave her own serious loopback at the old man as she spoke.

"Sure"

Hidens eyes went to the door then back to Yuzu before he spoke.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Yuzu didn't really understand what he was asking, she raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Yes, i have many special people in my life, they are in this Mansion right now"

' _This is a waste of my time, what does he want?'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as he spoke again.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, do you have anyone romantic in your life?"

Her eyes widened, why was he asking this kind of question?

The conversation was making Yuzu more annoyed by the second, she crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke in a more irritated tone.

"What exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Yuzu turned and went to leave, he had wasted enough of her time today, she had to start preparing herself for the biggest fight of her life.

She turned the door knob and was ready to walk out when he spoke again.

"I just want you to know, that they will try to find any weakness you have and will use anything and ANYONE to get to you. Remember that" Yuzu knew exactly who and what he was talking about, she didn't bother to turn around as she continued to walk out and close the door.

Yuzu walked down the long hallway, so many things were going through her mind right now, did she make the right decision giving in to Mei? What exactly were her and Mei now? Lovers? Friends that kissed a lot? Then there was the most obvious question, what is the next plan of attack. How will she get her Kingdom back? ' _I cant ask Matty and everyone to just follow me into war'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she reached a door.

She had unintentionally walked to the meditation room.

' _Actually, this could be just what I need right now'_ Yuzu thought as she opened the door.

Meditating was always a way for Yuzu to escape whatever was going on in her life and clearing her head was what she needed right now.

There was a waterfall that looked exactly like the one she would meditate under back home.

"This cant be real, can it?" She spoke to herself as she stretched her hand out expecting it to go straight through when…

-SPLASH-

"Got ya Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri stood on the side as she laughed at her blonde friend.

"Matsuri, really!?" Yuzu pulled herself out of the water and gave a glare as she spoke again.

"What are you doing here? I thought you all went to bed"

Matsuri's expression quickly changed from a playful smirk to a serious straight face before she spoke.

"We thought we would come and check up on you first"

"We?" Yuzu looked around when she suddenly felt an arm thrown over her shoulder.

"Yuzucchi!" Harumin gave Yuzu a wide smile as she pulled her close.

Yuzu kept her serious face on as she spoke to the 2 girls.

"Thank you for checking up on me, but as you can see im fine"

"ohh come on Yuzucchi, I was hoping that you would share some stories and tell us what it's like over there"

Harumin tried her best to give Yuzu a pout, Yuzu shook her head as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Harumin but I really don't-"

Yuzu stopped through her sentence as long silky black hair caught her eye.

"Mei"

Yuzu couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face, Matsuri noticed it straight away and couldn't let a chance to tease her friend get passed her.

"Ohhhh so seeing your childhood friend you stay serious, but one glance at your girlfriend and you break into a stupid looking smile"

Matsuri tried to hold her laugh back as she spoke, she watched as Yuzu became a nervous wreck.

"G…..Girlfriend? ummmmm is that what we are Mei?"

Mei just let out a sigh as she spoke.

"That is the usual order that things go, isn't it?" A blush was creeping up to Mei's ears as the thought of being Yuzu's girlfriend got her excited"

"Annnnnnd thats our cue to leave" Harumin threw her arm over Matsuri's shoulder and started to head for the door.

"What? I thought we were gonna all hang here for a bit and-"

Harumin cut Matsuri off as she leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Lets just leave these 2 alone, they look like they need it"

Matsuri looked to her friend, Yuzu was trying to avoid eye contact with Mei while Mei was trying to do the exact same thing.

Rolling her eyes Matsuri decided to tease her friend a little more before she left.

"Goodnight you 2, make sure to keep it down"

"Matsu-" Yuzu went to scold her friend but she was already out the door with Harumin.

They stood in a awkward silence for a little bit until Mei spoke.

"Those 2 sure are getting along well"

Yuzu looked to the door that Matsuri and Harumin just left in and then back to Mei before she spoke.

"Yeah, its nice seeing Matty getting along with other people. She normally just pushes people away all the time, especially when her dad died."

Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes and could see so much pain and suffering behind them.

Yuzu felt like Mei was seeing straight through to her soul.

"You should change your clothes" Mei gave a concerned look as she waited for Yuzu to respond.

"Oh right" Yuzu started to glow and vibrating herself at super speed, Mei watched as all the water just fell off Yuzu and to the ground.

"How did you do that?"

Yuzu gave a small smile to Mei as she spoke.

"There are many different ways that everyone can use their powers, there are no limits"

Mei looked around at the place they were standing. "It really is peaceful here Yuzu"

Yuzu sat down on the soft green grass, she patted the spot next to her as she waited for Mei to sit with her.

"I would meditate here for days back home"

"Sorry about my Grandfather" Mei bowed at Yuzu as she spoke.

Yuzu quickly placed her hand under Meis chin and lifted her head so that they were eye to eye before she spoke.

"It's fine Mei, really. He was only doing what he thought he had to, to protect you"

There was silence as the 2 were lost in each others eyes, the sound of the waterfall was calming. It only took a couple of seconds and their lips were locked in a kiss.

Yuzu cupped Meis cheek with her other hand as she gently lay her down, their lips parted for a second but were together again within seconds.

Mei ran her hands through Yuzu's soft blonde locks as she softly whispered her name.

"Yuzu"

Yuzu pulled back and looked into Meis gorgeous violet eyes, then a thought popped into her head.

' _They will use anything and ANYONE to get to you'_ Hiden's words started repeating in her head the longer she looked into Mei's eyes, tears were falling straight onto Mei's cheeks.

"Yuzu? Whats wrong?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HEY EVERYONE, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, LIFES A BIT HECTIC AT THE MOMENT SO SORRY IF I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH AS I SHOULD BE, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I HAVE THIS ENTIRE WEEKEND OFF (YAY) SO EXPECT SOME UPDATES THIS WEEKEND.**

 **THANK YOU ALL, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU CAN AND HAPPY READING :)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"I…."

Yuzu couldn't pull her eyes off the beautiful raven haired girl laying underneath her, Mei could see the conflict in those bright emeralds, she wiped the tears away with her thumb before she spoke.

"You can tell me anything, i'm not going anywhere Yuzu"

The smile on Mei's face right now made Yuzu's heart melt even more, she slowly sat back and looked up at the sky.

-sigh-

Mei sat up next to Yuzu and waited for her to speak.

"I know what I should do, my mind is telling me the logical thing to do"

Yuzu turned her head and looked into Meis violet eyes and continued to speak.

"But it feels like my heart has a mind of its own as well and its telling me the complete opposite"

-sigh-

Yuzu let out another sigh as she spoke in a more quiet tone.

"Hiden is right"

It was barely a whisper but Mei heard it. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"What did my Grandfather say?"

Yuzu told Mei about the conversation she had with her Grandfather, Mei quickly got up as she spoke.

"How dare he, I am going to see him"

Mei was in a rage, she had just got Yuzu to finally accept that they should be together and then her Grandfather tries to interfere.

Yuzu grabbed Meis wrist and pulled her back as she spoke.

"No Mei, please. He is only trying to protect you. Plus what he said is right anyway"

There it was again, the uncertainty that Yuzu would try to hide behind her eyes.

Mei knelt down next to Yuzu and looked straight into those endless emeralds as she spoke.

"Then train me so I can protect myself"

Yuzu's eyes widened as she heard the words leave Meis lips.

Mei could see that Yuzu had confusion in her eyes so she spoke some more as she tried to explain her case.

"Well, if I am more capable of protecting myself then you wont have to worry so much, right?"

Yuzu gave Mei a smile before she spoke.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

Mei lent forward and captured Yuzu's lips, as she pulled back she spoke.

"Only when it comes to you"

"We will start tomorrow then Mei"

Mei gave a surprised look as she spoke.

"I thought you would want to start straight away."

Yuzu lay on her back and looked up at the sky and spoke.

"Is it o.k if for now, we just have this moment?"

Yuzu stretched her arm out as a blush spread across her face, Mei smiled at the blushing Princess as she lay down on Yuzu's arm and looked up at the sky as well.

"Can you tell me what it's like there Yuzu?"

Yuzu felt so calm and at peace as she had Mei in her arms. She pointed to the 3 moons in the sky and started to tell Mei everything about the Kingdom Rudo.

Yuzu completely opened up to Mei about everything, she felt like weight had been lifted off her shoulders, sharing her worries with someone felt so good to her.

The 2 stayed up talking for hours until sleep finally took over them.

The next morning Mei slowly opened her eyes, a blush came across her face as she felt Yuzu holding onto her tight. Usually Mei was one that would avoid any kind of long term physical touch with anyone, but being in Yuzu's arms felt so right, there was no where else she would rather be right now.

She turned in Yuzu's strong arms and looked at her girlfriend sleeping.

For the first time since she met Yuzu she actually looked like she was at peace. Mei then looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by Yuzu's golden barrier.

Mei pressed her nose into the crook of Yuzu's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the warrior Princess, it was intoxicating.

-Bang!-

Mei flicked her head up as she heard a loud bang by the door and what looked like a energy blast heading straight for them.

-Smack-

-Splash-

In seconds Mei saw Yuzu standing in front of her and Matsuri jumping out of the water.

"Damn I thought I had you that time Yuzu-onee"

Matsuri spoke as she drained the water from her clothes and guided it back into the large lake.

"Sorry Matty, you will have to be faster then that"

Yuzu lowered her barrier as she turned to Mei and gave her a smile.

"Sorry Mei, its a little game Matty likes to play sometimes, to see who can land the first hit. Are you o.k?"

Mei simply smiled as she looked into Yuzu's eyes and could see them full of life and energy again.

"Is it safe to come in? Do they have clothes on?"

Harumin came from around the corner, Mei gave her friend a scolding look as she spoke.

"What are you talking about Haru? Why wouldn't we have clothes on?"

Mei was completely serious as she waited for her friend to answer, Yuzu on the other hand was trying to hide her blush, but the next few words that left Matsuri's mouth had both girls turn the darkest shade of red.

"Well we thought that maybe you 2 would have sex so you would be naked, right?"

"Matsuri!" Yuzu chased Matsuri around the large space, it didn't take her long to catch her friend and give her a good talking to about privacy and that there are more than one way to be intimate with someone.

"We just laid under the stars and talked all night" Yuzu spoke as she finished grilling her friend.

Matsuri just giving a quick wink before she spoke.

"Well all the adults are waiting for you 2 so hurry up"

Once everyone was upstairs they started going over the training schedules, Hiden offered to help with the training to try and help speed up the process.

"There is another way we can speed up this but I think we should try this way first"

Hiden took a sip from his tea as he spoke.

"I dont like all these secrets" Yuzu hadn't touched her breakfast or tea, which everyone had noticed.

Mei felt like she understood Yuzu even better now, even though they weren't physically intimate, having Yuzu share all her most deep inner thoughts made Mei feel like she had fallen even deeper in love with the blonde.

"Dont worry Princess its-"

Yuzu cut Chester off as she spoke over him.

"We know exactly what we need to know right now, right?"

The intense stare that Yuzu was giving sent chills down everyones spines.

Chester simply nodded as he got up and repeated the schedule to make sure that everyone knew what they should be doing.

"O.k, so Princess you will be training with me till lunch, then with Hiden till dinner. After that will be meditation. Mei you will be with Hiden till lunch then me till dinner. Matsuri you are to focus on honing your archery skills and training Harumin. Suki your number one focus is getting Barlock-sensei out of his coma. Azula see if you can find out were Kema and his men are hiding and Gaia, you and Asami work on syncing your powers, you 2 will be one of the main keys to us getting in and out of the Kingdom without being noticed"

Chester looked around the room as he gave a smile and spoke again.

"Any questions?"

Yuzu stood as she spoke.

"It seems fine to me, but I will train Mei myself"

Hiden immediately stood up and faced Yuzu as he spoke.

"No, she is my Granddaughter, I will train her"

Yuzu walked straight passed the older man as she spoke again.

"I am the only one who can protect her and I will be the one to train her"

Hiden's face screwed up as he watched the blonde make her way out of the room.

"How dare you, you arrogant little-"

Yuzu cut him off as she spoke again with her back to the group.

"If you think I am not competent enough to train her, then lets settle this in the training room"

"Yuzu"

Gaia and Matsuri called out but she was already down the hall and gone.

Hiden started to make his way down to the training room.

"Hiden what are you doing, you cant be serious?" Azula questioned as they were all following the older man.

He simply exhaled a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"Someone needs to teach that girl some respect, she cant possibly think she has more experience and knowledge then myself and Chester combined"

Once they reached the large room Yuzu was already in the middle stretching, he went to make his way towards her when….

"Grandfather, please dont do this" Mei gave her Grandfather a pleading look, he had never seen this look in her eyes in years but he was doing this for her sake, he lost his son and there was no way that he would lose his granddaughter too.

After freeing his arm from her grip he spoke.

"I'm doing this for you Mei, it might not seem like it but it is"

Before she could say anything he sped his way and was now standing face to face with the blonde.

"What are we going for? K.O? A surrender?" Yuzu didn't blink once as she spoke.

Hiden smiled as he spoke "Either will be fine by me"

Chester spoke through the speaker as he readied the match.

"O.k, the fight is to a knock out or if the other fighter surrenders, ready…."

Both Yuzu and Hiden took an offensive stance as they waited for the word.

"FIGHT!"

Hiden attacked first he tried to land a blow to Yuzu's stomach but she easily blocked his punch with both hands and pushed back as she was up in the air now.

Yuzu knew he was fast and she prepared herself for his recovery, as she thought he quickly sped up the side of the wall and was behind her. Yuzu gave a smile as she saw his fist flying towards her, she grabbed his hand and quickly flung him over her shoulder and straight down to the ground.

-Bang-

There was a huge crater in the ground, Yuzu landed back on the ground and approached the hole. ' _I didn't think it would be that easy'_ Yuzu thought as she saw a purple glow, Hiden stood there with a smile on his face, his shirt was ripped, he grabbed the side of it and threw the piece of clothing to the side.

His entire body was ripped, but also covered in so many scars. Yuzu started to wander what exactly this man had been through.

Mei knew that her Grandfather was fit for his age, but seeing him and the shape of his body Mei started to wonder how much of the man did she really know?

He chuckled a little which caused Yuzu to raise an eyebrow before she spoke.

"Whats so funny?"

"Looks like I dont need to hold back, just so you know i'm coming at you with the intent to kill"

Meis eyes widened as she yelled out

"Grandfather, no!"

Mei turned to her side as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Gaia sat there with a soft and caring look.

"Mei have faith in our Yuzu"

Mei then looked over to Matsuri, she knew that the short pink haired girl loved Yuzu like a sister and would do anything for the blonde Princess. She was sitting there calm while she shouted words of encouragement to her friend.

"Go Yuzu-onee, you got this!"

Hiden then started to have flashes of orange mixed in with his purple glow.

-Bang-

Yuzu went flying backwards and into the wall, it took her a second to realise what had actually happened.

She placed her hand on her cheek that he had just punched. ' _That actually hurt'_ Before she could recover Hiden was coming head on with another attack, she braced herself as she placed both her forearms infront of her face to block him, every punch was heavy and only getting more heavy with each hit.

"Maybe I judged you wrong yesterday"

Hiden kept ponding down on Yuzu, she started to glow golden, she quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him down to her as she head butted him and kneed him in the stomach at the same time.

' _This is over'_ Yuzu thought as she made her way towards him for the final blow, then…

-Smack-

Yuzu was punched on the left cheek and headed straight into the wall again.

"What just happened?" Gaia looked at Yuzu.

"Yuzu-onee was gonna finish him, how did he…" Matsuri stopped talking as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

Yuzu rubbed her cheek as she tried to recollect the last few seconds.

' _No i definitely had him, how did he counter that fast?'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard him speak.

"Pay attention to whats going on around you"

Yuzu stopped his hand only centimetres from her face. She used her feet and kicked off from the wall and into the air, on her way down she punched the ground causing a earthquake, Hiden lost his balance.

"Now" Yuzu said to her self as she headed straight to him then…..

-Smack-

-Bang-

Yuzu was in the ground with Hidens hands around her neck.

' _What the!? How?'_ Yuzu thought as she tried to figure out what was going on.

' _Am I missing something?'_ Yuzu swept her feet underneath him and kicked him to the side.

-Crash-

"Somethings not right" Mei looked over to Gaia as she heard her speak.

"Yuzu-onee should have had that one for sure" Matsuri was now wearing a more serious face as she watched intensely to make sure that she didn't miss a thing.

Yuzu on the other hand was starting to get frustrated, she knew that last hit should have landed but its like she was a few seconds slow or missing a few seconds…..

Her eyes suddenly went wide as she realised what was happening.

Hiden pulled himself from the wall and got ready to attack, but to his surprise Yuzu was heading towards him again.

"Haven't you leant anything?" He spoke with irritation in his voice.

Yuzu clenched her fists as she tried to concentrate with all her will.

' _I just have to move that little bit faster'_ Yuzu thought as she was just about to land her hit.

"There" She spoke to herself as she saw that orange glow just before it seemed like Hiden disappeared, Yuzu then pushed her body further and….

"Got you!" Yuzu landed a direct hit to his stomach, he immediately fell to his knees gasping for air.

"How d..did you k…know" Hiden asked in between breaths.

Up at the stands everyone was confused, all they saw was Yuzu running towards him and then the next thing he was on the ground struggling to breath.

"You can manipulate time and space cant you?" Yuzu looked down at him with a serious stare, the look he was giving her just confirmed it. She kept her eyes on him as she spoke again.

"I knew that something was off, especially with that last attack, and the only way that you could do that was if you were temporarily in another dimension"

Hiden seemed to have caught his breath a bit now before he spoke.

"But how did you get there? Only Aih-" He stopped halfway through his sentence, Yuzu raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"I simply had to move my body faster so that I could slip into the same dimension as you"

Hiden gave a glare as he spoke.

"You idiot, if you done that wrong you could have died or got lost in a space time dimension for all eternity"

Yuzu clenched her fists so hard that the inside of her palms started to bleed before she spoke.

"I have lost too many people I love already, I refuse to lose anyone else" Yuzu looked up at the window that everyone was in, her eyes locked with Meis straight away as she spoke again

"Especially Mei, I love her"

Hiden started to move, Yuzu jumped back and got ready to take on the old man.

"I surrender, you are more then worthy to train my Granddaughter and be in love with her"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **SO WE ARE GETTING A FEW BACK STORIES NOW GUYS, I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING. DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE SOME MORE FLUFFY MOMENTS BUT ALSO SOME MORE HEARTBREAK, IT WOULDN'T BE A GOOD STORY WITHOUT SOME TWISTS AND TURNS, RIGHT?**

 **ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING :)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Argh"

-Thud-

-Pant, Pant, Pant-

Emerald eyes focused on their target as she ran forward.

On the opposite side of the room deep violet eyes watched as the golden flash headed towards her.

"They have been at it for hours, should we stop them?" Chester asked as he looked at Hiden.

"The Princess know's that she has to get Mei ready for whats to come, they can't waste anytime"

Hiden stood as he had a proud look on his face.

It had been nearly 8 hours of straight hard core training, Yuzu could see that Mei was at her limit over 2 hours ago, she had asked if Mei wanted a break but she refused.

Yuzu went to sweep underneath Meis feet but she shot an ice beam just in time and flung herself straight into the air.

"Nice work Mei" Yuzu spoke as she watched her girlfriend in the air getting ready for a counter attack.

Mei started to gather all her energy into her hands as she prepared herself.

' _Concentrate, centre your energy'_ Mei thought to herself as she kept her eyes on Yuzu.

All of a sudden everything started to go dark.

"Shit" Yuzu watched as Mei lost consciousness in the air and started to fall head first towards the ground.

"Mei!" Hiden yelled out as Mei was falling at a rapid speed.

Yuzu sped up the wall and jumped off the side and easily caught Mei.

As soon as she landed she took in the sight of the beautiful raven haired girl.

Her body was clearly fatigued and dehydrated, Yuzu was holding Mei bridal style, she lent down and placed her lips onto Mei's, her golden glow surrounded them as she felt Mei start to gain consciousness and deepen the kiss.

"Yuzu?" Mei looked into her lovers eyes, she could have sworn that Yuzu's eyes were red, she blinked a few times and Yuzu's eyes were that bright emerald again.

"Are you o.k Mei?" Yuzu was giving her a concerned look, she could see that Mei was a bit confused.

"You lost consciousness in the air, you pushed yourself too far"

Mei quickly remembered what happened "Sorry Yuzu"

Mei tried to avoid Yuzu's eyes but just hearing Yuzu's voice made her look back up at the Princess.

"Dont be sorry Mei, you did great. Its your first time training non-stop with your powers and using your powers during a fight takes a big toll on your body if your not used to it"

Yuzu flashed Mei one of her trademark smiles as she placed her back on the ground.

Mei took her stance, ready to start again, Yuzu gave her a concerned look before she spoke.

"Mei, what are you doing? You should have a rest"

Mei shook her head as she spoke.

"You just healed me, right? I'll be fine"

"I only healed you about 70%, you should see Aunty Suki to completely heal you"

Mei went to argue her point but a voice came from behind her.

"Have a rest Mei, Yuzu needs to work on her speed anyway"

Hiden entered the room as he spoke.

Mei knew that both Yuzu and her Grandfather were right, but she wanted to prove that she wouldn't be a burden to Yuzu or a distraction.

Yuzu walked over to Mei and planted a soft kiss on her lips as she spoke.

"Once im done with my speed training how about we have dinner together?"

Mei was lost in those bright emerald eyes, she could honestly look into Yuzu's eyes all day, she found the blonde so captivating.

Knowing that she wouldn't win in an argument with the Blonde and her Grandfather, Mei simply nodded and headed towards the door.

"Thank you Hiden" Yuzu looked the older man in the eye as she spoke.

Hiden looked deep into Yuzu's eyes, he could see that the Princess was truly in love with his Granddaughter, it made him happy but scared at the same time.

"Dont thank me until you get your Kingdom back"

As soon as he finished his sentence the training begun.

Another 6 hours later everyone watched in amazement as Yuzu was sparring with both Chester and Hiden.

She quickly dodged Chesters attacked but lost her footing.

"Your getting sloppy" Hiden appeared behind her and knocked her straight into the wall.

"I cant believe that Chester and Hiden are keeping up with her and knocking her back" Gaia spoke as she watched the match closely.

"Shes going on 14 hours straight without a break, I cant believe that she's keeping up with Chester and Hiden" Suki spoke as she was watching Yuzu with concern.

Mei sat in silence as she watched Yuzu jumping from left to right as she dodged attacks from both Hiden and Chester, sweat was dripping from her body as she continued to move around the room.

Mei clenched her fists, Yuzu was giving her all and what was she doing? Just sitting on the side watching.

Yuzu managed to get Chester on the ground, she went to hit him again when.

-SMACK-

Hiden went to hit her on the side, Yuzu caught his leg and held on tight as he kept applying pressure until

"Thats enough now"

The three fighters looked up to see Suki giving a serious look as she approached the Princess and started to look her over.

"Good job Yuzu" Hiden and Chester both spoke before they bowed to the worn out Princess.

Yuzu fell back onto her butt as she let out a long sigh of relief, her body was already starting to cool down.

"Yuzu"

Mei was at her side, she knew that the blonde was working herself too hard, she went to speak but the look that Yuzu was giving her made her keep her mouth shut and just help her to her feet.

"Dont worry Mei, i'm fine. I just need some food and a good rest"

As promised Yuzu and Mei ate dinner together, Yuzu then left to do her usual night meditation.

Mei walked into the meditation room to see Yuzu sitting under the waterfall in only a black sports bra and matching short shorts.

Mei's entire body started to feel hot, each and every one of Yuzu's muscles were tense as the water hit her body, it wasn't until Yuzu spoke that Mei realised that she had been staring for a while.

"Is everything o.k Mei?"

Yuzu kept her eyes closed as she spoke but she knew that her girlfriend could hear her.

"Can I join you?"

Yuzu immediately opened her eyes at the request.

"AHH" She lost her concentration for a second and the water pushed her into the pool of water below.

After swimming to the edge and pulling herself out Yuzu gave Mei a concerned look before she spoke.

"It puts a lot of strain on your body, maybe we should start just here"

Yuzu went to sit down but her whole body stopped as she watched Mei take her shirt and pants off.

"What are you doing Mei?" Yuzu looked at Mei who was now standing in her own dark blue pair of sports bra and short shorts.

Mei didn't want Yuzu to treat her like she is weak, she needed to get to where Yuzu was and the only way would be to go through the hard way, she didn't have time to slowly make her way there.

She turned to the blonde before she spoke.

"Yuzu, please don't treat me like i'm weak. I can do this" The look in Mei's eyes was telling Yuzu and begging her to treat her the same.

Yuzu took in a large breath before she spoke.

"Alright Mei, but its not gonna be easy" Yuzu held Mei in her eyes. She could see the determination in Mei's eyes, that same determination she knew would get her through this training.

Yuzu walked back over to the waterfall and held her hand out, Mei took her hand without hesitation.

As soon as she got under the water she felt like the pressure was going to crush her.

Then the sound of Yuzu's sweet voice hit her ears.

"Dont think too much Mei, calm your mind and your body will follow"

Yuzu let out a little giggle before she spoke again.

"And dont forget to breath, I remember when I first tried it I forgot to breath and passed out"

Hearing Yuzu's cheerful voice reassured Mei, she did as Yuzu said and before she knew it nearly an hour had passed.

2 weeks passed so fast, everyday Yuzu and Mei would have the same training routine. Mei had never felt more in sync with her own body before, but not only that but her and Yuzu had grown closer day by day as well.

As usual the 2 made their way into the training room but were surprised when they saw Chester and Hiden already there waiting.

"Princess, Mei are you ready?" Chester gave a wide smile as he spoke.

"You 2 have been training vigorously for the last 2 weeks and we would like to test to see how far you have come" Hiden stood tall as he looked straight at the 2 young girls.

Yuzu energetically jumped into a fighting stance as she answered the 2 older men.

"We were born ready, right Mei?"

Mei couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips as she gave a graceful nod to the group.

All four fighters got ready as they heard Azula over the speakers.

"O.k, same rules apply, till K.O or surrender. Fight!"

In the observation box Matsuri and Harumin were glued to the window as they watched their best friends exchanging blows and shooting ice beams all over the room.

"Yuzucchi and Mei have got this in the bag" Harumin spoke as she watched Mei freeze one of Chesters feet to the ground.

"I dont know about that, Hiden and Chester have a lot more experience then those 2 combined" Azula spoke in a serious tone, of course she was cheering for her daughter, but she knew the facts as well. And the facts were that Mei has never been in an actual fight to the death or anything, she knew that Chester and Hiden would definitely not go easy on her daughter at all. She had watched a few of Yuzu and Mei's training sessions and she had to admit that she was impressed with how far Mei had come, but was it enough.

"Nice team work" Hiden spoke as Mei ran towards Yuzu and Yuzu threw her into the air as she shot a few ice shards towards him.

Chester had slipped Yuzu up, she quickly landed on her hands and pushed hard off the ground causing her to be up in the air with Mei.

Then in a golden flash they were both in front of Hiden, Yuzu punched him as Mei handed her a long ice shard, she spun on her heel and threw the piece of ice straight at Chester, it caught his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Wow, look at those 2" Matsuri spoke with a smile, Yuzu actually had a smile on her face, it had been a while since she had seen the blonde happy and content. As much as she hated to admit it she knew it was because of Mei.

"Do you see that Gaia?" Suki asked her friend as they watched Mei and Yuzu moving together in perfect harmony, not one misplaced foot or hand.

"They haven't spoken a word to each other since the match started" Gaia spoke as she had a shocked look on her face. Azula heard what the other 2 were talking about and she immediately watched the 2 young girls more closely.

' _They are right'_ She thought as she just watched Yuzu and Mei attack Chester and Hiden at the same time, not one word leaving their mouths.

Down on the ground Yuzu felt like her and Mei were one, she couldn't explain it but it was almost like she could feel exactly what Mei was feeling, where she wanted to move but the one feeling that Yuzu could feel coming through strong was Mei's trust in her.

Yuzu and Mei locked eyes for a second, Yuzu sped behind Mei and threw her towards Hiden.

"What?" He yelled as he wasn't expecting Yuzu to threw Mei straight into him, he braced himself to knock her out when….

Yuzu was already behind him and held him in place as Mei froze him in place, Yuzu moved at the very last second and headed straight for Chester.

"This is it Chester" Yuzu spoke as she ran straight for him, his eyes locked on Meis for a second and he realised she was smiling, he looked up but it was too late, chunks of ice came down from the ceiling and hit him hard.

"In all my years, i've never seen an Alpha and Omega move like that, so in sync with each other"

All 4 fighters turned towards the door to see a tall man standing with long silver hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"Barlock-sensei your awake" Yuzu went up to the man and gave him a tight hug.

Everyone from the stands made their way down to greet the man, after all the introductions were out of the way Mei broke the silence with a question.

"Excuse me, what did you mean by Alpha and Omega?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **YIP IM GONNA STOP THERE :)**

 **SORRY EVERYONE I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS LITTLE BIT OUT SO THAT I CAN WRITE A LONG CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND HAPPY READING :)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Barlock's eyes immediately looked straight onto Mei's, she felt like he was reading her in a way.

"Your an Aihara arent you?" Barlock then looked to the adults in the room before he spoke again.

"And between you all how could you not have explained Alpha, Omega and Beta to these young ones?"

Both Azula and Hiden lowered their heads in defeat as the teacher started to scald them.

"Lets take this to a more comfortable setting" Hiden gestured for everyone to head back to the main lounge room.

After everyone was comfortable Barlock finally spoke up.

"So what have I missed?"

Everyone spoke a little trying to explain to him all the details about what had happened. He sat there quietly as he listened to everyone speak, Yuzu was the only one that had not said a single word since they all sat down.

"Yuzuko?" Everyone looked surprised as Barlock called Yuzu by her full name. He was the only one in the whole Kingdom that Yuzu would allow to call her that, the only other time she would ever be called by her full name was if she was in trouble with her parents.

She looked up at him as she waited for him to say more.

He gave her a soft look before he spoke.

"Why haven't you said anything yet?" Barlock waited patiently for the Princess to answer.

"I dont know what to say, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop all of this, if I had…"

Yuzu's body was shaking as her golden glow was already around her.

She could feel her anger raising, about everything it was all hitting her hard right now.

Barlock gave her a stern look before he spoke.

"Control yourself, I taught you better control then that. None of this is your fault, remember that. It is Kema and his greed and jealously that did all this"

Barlock kneeled down in front of Yuzu he grabbed her hand and Meis and placed them together before he spoke.

"But you found your Omega, people go their entire lives searching for that one person and never find it. I myself have only ever seen it happen one other time apart from you 2"

He looked at Mei and gave her a warm smile before he turned his attention back to the blonde Princess.

"You found an omega in another realm, and if I'm not wrong, she is your true mate. It's not impossible but even for us, theres people who search their entire lives, and yet they just mate with what the wolf in us tells us to do in order to have a decedent. You're parents found true love and mate in each other and now life has given you this"

Yuzu looked into Meis lavender eyes as Barlock continued to speak.

"Even after all the trouble and troubles that you are facing right now. The timing couldn't have been better, now is the time you need to lean on each other for support"

Yuzu felt Mei squeeze her hand, Mei gave Yuzu a small smile which only made her heart beat faster.

"It is said that when a Alpha and Omega truly become one that they can feel each others pain, share their thoughts and complete a true bond."

Barlock held Yuzu in his gaze as he spoke again "Your mother and Father were the only ones i have seen come close to a perfect bond and even then they never were able to reach a true bond but as Master and member of the kings council, I did learn more than you could imagine Yuzuko."

Barlock stood back up as he spoke again with a smile.

"I guess I better explain it to you properly." He took a seat and had a sip of tea before he started to explain.

"So many hundreds of thousands of years ago, there was a epidemic that almost ruined our world. We were like the humans in this realm, without power and evolving, the only thing is that we were advanced by the time a deadly virus spread. Our doctors and scientists did everything trying to save our kind. The solution was a mix between our human blood with the a mystic wolf."

He quickly looked around the room to make sure that everyone was following before he continued.

"People change, and evolve, we became stronger, faster, powerful in different ways. Alpha, Beta and Omega were powerful, each one in their own way. War came as the serum of the wolf changed us more animal. Primary instinct became part of us and the alphas raised as the protectors and strongest of us all. The war last longer till a man found out that the phenix blood could make him the one who prevail."

Barlock took another sip as he let the words he just spoke sink into everyones heads.

"This is where you're great great grandpa comes in, he was a prime alpha one of the most powerful but he did not seek power at all. When he learnt that Akimiyatsu was going to kill the last phenix he gave his live to save it."

"But…" All attention turned to Yuzu as she started to speak.

"He didn't, because if that did happen the royal family never would have existed as he would have never mated with anyone at that time" Yuzu slowly trailed off as she thought that maybe she could be wrong somehow.

"Indeed Princess" Barlock said "But he did die protecting the phenix, and the phenix saved him and gave him its tears, blood and ashes and his heart beat once more. He was stronger and the phenix blood made him even more powerful. His pure intentions, his fierce heart and bravery made him worthy of the power to protect the rest, and he did."

"Yuzu quickly glanced over to her pink haired friend, she had never seen Matsuri so quiet before, she seemed to be totally trance be the History lesson.

"He was no longer just a Alpha prime, he also developed power, like speed, teleportation, he was able to take the pain from others and heal, and if it necessary use the phenix fire to stop anyone. The alphas couldn't take him and the betas and omegas rise up against the war and violence that a few keep it in order to not lose power, when the time came everyone asked him to be the protector and become King of all of the realms, and not longer after that he started a family that carried the mark of the phenix. But some other time I'll explain that"

Barlock looked around the at the young ones that were trying to take in all this new information.

"But I can give you one thing, please Yuzuko show them the mark."

Yuzu lifted up the back of her shirt to show her royal mark.

"Wow, its so pretty" Harumin looked at the different colours.

Barlock then traced his fingers around the phoenix shape as he continued to speak.

"This mark only appears on anyone that has royal blood. But only one will have a mark that glows different colours like this one here. This indicates that Yuzuko is the next in line for the throne. The only way that can change is when she dies and the next heir will have the glowing rainbow Pheonix mark like she does right now"

Barlock looked around the room, once he confirmed that everyone was following him with his explanation and he grew the sincere smile at yuzu before he spoke.

"You truly are the next for the throne Yuzuko, you have so much more untouched potential that is waiting for you to unlock it."

Matsuri quickly spoke up which got her a glare from the silver haired teacher.

"That still doesn't explain the whole Alpha, Omega and Beta situation"

Barlock only had to look at Matsuri and the devilish grin was replaced with her looking to the ground and apologising for her rudeness.

After accepting the pinked haired girls apology, Barlock started to speak again.

"I was getting to that part Matsuri. Everybody reacted differently to the effects of the wolf serum which also changed for the next generations to come. The alphas were the strongest of us all and well Alphas anyone could be one… once a Alpha finds their mate they become extremely temperamental and protective. The Betas are strong and loyal but can only ever be with another Beta. Then the Omegas…"

Barlock looked at everyone as he finished the rest of his tea and placed the cup down onto the table and continued to speak.

"They bring the balance to the table. As I said before a Beta can only be with another Beta, and Alphas can only be with an Omega, but an Omega can be with a Beta, Alpha or another Omega"

Barlock took in a breath before he continued to speak.

"The ones who bring balance to the wolf, the alphas may be male or female. But as alphas they need to spread their seed."

Mei's eyes went wide at the idea of what the sensei was saying.

"It does not matter if you are male or female if you are presented as an alpha, they will have the right tools in order to do so."

Mei locked eyes with Yuzu for a second and she was beyond red. She thought she was exactly the same because she felt the heat in her face from embarrassment.

"Betas are like humans male and female are exactly the same, only the female can carry the offspring. Then there is the omega, the opposite of the alpha, but the half they need, male or female they have uterus and all the organs to carry offspring. Usually they get in heat every three months, and because of your age I assume your family has been giving you a suppressor"

"What is that?" Yuzu questioned

"Suppressor are like what humans use for birth control, it's used to control you're hormones and that your heat doesn't go out of control, it will also help your Alpha to control themselves as well."

Barlock could see the confused look on the young faces before he continued.

"There's something more. The alphas, they only fall in love with one person, usually a omega, I'm not saying its impossible to fall for other alpha or beta, but as they are opposites and the pheromones can bring balance, but once they do, they can see no one else. They will have and feel the need of protecting the one they love. The other half will feel the same and a mark will be done by the couple. In a rut or heat the pair seal their commitment and love with a bite, that will share the scent of the other."

Mei quickly spoke without thinking.

"I will have her perfume and she will have mine."

Mei then realised and again her cheeks were burning hot.

Barlock smiled to himself as he watched the flustered young couple.

"Miss Aihara she loves you. She's a alpha that when you are in danger she will try her best to protect all of you, but mostly you, and you bring happiness, balance, and care. Even if you are on suppressors you are a omega, and you two Crossed universes and reality to find each other. This may be to much Mei. But I think you can understand why you're family hid this from you."

"I need some air, please leave me for a bit" Yuzu said as she quickly stood up and left the room, she needed to think about everything, Mei was an omega, she was at war, her parents death, the betrayal of Sokka.

This just felt like the icing on the cake, as if she didn't have enough to worry about. Now she has to make sure she doest get Mei pregnant!?

Yuzu stood outside as she admired the sky, she had never seen a sky so clear before, everything really does feel so new to her, she took in a few calming breaths to try and ease her mind.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu jumped a little as she heard Mei's soft voice, a small smile quickly grew on her lips as a thought came to her mind.

 _'_ _Of course Mei would be the only one to NOT listen to me'_ It was one of the things she loved about Mei, everyone always followed her word but Mei was different.

Yuzu turned around to look at Mei, she could see that Mei was struggling to take everything in just as much as she was right now.

Yuzu just fell at Meis feet and she did something no alpha would ever do... Submit.

Yuzu bowed her head as she spoke.

"I Yuzuko Okogi love you Mei Aihara more than anything, and I might be a alpha but you have all of me, my desire, my heart, and every part of me, even if you dont feel the same about me"

A tear came down as Yuzu stopped.

Mei looked down at the beautiful blonde Princess, Yuzu was showing her most vulnerable side and Mei didn't really know what to do as she spoke.

"Yuzu… It's a lot to handle"

Yuzu looked up at Mei with nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

"I know Mei... I'm sorry... Im sorry I'm not good enough"

"No... Yuzu I" Mei quickly knelt down and cupped Yuzu's face as she continued to speak.

"You have so many lives depending on you. You have had all these powers your entire life, I'm just learning"

Mei gently wiped Yuzu's tears away with her thumb as she continued to speak.

"We have so much to do, and yet all I can think of, is you're scent all over me telling the world we belong to each other"

Mei guided Yuzu's lips into a soft and caring kiss.

"I will ask my mum and Grandfather to stop the suppressor and when the time comes, we'll figure it out. OK?"

They shared another sweet kiss.

"I love you Mei, I will never let anyone or anything happen to you"

"I know you wouldn't Yuzu"

Barlock watched the 2 girls have their intimate moment together, he looked up to the sky as he thought to himself.

 _'_ _Do you see her my King and Queen? Yuzuko will be just fine, she has found her mate and i'm sure that she will carry on the Okogi name to be as strong and pure as ever. She will win this war, i'll make sure of it'_ Barlock quickly turned around as he heard someone else approaching.

"Its good to see you brother"

Hiden gave Barlock a hug as he spoke. Barlock returned the hug, they both looked over to the young couple that were now holding hands and looking up at the stars, it looking like Mei was giving Yuzu a bit of a star tour as she was pointing and explaining something Yuzu.

Barlocks eyes went to Mei as she spoke.

"I always imagined meeting her but never like this, in these circumstances. But to think my niece is the Omega for a Royal"

Barlock turned his attention to Hiden as he was silent for a few moments.

"Shes far from ready Barlock, I already lost Sho. I couldn't bare it if I lost her too"

Barlock could see how serious Hiden was and the concerned look in his eyes only made him smile.

Hiden looked at his brother as he spoke again.

"What are you smiling about?"

Barlock put one arm around Hidens shoulder as he spoke.

"Lucky she has us little brother"

Hiden got free from Barlocks grip. But he stopped in his tracks as he saw the smile on Barlocks face fade and a serious expression was there before Barlock spoke again.

"Also there is something I need to tell you about Sho"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **OMG! SORRY GUYS I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, BUT IF YOU FOLLOW MY OTHER STORIES YOU WILL KNOW THAT I AM TRYING MY BEST TO GET AROUND TO ALL MY STRIES. JUGGLING 5 IS NOT THAT EASY HAHA BUT I LOVE WRITING AND ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT REALLY DOES HELP.**

 **ALSO I WAS REALLY STRUGGLING ON HOW TO EXLAIN THE WHOLE ALPHA, OMEGA AND BETA AHAHAHAHA**

 **I EVEN HAD TO GET HELP FROM A READER (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH, I OWE YOU)**

 **SO I HOPE THE EXPLANATION WAS OK, I DIDN;T WANT TO COMPLICATE THINGS TOO MUCH BUT SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD EXPLAIN IT, SO THERE IT IS HAHA**

 **NOW THAT ALL THE EXPLAINING IS DONE WE CAN GET BACK INTO THE ACTION AND MAYBE SOME FLUFF, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **AND I DIDN'T SPELL CHECK (SORRY NOT SORRY LOL) JUST AFTER TRYING TO WRITE THE EXPLANATION MY MIND WAS BURNT OUT HAHA**

 **ANYWAY I THINK THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, ON TO THE NEXT STORY AND NEXT UPDATE :)**

 **AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, I LOVE GETTING ALL YOUR FEEDBACK, GOOD OR BAD.**

 **HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Yuzu looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

 _'_ _A bond huh?'_ She thought to herself as she was still processing everything that had happening this evening,

After Mei explained all the different constellations to her she had slowly fallen asleep.

She carefully got out from the raven haired girls grip, once she was standing straight Yuzu stretched her body a little before quietly making her way to the training room.

"Can't sleep Yuzuko?"

Yuzu's head spun around as she heard someone speak.

"Barlock sensei, your always able to sneak up on me like that"

Barlock started to stretch for a bit until he got into a fighting stance and looked at Yuzu with a smile.

She quickly got ready and the 2 lunged forward. They exchanged a few blows before Yuzu spoke.

"Could you not sleep either Sensei?"

Barlock got pushed back , he quickly recovered as he headed towards the blonde princess.

"Just a bit on my mind as well Yuzuko"

Those were the last words spoken as they continued to train for a few hours.

"Here" Barlock handed Yuzu a towel, she wiped the sweat from her face, she still had so much on her mind and to be honest she didn't know if she was ready to face any of it.

"You will be fine" Barlock sat next to Yuzu as she had a drink of water, Yuzu sat in silence as the teacher decided to talk some more.

"Your skills have improved since I last saw you fight, i'm impressed"

Barlock tried to give Yuzu a reassuring smile as he looked into her bright emerald eyes.

"But will it be enough to defeat Uncle and Kenzi?"

Yuzu paused for a bit before she continued to speak.

"Am I enough for the Kingdom?"

"Of course you are, you are more then ready and are definitely more then enough."

Barlock stood up , he reached his hand out as he helped Yuzu to her feet as well and spoke again.

"You really need to believe in yourself more, don't forget that you have everyone here as well"

Barlock could see that Yuzu was hiding something, but he knew the Princess well enough that she would come to him in her own time.

After a few moments of silence he playfully roughed up Yuzu's hair as he spoke.

"You should get some rest, we have a lot of preparing to do"

"Thank you Sensei" Yuzu gave the tall man a tight hug as she made her way down the hall back to where she had left Mei sleeping peacefully.

Back in the room Mei slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the stars. She looked to her side to see that Yuzu was gone, she could feel that Yuzu needed to clear her mind and that she was more then likely in the training room, her first thought was to go to the blonde but she knew that this was something that Yuzu needed to do on her own.

The ground started to collapse and Mei found herself falling, she quickly fired a ice beam to slow her down until she landed on the ground.

"Where am I?" Mei spoke to herself as she looked around, everything quickly started to change and she found herself back inside the Royal Castle.

' _Not again'_ Mei thought as she realised that she was having one of her dreams again.

But this time things felt a bit off, there was no one in sight and everything was dead silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mei knew that in all her previous dreams she couldn't interact with anyone in them but maybe this one would be different?

' _Of course no one is there Mei'_ Mei mentally scalded herself as she started to wander around the large Castle.

This was the first time she could openly walk around to where she wanted, usually she could only stand and watch as events would unfold in front of her.

Mei came into a large room that had pictures of all the Royal families from each generation.

A smile grew on her face as she saw a picture of Yuzu with her mum and dad.

She was wearing the widest grin with her sparkling emerald eyes.

Mei traced her fingers around Yuzu's face until she heard a loud bang.

-BANG-

Mei ran out to see what the noise was, she ran down the hall and through some doors when…..

-GASP-

"Yuzu!" Mei was frozen in place as she saw Yuzu laying on the ground with a sword piercing straight through her heart.

Kema was standing on Yuzu's chest as he pushed the sword deeper.

"Argh!" Yuzu cried in pain as blood started to seep out of the wound already.

"Yuzuko!" Mei snapped her head up, she covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Barlock pinned to the ceiling, he looked badly beaten and barely able to keep consciousness.

Mei tried to fire ice beams but nothing was working, she watched as Yuzu's breathing slowed down, her face turned to the side and her eyes went wide.

"Mei?"

Mei locked eyes with Yuzu, she turned around to see if it was her that Yuzu was talking to.

"Yuzu i-"

Yuzu quickly started yelling at the raven haired girl as she tried to break free.

"Mei, you have to get out of here, how did you even get here?"

Kema looked around at who the blonde was talking to, he couldnt stop a laugh from escaping his lips before he spoke.

"Wow she truly has lost it, its only the three of us here"

Yuzu ignored her uncle as her eyes stayed locked on Mei.

"Go now!"

"Yuzu no" Mei ran towards Yuzu but the ground started to fall from beneath her feet again, she tried to run faster. She could hear a voice but she tried harder to reach the blonde that was dying right in front of her.

"MEI!"

-GASP-

Mei's eyes shot open as she was met with a highly distressed Yuzu, Yuzu immediately started to check over Mei but Mei threw herself onto the blonde and held her tight.

"Mei? are you o.k?"

Mei openly cried into Yuzu's shirt as she held onto the blonde as if she would disappear if she let go.

After 30 minutes of trying to calm Mei down Yuzu finally spoke up.

"Mei, what happened? You were crying and yelling in her sleep, you even shot a few ice beams"

Yuzu then pointed to the few areas in the room that were now frozen.

Mei slowly sat up but still held onto Yuzu's shirt as she looked deep into those beautiful bright green eyes.

She started to explain to Yuzu about the weird dreams she had been experiencing.

After Mei finished she sat there and waited for Yuzu to overreact or tell her that she should have told her sooner. But instead Yuzu pulled Mei into a hug and spoke.

"Dont worry Mei, we will figure this out"

The 2 lay silently, Mei had her head on Yuzu's chest as she had both arms tightly wrapped around the blonde Princess. Yuzu was gently running her hands through Mei's long black hair as she stared up at the stars, she knew it was all only being projected from her thoughts but Yuzu couldn't help but feel like they were really laying in the grass back at the kingdom.

They both didn't go back to sleep but instead just enjoyed being in each others presence.

It wasn't long before Yuzu sensed Matsuri coming, as usual Matsuri tried to give her friend a surprise attack which also ended in a fail and her in the water.

"Thats enough games Matsuri, we should head down to where everyone else is, there is a lot that we need to go over"

Yuzu quickly grabbed Mei's hand and made her way down to the main room.

"Geez whats her problem?" Matsuri looked to Harumin as she spoke, Harumin was just as confused as the shorter girl at the moment as they watched the couple leave the room.

"Yuzu, is everything alright?" Mei felt Yuzu tighten her grip before she answered.

"Everything is fine Mei" Yuzu tried to give a smile but Mei knew that she was trying to cover something up.

The morning was full of a series of plans and different scenarios of what could happen.

Barlock was sure to cover everything, after a few hours Yuzu was given a chance to speak.

She told everyone about the dream that Mei had and her previous ones as well.

"So you are having premonitions" Azula was the first to speak up after Yuzu had explained everything that had happened.

"Well it cant really be only premonitions since she has seen the past as well" Gaia gave Mei a intense stare as she was trying to figure out what was going on with the young girl.

"Iv'e never heard of anyone having powers of premonition, it was never in any of our studies" Asami looked to Barlock as she was hoping that he would have a answer for her.

-Sigh-

Barlock gave out a loud sigh which caught the attention of the entire room, he gave a side glance to Hiden before he closed his eyes tight, when he re-opened them they were a vibrant purple, the exact same shade as Mei and Hiden.

"Sensei your eyes are purple?" Asami pointed her finger at the teacher, everyone else sat in silence as they seemed to be waiting for something.

"I guess there is no better timing then now. I think its time that you all learned the truth about me and my heritage"

Barlock explained how he is a Aihara. Aihara's were the only family line that could potentially see into the future and have similar powers to the Royal family. Barlock explained how him and Hiden are actually brothers and how their parents had seen a vision of of the entire Aihara family being attacked and wiped from existence.

Luckily they were able to get a few out and escape barely with their lives. Unfortunately their parents weren't so lucky, Barlock had decided to stay behind to find the people that wanted to kill his entire family. Purple eyes were always the main attribute that only an Aihara would have, so Barlock changed the colour of his eyes and stayed behind undercover.

"I was never able to find the ones that had killed off most of our family, then the Aihara name was erased from our history as if they never existed"

Hiden clenched his fist as he listened to his older brother.

Barlock then locked eyes with Mei before he spoke again "You have a very special gift my dear niece and I would love to teach you on how to use it properly, maybe even at will"

"We should tell them about Sho, Barlock" Hiden placed a hand on his brothers shoulder as he spoke.

"What about Sho?" Azula's voice nearly broke as she waited for a answer.

"During my studies and investigations I had heard a few people saying that they had captured a Aihara and were trying to siphon his powers for themselves"

Barlock looked between Azula and Mei, he could see how much they loved him.

"But before I could find a location on him all the events unfolded at the kingdom and well, you know the rest"

"F….Fathers alive?" Mei couldn't believe her ears, he beloved father didn't just leave her and her mother.

"Dont worry Mei, we plan on saving Sho as well as taking the kingdom back" Hiden spoke with so much strength in his voice as he looked at his Granddaughter.

Yuzu quickly stood up before she spoke.

"We should all be training then, we don't have much time"

Everyone looked at the Princess as she made her way down to the training centre.

"She needs you Mei" Barlock looked at Mei as he spoke again.

"Ive known Yuzuko all her life, there is something she isn't telling us, I dont know what it is but i can guarantee that it wont be good"

Mei made her way down to the room to see Yuzu already in her training gear doing different manoeuvres.

Mei could feel Yuzu's emotions ' _What is this?'_ Mei thought to herself as she started to feel anger, sadness and frustration take over her.

' _Is this what Yuzu is feeling?'_ Mei clenched her fist's as she watched Yuzu speed to the other side of the room.

No words were spoken as Mei jumped in next to Yuzu and the 2 started to spa.

5 Hours had passed Mei knew that she was reaching her limit but she also noticed something else, Yuzu's hits were becoming harder.

' _I will protect everyone'_ Yuzu thought as she threw another punch at Mei

' _I will get the Kingdom back!'_ Another punch was thrown

' _I wont let anything happen to Mei'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a painful yell.

"Yuzu!" Mei was holding her left side as it seemed that Yuzu hit her a bit too hard.

"Mei sorry I…." Yuzu was lost for words, she went to go to Meis side but Hiden quickly came to his Granddaughters side as Suki quickly entered after.

"What did you do!?" Hiden had anger in his voice as he waited for Suki to heal her.

"I….I….." Yuzu had hurt the one person that she swore she would protect with her life.

Suki healed her as she spoke.

"She has 3 broken ribs, it will take me a minute or 2"

Hiden got up as he went towards Yuzu but it was Meis voice that held everyone in place in the room.

"I'm fine, it's my fault, I wasn't paying complete attention to what we were doing, thats all"

Yuzu knew that Mei was lying for her, she went to speak when….

"Mei I-"

"It's fine Yuzu, really" Mei slowly stood up as Suki gave her a smile and a nod.

"See, Aunty healed me back to 100%"

Hiden locked eyes with Yuzu "I'm fine Grandfather an-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke.

"Leave, I wont you all to leave me right now"

Yuzu's glow was surrounding her body and becoming brighter, she turned her back to them as she went to walk away, she turned her head to look at Mei before she spoke in a more soft tone then before.

"Please Mei"

Mei had never seen that look in Yuzu's eyes before. "I'll be back soon Yuzu"

Mei quietly left with Hiden and Suki.

"You should eat something Mei" Suki gave her a smile, she looked at the closed door then back to her niece before she spoke again.

"Lets just give her some time"

Mei spent the next few hours reading in the Library, she wanted to find anything that would help her learn about her powers and also about Alpha's and Omega's. She blushed as she read about how the Yuzu could get her pregnant ' _Children?'_ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Chester came into the room.

"Everyone come quick, its the Princess"

Mei quickly dropped her book and ran with everyone to the training room.

 **"** Turn it off Chester!" Barlock commanded

Chester was tapping all the buttons as he tried to shut the machine down

"Iv'e tried every override that I know, I dont know how she done it but she has completely locked me out of the system, the only way to turn it off is from the inside"

"Its going on 800 times Gravity! I dont even know how she is still alive, her body should be ripped to shreds" Hiden spoke as he looked at the Blonde Princess through the window.

"I myself have only ever gone to 600 and even then I was knocked out for 2 days after" Barlock had a concerned look on his face as he spoke again.

"This is looking bad, her body is being damaged but she seems to be self healing as the damage occurs, she cant keep it up for much longer"

"Wheres Mei?" Hiden looked to the spot that his Granddaughter was standing only a few seconds ago.

All their faces dropped as they saw the door open and Mei step inside.

"Mei!" Azula and Hiden both headed towards the door but were stopped by Barlock.

"No, look. She should be dead from the moment the door was opened but she is still making her way towards Yuzu"

Everyone looked at Mei, her own purple barrier around her as she made her way to Yuzu. Yuzu was moving slowly as she kept trying to throw punches and kicks in the air, cuts covered all over her body.

"I cant fail, I have to protect everyone" Yuzu kept repeating to herself.

"Yuzu!" Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu and held her tight.

"Its ok your not alone, you never will be" Mei kept whispering reassuring words into Yuzu's ear. She could slowly feel herself lose consciousness, the pressure was getting to her.

Slowly Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei "Mei?"

Mei felt Yuzu's warmth surround her, all the pressure disappeared and it felt like it was only them 2.

"Its ok, lets get out of here" Mei kissed Yuzu softly after she spoke.

Everyone watched as Yuzu's golden light grew brighter then in a flash the 2 girls were gone.

"Where did they go?" Everyone looked at the empty room as they tried to figure out what just happened.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING MY STORIES FROM THE START.**

 **I DO TRY TO REPLY TO ALL COMMENTS, BUT IN CASE I HAVENT REPLIED TO YOU THEN ILL TAKE THE CHANCE NOWTO SAY THANK YOU.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Yuzu" Mei could feel her consciousness starting to leave her as pleasure washed over her entire body. She had lost count of how many times Yuzu had made her orgasm.

"Mei, I cant hold back any longer, I think it may hurt but bear with me o.k?"

Mei simply nodded. She watched as Yuzu's eyes transitioned to a bright red. Her golden barrier now had red bits mixed in with it.

Within seconds she felt Yuzu's lips on her's, the kiss was full of passion, Mei's mind wandered back to a few hours earlier.

 **A FEW HOURS BEFORE….**

"Yuzu?" Mei tried to get Yuzu to look at her. She had brought them to a beautiful secluded sanctuary, everything looked untouched, with colourful flowers, trees and mountains as far as the eye could see.

"Please look at me" Mei waited patiently for Yuzu to look at her.

"Do you promise to always be by my side Mei?"

Mei gave a confused expression as she heard the words leave Yuzu's mouth. Without hesitation Mei nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, of course Yuzu"

"I may fail, lose everything and become nothing" Yuzu's eyes were flickering between green and red.

"Then I'll become nothing with you Yuzu"

Yuzu crashed her lips onto Meis. She easily slipped her tongue in and explored the taller girl's mouth.

Mei let out a disappointed moan as Yuzu pulled back.

"I want you to be mine" Yuzu was looking deep into Mei's eyes, she couldn't explain it but her body felt like it was on fire. The only thing that Yuzu wanted and needed was Mei.

"I am yours" Mei's tone was soft and caring

Yuzu crashed their lips together once again before she spoke.

"Even if everyone in all the Realms turned against me?"

"Yes Yuzu"

Yuzu ripped Mei's shirt off and kissed her again.

"Yuzu!" Mei tried to scold the Princess but Yuzu asked another question.

"Do you know what i'm asking for Mei?"

Mei tried to cover her chest with her arms, she felt embarrassed and exposed.

Yuzu unhooked Meis bra and threw it aside. Then she cupped Mei's face in her hands as she spoke.

"I'm asking for forever"

Mei felt like her body was at peace and she wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist as she kissed the beautiful Princess.

Mei slowly pulled back so that she could look Yuzu in the eyes before she spoke.

"That still wouldn't be long enough"

A smile grew on Yuzu's lips and her eyes turned red. She laid Mei on the soft grass and started to make love to her.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

Mei felt like her entire body was on fire, Yuzu interlocked their hands together above Mei's head. Her grip was tight and Mei could feel her body being pushed deeper into the ground as Yuzu pushed against her, her lungs were screaming for air as Yuzu was kissing passionately. Mei didn't know how much more she could take.

Yuzu bit hard on Mei's bottom lip causing it to bleed. When she finally separated their lips, Mei gasped for air, Yuzu was still on top looking at Mei straight in the eye. All that Mei could see was passion and love.

Yuzu bit down hard on Mei's left shoulder, the pain was unbearable, the feeling of sharp pain was running through Mei's entire body.

Yuzu pressed her naked body against the beautiful raven haired girl as she felt Mei's grip tighten around her hands.

Yuzu pulled back as Mei screamed in pain. Mei felt like someone was burning her with a hot iron right where Yuzu just bit her.

Yuzu cupped her cheek as she spoke possessively "You will always be mine and I will always be yours Mei"

Mei watched as Yuzu leaned back down to where she had bitten her. But this time Yuzu placed a soft kiss on the area.

Mei turned her head to see a mark that looked like a dragon with a golden glow.

Yuzu's eyes returned to their bright emerald shade and widened as she looked at the state of her girlfriend.

Mei's body was covered in sweat. Her hair was messy, she was panting heavily and her body was covered in hickies.

"Sorry Mei I-"

Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she felt Mei's hand on her cheek. Mei's vibrant violet eyes showing nothing but love.

"I feel so warm Yuzu, I can feel your power inside me"

Mei placed one hand on her stomach as she spoke, she couldn't describe the feeling but she knew that she and Yuzu were linked for life now.

A bright blush covered Yuzu's face as she looked at the naked girl beneath her, she was lost for words.

' _I cant believe I just did all of that to Mei'_ Yuzu mentally scolded herself, but she couldn't even explain what had just happened, it was like her body was acting on its own instincts.

Before she could think or say anything, Mei pulled her down and kissed her, Yuzu felt Mei shift her body weight and now the younger girl was straddling her.

"M…Mei?" Mei's eyes were shining a bright blue as she licked her lips.

"It's my turn for some fun now, dont you think?"

Mei ran her hands all over Yuzu's body, each touch was electrifying to the Princess.

Yuzu gulped loudly as she let anticipation take over.

Kisses and moans could be heard from the secluded area and right here in this moment Yuzu and Mei both knew that they belonged to each other and no one else.

Mei slowly blinked her eyes open, the warm sun rays shined brightly as she looked down to see Yuzu holding her tightly with her golden barrier around them.

' _When did I fall asleep?'_ Mei thought to herself as she tried to remember the events from the day before.

She quickly turned her head to look at her shoulder, the dragon symbol was still in the same spot. Mei blushed terribly as she realised they had fallen asleep naked. She turned in Yuzu's hold and a smile automatically came across her face as she looked at the blonde Princess.

 _'_ _She looks so peaceful'_ Mei thought as she watched Yuzu sleep.

Mei knew that Yuzu's mind had been going in overdrive lately, so much pressure and responsibility had been placed on her. Mei decided to wait patiently for Yuzu to wake up on her own. Plus she probably could use the rest after everything that had just occurred.

Yuzu slowly awoke from her sleep, as soon as she opened her eyes she was met with beautiful vibrant violet ones looking back at her adoringly.

"Good morning Princess" Mei gently rubbed Yuzu's cheek as she spoke.

"Good morning babe" Yuzu gave a wink as she stretched her body

"Yuzu?" Mei watched as Yuzu stood up and ran into the lake.

"Mei you should-"

-SPLASH-

Before Yuzu could even finish her sentence Mei jumped in right next to her before she spoke.

"Hey where is my good morning kiss?"

Yuzu looked into Meis eyes and if she had to be honest she thought that Mei looked super cute pouting, but she would never deny Mei a kiss.

In a single motion Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand and pulled her close. Mei closed her eyes as she leaned forward. The distance was killing her. She wanted to feel those soft pink lips on her own now.

The kiss was slow and tender, each girl taking in the scent of the other, once they finally pulled apart Yuzu placed her forehead on Meis as she spoke.

"Thank you for being there for me Mei"

Mei could see the tears threatening to fall from the Princess's eyes, she hugged her tight as she spoke.

"Always Yuzu"

After swimming the 2 decided to go back to everyone, as soon as they arrived at the mansion both Yuzu and Mei could feel that something was wrong.

"Princess, Mei, you're back" Suki and Gaia ran up to the pair and hugged them.

"Aunty sorry for before I-"

Gaia quickly shook her head as she spoke

"Yuzu, he took Matsuri,Barlock, Azula and Hiden"

"What?! Who?"

Both aunties explained how Kema and Kenzi found them, they had brought an army, nearly beating everyone to death.

"I'm sure he was going to kill us all, then Barlock revealed that he is an Aihara and that he would co-operate with Kema if he left everyone else alone." Suki looked over to her friend before she spoke again.

"Matsuri tried to help but got taken"

"My baby, I hope she is ok" Gaia looked at Yuzu with tear stained cheeks as she spoke.

"What should we do?"

Yuzu went to speak but Mei spoke first as she grabbed her hand.

"We will find them aunty, both Grandfather and Mother would never let anything happen to her"

Yuzu turned to Mei before she spoke.

"Are you sure about this Mei? it will be dangerous"

Mei didn't have to say anything as she simply looked at the blonde with a icy glare.

"o.k o.k, what a stupid question right?"

After a couple of hours they still couldn't figure out where he could have taken them, Yuzu had asked a few animals in the area but everyone she asked still led her to a dead end.

Gaia, Suki, Harumin, Asami, Chester, Mei and Yuzu were all in the main room trying to figure out where their loved ones were being held.

"He must have taken them back to the kingdom" suggested Chester.

"umm I-" Harumin was cut off as Suki spoke.

"I guess that would explain as to why no one has seen nor heard anything from here"

"I dont think-" Harumin was cut off again as Gaia spoke

"Doesnt that feel too predictable for Kema? I dont think he would make that kind of mistake"

-Bang-

-Gasp-

Everyone looked at Harumin as she slammed her hands on the table and spoke.

"I think I can help if someone would just give me the chance to speak"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **YIP IM GONNA STOP THERE, I WAS GONNA MAKE IT A LONG CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT WILL BE BETTER AS 2 PARTS :)**

 **PLUS IM WRITING AN UPDATE FOR MEANT TO BE? IF ANYONE READS THAT ONE TO :)**

 **ANYWAY LEAVE A COMMENT AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME, THE FUN PARTS ARE ABOUT TO START, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

All attention was on the auburn haired girl as she stood at the end of the table with a frustrated look on her face.

"What are you talking about Harumi?" Suki gave her daughter a scolding look, she wasn't sure if Harumi knew how important it was for them to find everyone as soon as possible and that this wasn't time for games.

-Sigh-

Harumin closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm talking about this"

Harumin started to have a orange glow, everyone in the room was speechless. This whole entire time they just guessed that Harumin was never going to get powers.

She slowly lifted her hand and pointed in a direction before she spoke.

"I dont know how to explain it but they are that way"

"She's a sensory type, how lucky are we, this will make things a lot easier" Asami smiled to the group after she spoke.

Harumin opened her eyes again to see everyone looking at her confused still.

There was a awkward silence for a few minutes which Suki decided to finally break as she spoke to her daughter.

"Harumin how long have you had these powers and what else can you do?"

"Ummmmmmm" Harumin placed a finger on her chin as she seemed to be in deep thought, after a few moments she finally spoke up.

"I only just discovered this power a few days ago and i'm pretty sure that this is the only thing i can do"

Mei gave Yuzu a worried expression, Harumin and the others seemed to be in a deep conversation but Mei could feel that Yuzu was feeling uneasy.

"Yuzu?" Mei rubbed her thumb along the top of Yuzu's hand in a attempt to reassure her, but the look in Yuzu's eyes were telling another story.

After a few deep breaths Yuzu looked straight into Mei's eye as she spoke.

"We wont be able to pin point the exact location without Harumin, which means we will have to bring Harumin with us"

Mei smiled at her lover, she had never met anyone so strong yet so gentle at the same time.

"Dont worry Yuzu, we wont let anything happen to anyone, we are stronger together, remember?"

Yuzu knew that Mei was right, but she really did want to avoid any chances of anyone being hurt.

After a long conversation and making a plan, everyone finally looked like they were ready to go.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Yuzu looked to the group as she waited for them to confirm.

"Harumin will point us in the direction we need to go" Asami looked at Harumin who gave a thumbs up.

"I'll open the portals to the right destinations" Gaia spoke clear as she looked at the group.

"And once we are in there Yuzu and I will grab everyone and lead them back to the portal. Aunty Suki will wait on the other side and immediately treat anyone that is injured" Mei looked back to Yuzu to make sure that they hadn't missed anything.

"Yip, and Asami will give Chester cover as he holds off anyone that tries to attack us" Yuzu then gave a warm smile before she spoke once more.

"We leave together and come home together, o.k?"

After a few portals everyone seemed to be losing trust in Harumin.

"Harumin this is the 5th time you have brought us here, there is nothing here" Suki was beyond frustrated by now, but the answer her daughter gave only frustrated her more.

"I know that Mum, but i'm telling you, they should be right here, I can feel it!"

Everyone looked around, they were pretty much in the middle of the dessert, there was nothing for miles. Everyone was starting to feel like they were going around in circles.

"Maybe she should train her power a bit more" Chester looked to the group before his eyes locked on Yuzu.

"Maybe this is too much for her first time trying to use her power properly" Gaia suggested as she gave Harumin a sad smile.

"I just-"

Harumin was cut off as Yuzu spoke.

"No, I believe in Harumin, I know she can do this"

Harumin felt her confidence leave her but she didn't want to let everyone down.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as best she could, but the result was still the same.

' _They should be right here, whats going on with me?'_

Harumin was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see Yuzu and Mei standing right next to her.

"Take your time, you got this Haru, I believe in you to" Mei gave Harumin a determined look and a small nod as she spoke.

Harumin then looked at Yuzu, she could feel the power coming from the Princess.

"Close you eyes and visualise what you are trying to do" Yuzu's voice was soft as she talked Harumin through what to do.

Harumin did as she was told, she went to speak but Yuzu's voice hit her ears first.

"Take a deep breath in and calm your mind"

' _Deep breath in and calm my mind'_ Harumin nodded as she said Yuzu's words to herself again.

"I can see it!" Harumin spoke excitedly as she could see everyones energy more clearly.

"Dont lose focus, once you have found it push that little bit more and let your power flow" Yuzu spoke as she watched Harumins glow grow brighter then as she pointed her finger a beam shot straight and hit something.

"What was that?" Asami went over, a shocked look covered her face before she spoke again.

"Its a mirage barrier, thats why we couldn't see anything around, quickly come here everyone"

Asami made a barrier around the group and they walked through.

The place was huge with multiple buildings, surprisingly there wasn't much guards around, to be honest the place looked totally deserted.

"It looks like a ghost town, is anyone even here?" Gaia spoke as she looked around the entire area.

"It doesn't matter if anyone is here or not, lets stay on track and find Matty and everyone else and get out of here"

Everyone could see the concerned look on Yuzu's face, it was hard seeing the usually bubbly Princess being so serious but they all knew that she was right, they shouldn't let their guard down even for a second.

Yuzu turned to Harumin again as she spoke.

"Which building Harumin?"

Harumin pointed to the tallest one there.

"Can you feel any other energy there?"

Harumin shook her head as she answered the blonde Princess.

"No, it feels like its only Aunty and them there"

Yuzu felt a small bit of relief come over her, hopefully this would go smoothly after all.

She quickly turned to the group as she spoke.

"Quick change in plans, we will all go together, get in and out as fast as we can"

Everyone nodded and followed the Princess to the building.

The sounds of someone screaming in pain could be heard down the long hallway.

"Grandfather!" Mei started running

"No Mei, wait" Yuzu quickly grabbed her lover as she spoke again.

"We have to be smart about this, one wrong move and someone could die"

Mei knew that Yuzu was right, but hearing her Grandfather scream in pain was making her feel physically sick.

Once they reached the destination they were met with Barlock and Hiden chained up and being shocked by some machine that seemed to be siphoning power from them. Then in 2 separate cages up in the air was Matsuri and Azula.

Everyone looked to Yuzu for the next move, without any words Yuzu and Mei looked at each other and nodded, she quickly turned to the group before she spoke.

"Leave this to me and Mei"

She pick up her lover and in a flash they were gone.

Yuzu threw Mei in the air, Mei shot 2 ice beams on the cage doors then at the same time Yuzu and Mei broke a door each.

"Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri cheered.

"Mei" Azula smiled proudly at her daughter.

Yuzu then threw Mei towards Barlock and Hiden as she quickly ran Matsuri and Azula down to the group.

Mei froze the shackles around their wrists, just like the cages they smashed the iced chains. Both men fell to their knees Yuzu went to take them back when she felt a chill up her spine she grabbed Mei and jumped backwards.

"You honestly didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Yuzu looked to the side to see Kema and Kenzi both standing with smirks on their faces.

' _Shit'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she tried to think of the best thing to do right now.

But before she could think or do anything Hiden and Barlock were already attacking.

Both were easily knocked out by Kema.

He looked over to the 2 brothers as he spoke.

"Pathetic, is that meant to be the great power of the Aihara's?"

Yuzu felt anger take over her, she looked to her side to see Mei with a purple glow, she started to feel cold, Mei's energy was freezing the entire building.

"Now isn't this interesting, who is this?" Kema looked at Mei then to Yuzu.

"This is the human girl I was telling you about father" Kenzi smirked at Yuzu as he spoke again.

"It turns out she is also a Aihara, maybe we should take her instead"

-BANG-

"What just happened?" Chester spoke from the side as all they saw was Kenzi go flying into a wall.

"Dont you dare lay a finger on her!" Yuzu quickly grabbed Barlock and Hiden while everyones attention was on Kenzi, he quickly recovered from the hit and was already making his way to Mei.

Yuzu was fast though, stopping him in his tracks, they exchanged a few blows causing the building to shake.

After a few moments Yuzu smirk at her cousin which only infuriated him more. He went to throw another punch when….

"Enough, Kenzi come here!"

Kema's voice was loud as he yelled to his son.

Kenzi did as he was told and returned to his fathers side, Yuzu was back next to Mei, she didn't let her guard down as she waited for them to make the next move.

"Father I could have had her I-"

Kenzi was quickly cut off by his father as he heard him speak.

"No, Yuzu would have beaten you easily, i dont know what it is but something is different about her"

Kema kept his eyes on his niece, he could feel it, there was something totally different about her but he knew that her power outweighed Kenzi easily and maybe even himself.

He wasn't one for retreating but he wasn't about to throw everything he had planned away now.

"Hmph, this is happening a bit earlier then I had planned but I guess it cant be helped" Kema raised his hand as it started to glow.

Yuzu and Mei both got ready for whatever was about to happen next.

A portal opened up and he reached his hand inside, what he pulled out made Azula drop to her knees and tears form in Mei's eyes.

"Father!" Mei yelled out to the tall man. He had his hands chained behind his back, Kema held him by the throat.

A wide smile was on Kema's face as he spoke.

"You have 2 choices to make Princess"

"Your killing him!" Azula ran from the side as she yelled out.

"Struggling to breathe Sho?" Kema squeezed a bit tighter as he laughed.

"Stop!" Yuzu looked straight at Azula, she gave her a pleading look before she turned her attention back to her uncle.

"What do you want?"

He placed his hand on his chin pretending that he was in deep thought before he spoke.

"Well, ill give you Sho Aihara here if you come with me"

"No!" Mei grabbed onto Yuzu, she knew exactly what her lover was thinking.

"Or I'll just kill him and we can finish this all now" Kema knew his niece was too soft to let a innocent man die, he was secretly hoping that he was right as well, as it seems that he could feel a terrifying amount of power coming from Yuzu right now.

Yuzu took a step forward as her glow grew wider.

"I wouldn't if I was you, I know your fast but I have his throat in my hands. Unless you think you can beat me before I crush his it" He squeezed a little bit more causing Sho's eyes to nearly roll back.

"Fine, you win, i'll come with you" Yuzu lowered her barrier as she spoke.

"No Yuzu you can't, we will find another way we-"

Everyones eyes went wide and shock was written on all their faces as Yuzu pulled Mei into a kiss.

Yuzu pulled back and gave Mei a smile as she turned and headed towards her uncle.

"You will leave everyone else here alone right?"

Yuzu was now only a few meters from her uncle as she spoke.

He nodded as he pulled out a pair of shackles and chains and placed them on Yuzu, she fell to one knee.

"Yuzu!" Mei went to move forward but Yuzu yelled back causing her to stop where she was.

"No Mei, please, just this once please listen to me"

A portal opened behind Yuzu, she was pulled in by Kenzi, Kema quickly threw Sho to the side and jumped inside, then the portal was closed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **AHHHHH MAN THE STRUGGLE IS REAL THIS WEEK AND ITS ONLY TUESDAY, JUST FINISHED A DOUBLE SHIFT BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE THIS HERE FOR YOU ALL :)**

 **WELL IM OFF TO THE GYM NOW GUYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I WILL BE UPDATING MARRIED LIFE, HAPPY EVER AFTER OR ONLY YOU NEXT :)**

 **LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU WANT FIRST :)**

 **ANYWAY HAVE A GREAT DAY, LEAFT A COMMENT AND HAPPY READING.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Mei, we have to get out of here NOW!" Harumin exclaimed as she ran up and grabbed Mei by the wrist.

"But Yuzu she-"

Hiden cut in as he spoke over his granddaughter, "The Princess will be fine, we will get her back, but we MUST leave NOW."

Mei glanced over to her grandfather, then back to the space that Yuzu was standing just over a minute ago. Soldiers started to appear as Harumin pulled her friend through the portal Gaia had conjured then suddenly….

"Argh!" Everyone grunted as they all landed on top of each other.

"Sorry, I didn't really have time to think of a proper landing." Gaia helped everyone up as she apologized.

"Wow, Princess wasn't kidding, this place is beautiful! Plus, she already has a barrier in place."

Asami looked around the area, it was beautiful with flowers and mountains as far as the eye could see.

"Arghhhhhh!" Sho screamed in pain as Suki pushed one of his bones back in place.

"Father!"

"Sho!" Both Mei and Azula were at his side, Mei grabbed her father's hand as her mother grabbed the other.

After a few minutes Suki was able to reduce Sho's pain. Sho explained how he was taken all those years ago. So many different experiments were conducted on him, he never thought he would see his family again. Everyone filled in the blanks for him regarding the Kingdom and everything else he had missed during his absence.

"I can't believe she traded her life for someone she has never met before." Sho was astonished.

"That's just the type of person she is." Matsuri looked at the group as she spoke.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mei fell to the ground as she felt unbearable pain overcome her body.

"Mei!" Everyone was immediately at her side.

"Quick Suki, do something." Azula pleaded to her friend.

Suki tried her best but nothing was working, she spoke as she reanalyzed Mei's body.

"She doesn't have any visible injuries. I'm also positive she wasn't injured during the fight. I don't-"

Suki stopped speaking as she saw something glowing underneath Mei's clothes on her left shoulder.

"What is that?" Harumin asked as Suki pulled the shirt up to reveal the golden dragon mark.

"I've never seen this mark before may-"

Barlock cut in, "I can't believe it…they've forged a true mate bond!"

All eyes were back on Mei as she screamed in pain again. This was too much for Azula to watch. She looked to Barlock as she asked, "What does that mean? Why is she in pain?"

"It's because of the Princess." Hiden was the next to speak.

He gave a sad expression as he spoke again.

"She is feeling whatever is happening to Princess Yuzu right now."

-Gasp-

Everyone was in shock, they didn't know what they should do. Sho made his way next to his father before he spoke.

"Then, how do we break it, she can't take this much l-"

"No!" Mei yelled in between trying to block out the pain.

"Mei?" Sho was at his daughter's side as she spoke again.

"Don't break it, I'm fine."

Mei was starting to lose consciousness, she tried her best to keep her eyes open but everything was going dark until she couldn't see or hear anything.

"Mei." A small whisper could be heard.

"Mei." It was getting louder, Mei tried to open her eyes but her lids felt so heavy.

"Mei!"

Mei's eyes shot open to see Yuzu standing before her.

"Yuzu?"

Mei tried to move but felt frozen in place.

"Is everyone ok?" Yuzu's voice sounded so close, but yet so far.

"Where am I? What is this?"

Everything felt so strange. Mei sensed Yuzu's resolve as she continued to speak.

"This is a result of our bond, a psychic connection that allows us to talk to each other in this space. Are you ok?"

Mei nodded as she was still trying to get her bearings.

"Mei, there are a few things that I need you to do, we're running out of time."

Yuzu nearly finished explaining her instructions for the group to Mei. But she was cut off by a very agitated girlfriend instead.

"No, we should be saving YOU first!"

"Don't worry about me. Remember, everyone's safety comes first."

"But you're in pain, I feel it. Why are you doing this?" Mei tried to reason with her stubborn girlfriend.

-Argh-

Both Mei and Yuzu groaned in pain simultaneously.

"They are back Mei, I have to go. Please tell everyone what I said."

Mei tried to get Yuzu to remain with her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to sustain the link, she felt Yuzu fading further and further away until…

-Gasp-

"Mei!?" Azula and Sho both pulled their daughter into a hug as they spoke.

"Yuzu!" Mei looked around at the faces surrounding her. Suddenly, without warning, a surge of power from within her grow. Almost instantly, she emanated a warm golden glow.

"It seems that the Princess is still protecting you even when she's not here." Barlock stated, his eyes transfixed on Mei as he spoke again.

"You two shared a connection just now, weren't you?"

Barlock's question reminded of Yuzu's instructions. She proceeded to explain that Yuzu wanted them to prepare a barrier and lay low for as long as they could go undetected. Then, once they were settled she wanted them locate anyone else that wanted to end Kema's reign of terror as well.

Mei could slightly feel the pain Yuzu was enduring but it was nothing on the scale of physical torment that she was in before.

"Well, sounds like we have our orders." Asami spoke softly.

Mei noticed they all seemed to just accept the fact that Yuzu was abducted and didn't want to be saved right now. She understood, but couldn't just let Yuzu sacrifice herself, once again.

Mei stood up as she asked, "How do I get to the Kingdom?"

Her question was met by confused faces. They were certain that Yuzu didn't mention anything about going to the Kingdom, unless that was a piece of information that Mei had accidentally forgotten.

"Why do you want to go there?" Hiden gave his granddaughter a questioning expression as he waited for her to answer.

"I'm going to rescue Yuzu."

"No, you can't, it's too dangerous!" Azula insisted.

"That's against Princess's strict orders." Asami asserted.

"Plus, we don't know exactly where she is right now." Gaia stepped forward as she spoke in a slightly defeated tone.

Mei took in a deep breath and scanned the group before she replied.

"I don't care, I can't just leave her there. As for her location, I know I can find her. I can feel her. I don't know how to explain it, but I can."

Mei knew that no one would go with her but she didn't care.

"Mei's right, I'm going with her." Harumin stood next to her friend as she spoke.

"Haru-" Mei never expected Harumin to follow her into danger like this. But the next sentence that left her mouth made Mei realize that she would never find anyone else like Harumin.

"Yuzucchi believed in me. She always puts other people first. We should be putting her first this time."

Mei watched as she observed everyone's expression change into one of shame. They all knew that the Harumin and Mei were right.

"They're right, we can't leave her, she is our future queen and heir to the throne. We must protect her." Chester stepped forward as he placed his fist on his chest.

One by one everyone agreed and within the next few moments they were revising their plan to take their Princess back.

"Arrggghhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu cried in pain.

"Hmph, you're much more stubborn than I expected." Kema spoke as he attached a mechanized weapon to his arm, ready to aim it at Yuzu again.

Kema had tethered Yuzu up in chains, stopping her from using any of her powers. He seemed to be using some sort of magical device to siphon her powers from her.

"Hahaha, sorry to disappoint you Uncle. I won't go down that easy." Yuzu could feel him draining all her power but what she couldn't figure out was why, why didn't he just kill her like he killed her parents?

She got ready to brace herself for more pain when…

"Princess!" Someone yelled from above.

Yuzu looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Everyone poured through a portal in the sky. Her chains were frozen and Mei quickly broke her free.

Once they landed on the ground Yuzu asked in a bewildered voice,

"What are you all doing here? It's not s-"  
Yuzu was cut off by a kiss from Mei.

With a smile on her face, Mei answered her lover as she pulled back.

"There is NO way I would ever leave you behind my love."

"We leave together and come home together, right Princess?" Chester gave a smile as he spoke.

Yuzu looked at everyone as they all gave her a thumbs up.

"I am forever indebted to you Princess." Sho bowed respectfully as he spoke.

"You guys I…" Yuzu could feel the tears coming. She was quickly brought back to reality as she heard Kema's voice.

"Sooooo, you all want to die that badly eh?"

Within seconds the entire area was filled with soldiers.

"Can you guys hold off the soldiers? I.." Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she looked at Mei and then continued to speak.

"…I mean we, will take on Uncle and Kenzi."

Everyone nodded, Yuzu held her hand out which Mei gladly grasped and in a flash they were gone.

-POW-

Yuzu landed the first punch, Kema grunted in pain, Mei shot a few ice beams, he lost his balance and…..

-BANG-

"Yuzu!" Mei screamed as Yuzu was sent flying into the ground by Kenzi.

"Hmph, time for some payb-"

-STAB-

Mei had shot a ice shard straight into Kenzi's shoulder, he quickly fired an energy beam at her but it was deflected as Yuzu's barrier protected her.

"What is this?" Kema had recovered from the blow and was now next to his son as he took in the sight of Mei.

He looked down at Yuzu, who was just getting up, and then back to Mei. Her dragon mark was glowing brightly as she stared the father and son down.

"Impossible! That can't be a mate mark on you!"

Yuzu jumped up to Mei and commanded, "Surrender yourselves now, you've already lost."

With a devilish smirk, Kema bellowed as he looked down to the rest of the group and then back to the Princess and her lover.

"You two may think you have things covered here, but what about your little friends down there? Mate mark or not that doesn't change a thing."

He leapt forward and pushed Yuzu back. Kenzi then jumped forward as he threw a few punches at Mei.

Yuzu gazed down at the rest of the group. _'Shit'_ She thought as she saw Harumin and Matsuri surrounded by at least 20 soldiers.

Matsuri was out of breath. She lost count of how many they had fought and knew that her energy level was depleting fast.

 _'_ _Damn I don't have much energy left.'_ She looked to Harumin who had brought a bow and arrow with her to help.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Harumin speak.

"I'm out of arrows Matsuri, what should we do?"

Matsuri looked around at the soldiers, they were getting closer.

"Heh, let me fry these two." One of them spoke as he got a fireball ready.

Matsuri quickly looked around for anything that would help. No water was in sight and she wouldn't be able to deflect anything at this close range. She moved to brace herself when…..

"Argh!"

Matsuri's eyes widened to see Harumin controlling the fireball. The rest of the soldiers joined in as they threw their own fire at the two.

"Taniguchi-Senpai you can control fire!" Matsuri stated as she watched Harumin hurl all the fireballs back at the soldiers. Harumin looked at her hands in disbelief and shock. She was quickly brought out of her daze as she heard Yuzu yell out to them.

"Harumin, Matty behind you!" Harumin turned to see Matsuri smiling at her as she bowed in a playful manner and gestured towards the soldiers that were heading towards them.

"After you."

Harumin couldn't stop a smile growing on her face as she held both hands out with fire engulfing them straight away. She started to head towards them with a sly grin.

"Now this is gonna be fun."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, THINGS HAVE BEEN BUSY FOR ME, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

-Pow-

Harumin hit a few soldiers with a fire ball then….

-Crash-

Matsuri threw one soldier at another one causing them both to fall to the ground and….

-Thud-

Harumin glimpsed a soldier trying to sneak up behind Matsuri and quickly shot a fireball over her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri smiled gratefully as she spoke.

' _She's pretty cute_.' Harumin was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Gaia and Suki yell out, "Girls over here quick!"

The two quickly made their way over to their parents as they saw another wave of soldiers heading their way.

Yuzu thought to herself, ' _Good work_ ' as she watched Matsuri and Harumin take down the final few soldiers near them. Suddenly….

"Hah! You should really be paying better attention." Kema bellowed as he quickly moved to throw a punch at Yuzu. The agile princess moved her upper body back, caught his punch in between her legs, and wrapped them tightly around his arm.

She gave a wide smile as she assured him, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you Uncle."

Then, in one swift motion, Yuzu flung him over her head, straight down to the ground.

"Argh!" Kenzi cried in pain as Mei stabbed him with another ice shard.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he sped towards her, he went to kick but Mei had already anticipated his move and moved just in time and froze his leg causing him to be unbalanced and go crashing face first, towards the ground. But somehow, he immediately recovered his stance.

Both father and son stood tall as they looked over to Mei and Yuzu standing next to one another.

Kema looked at Kenzi who simply nodded. Then, in a flash…

-BANG-

Both attacked Yuzu simultaneously. Mei tried to intervene but she couldn't find an opening.

"Yuzu!" She yelled but before she knew it the three of them were fighting at super speed. She could hear each punch and kick making impact and she prayed that it wasn't Yuzu receiving the hits.

"Hmph, is this all you two can do?" Yuzu questioned as she was matching the father and son hit for hit. Frustration started to take over, as Kema and Kenzi continued to attack the princess.

-Ba-dum-

The faint sound of a nearby heartbeat distracted Yuzu. She quickly tried to scan the area but nothing seemed out of place until….

-Ba-dum-

She looked over to Mei and realized it was the raven haired girl's heartbeat, then….

-Ba-dum, Ba-dum-

Yuzu's eyes widened as she realized that Mei was emanating two heartbeats.

"I told you to pay attention!" Kema sarcastically chided as he finally struck Yuzu's core.

She was instantly thrown off balance, plummeting to the ground, creating a meteoric sized crater.

Mei rushed toward Yuzu but something felt off. She felt her power draining away. Her body was feeling weak and she could feel her consciousness starting to leave her.

Kenzi noticed that Mei was about to faint.

' _Hehe, now's my chance.'_ He thought as he sped his way to attack her.

-CRACK!-

Yuzu punched Kenzi in the side of the head and sent him crashing into a mountain.

Everyone on the battlefield stopped what they were doing, their eyes now fixated on the blonde princess. She stood tall while she held an unconscious Mei, bridal style.

"What's with that colour?" Harumin spoke as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Yuzu's barrier was a bright golden yellow with bits of red flashing through it.

She had her eyes locked on her girlfriend, she slowly lifted her head up and looked directly at Kema.

"So that's how you have all that extra power." Kema spoke as he looked into Yuzu's red eyes.

"She's a true Alpha." Barlock spoke in awe as he took in the impressive sight of Yuzu.

As he recovered and made his way to Yuzu, Kenzi yelled, "How dare you; you will never be better than me!" A smile spread over his face as he saw that Yuzu didn't even brace herself as he approached. He was only inches away from striking her when she jumped at the last minute and kicked him in the head.

"Argh!" Kenzi cried in pain. Kema watched carefully. He noticed the rage in his niece's eyes.

She stood there and stared him down as she waited for him to make the next move.

Kema quickly realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing. Instead, they were watching the exchange between he and Yuzu.

Kema made his way towards Yuzu as he condescendingly declared, "Hmph, I'll finish this quickly." He was only a few steps away before he spoke again.

"I'm not as foolish as your cousin, prepare yourself!"

Punches and kicks were thrown, but Yuzu blocked all of her Uncle's attempts.

 _'_ _Impossible, she is only fighting me with her legs and I can't get ONE hit in!?_ ' Kema was brought out of his thoughts as Yuzu took a large leap backwards. She looked down at Mei. There was a golden glow coming from her love's stomach and it was quickly spreading.

"Mei?" Yuzu asked bewildered, as she watched the mother to be's glow grow faster with each passing second.

"What's happening!?" Matsuri yelled out as the entire area was engulfed in the bright golden light when…

-GASP-

Yuzu's eyes shot open as she wondered in shock, ' _What is this!?'_ She looked around the gigantic stadium filled with a throng of jubilant onlookers.

Everyone cheered, "Princess Yuzu! Princess Yuzu!"

The stunned blonde quickly looked up, tears falling as her mum and dad appeared. She jumped up to them and hugged them tightly.

Queen Ume asked her daughter, "Yuzu dear, what's wrong?" Yuzu tried to respond but the bright light returned and then…..

"Mama! Papa!" Yuzu shrieked as she was forced to watch her parents being murdered, all over again.

"Noooo, I have to save them!" She screamed but before she could do anything, everything surrounding her was enveloped in a bright light and…..

"Ohhhhh come on Mei,….Pleaseeeeeeee."

 _'_ _Why am I here?_ ' Yuzu glanced up to see Mei and Harumin walking side by side.

' _This was the first day I ever saw Mei'_ Yuzu admired her girlfriend from afar.

She heard the sound of the tyre pop and then the light materialised again and….

' _Damn it!_ ' Yuzu watched as Kenzi was about to fling Mei after erasing her memories. She tried to catch Mei but all of a sudden, everything flashed white and….

-CRASH-

 _'_ _Now I'm here?_ ' Yuzu thought to herself as she blocked Hiden's surprise punch.

She quickly looked around the room as she thought to herself, _'It seems that I'm the only one experiencing these skips in time.'_ Before Yuzu could absorb what was going on, the room quickly faded to white. The time traveling princess closed her eyes as she waited for the next time skip. In that split microsecond, Yuzu shook her head in exasperation and wondered, "Where to next?"

Yuzu's eyes shot open as she heard Mei say her name in a low, husky tone, "Yuzu."

' _OMG!'_ Yuzu's breath caught in her chest as she took in the sight of a beautifully nude Mei straddling her, breasts so lusciously round, pink nipples erect and hips slowly grinding on Yuzu, pressing herself into the princess, intuition driving her. They were both tremendously wet, and hungry for one another. Yuzu couldn't help but start to lose herself in the sensuous moment as she held onto Mei's glistening skin, cupping and squeezing her ass, guiding the love-making ministrations by the violet eyed beauty. All thoughts of the battle Yuzu's was pulled from earlier started to dissipate from her mind as she could feel Mei's centre slide against her. Yuzu's heart started to beat faster as she started to match her lover's movements; rubbing in sync. The words slipped out so naturally for Yuzu she didn't have to even think about it, "I love you."

Mei leaned down as she whispered softly in Yuzu's ear, "I love you too."

As Mei moved to sit back up, Yuzu pulled her into a hot passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced with each others, Yuzu felt her whole body shake from excitement, she held Mei's torso tightly with one arm as she used the hand of her other to grasp the back of Mei's head to deepen their kiss. The sensation made the younger girl moan into her mouth, turning Yuzu on even more than she thought was possible.

Abruptly, the area was turned white, once more.

Yuzu silently begged, _'No, not now.'_

But before Yuzu could finish the thought she was now looking up at Kema as he held Sho by the throat.

"Oh, come on." The princess murmured as she could still sense Mei's lips on her own.

She made her way to Kema, yet, everything started changing again and…

Yuzu questioned, "Where am I?" She looked out at the beautiful panoramic view. After she got her bearings, she realized that she was standing at the top of the castle in one of her favourite spots that she always loved escaping to where she could be alone.

"I don't understand what memory this is." Yuzu said to herself as she took in a large breath.

"Granny Yuzu?"

Yuzu spun around to be met with a young boy around age 8. He had jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. He was looking straight up at her. Yuzu shook her head, then answered him by exclaiming, "Did you say Granny?!"

The young boy's face remained expressionless as he answered her.

"Well, I think technically your like Great Great Granny but that's too long."

Yuzu looked the boy up and down. His looks and especially his mannerisms reminded her completely of Mei.

She looked back out at the fields that the castle overlooked.

 _'_ _It's changed._ ' She thought as she noticed a few buildings and farms had changed in size, even the castle seemed different.

' _This must be the future.'_ Yuzu concluded as it seemed to be the only reasonable explanation for what she was seeing and hearing. She went to ask the little boy a question but he spoke first with a serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you save Granny Mei?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **TADA! DAMN THREE UPDATES IN THREE DAYS PHEW IM TIRED NOW HAHAHA**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING.**

 **HAPPY READY EVERYONE :)**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"You have to kill Kema and Kenzi" The young boy didn't flinch once as he spoke to the blonde Princess.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked as she was truly lost at the conversation she was having.

"You win the battle but you dont kill them, then years later they-"

The young boy stopped as he was cut off

"Yuno! Stop, what do you think you are doing?" A tall beautiful raven haired woman approached Yuzu and the boy.

"Mei?" Yuzu spoke but as the woman got closer Yuzu could see that this wasn't Mei.

' _She has the royal mark on her neck'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she looked at the tall woman.

"Yuzu?" Looking straight at the little boy she spoke again.

"Yuno what did you do? You know we are not allowed to tamper with time"

Yuzu watched as the very confident head strong boy was reduced to a embarrassed mess as he spoke.

"Sorry Mother, but it wasn't me. I swear"

The whole area started to go white, Yuzu could feel herself fading away.

"No, wait you didn't get to explain properly" She tried to call out to them but the only reply she got was from the woman as she held her son.

"Sorry Yuzu, you can do it. We believe in you"

-GASP-

Yuzu looked around, she was back in the present, still holding a unconscious Mei.

She looked around and it was as if no time had passed at all.

"I challenge you to a Royal fight for the Throne" Kenzi pointed at Yuzu as he spoke.

Yuzu then took in the sight of everyone around her, the entire group looked exhausted, she knew this would be the only chance she could take.

"I accept" Yuzu then looked over to Gaia and gave a nod.

A portal was opened and everyone jumped inside.

Suki went straight to Mei as she lay on the ground unconsciousness.

-gasp-

Suki gasped as she was trying to heal the young girl, Azula saw the stress in her friends eyes.

"What is it Suki? Whats wrong with her?" Azula was in a panic as she saw that Mei wasn't waking up. ' _Suki is the best healer out there, why isn't she waking up!?'_ She thought to herself as she tried to wait as patiently as she could.

A bright blush spread across Suki's face as she slowly lowered her hands and her glow stopped.

"What are you doing? Can't you heal her?" Sho asked as he looked at his wives longtime friend.

"She is perfectly fine, there is nothing that i need to heal at the moment" Suki's voice became softer as the sentence ended. But that answer wasn't good enough for Azula as she spoke back to her friend.

"Then why is she still unconscious? Shouldn't she be awake now?"

"She's pregnant"

Everyone's eyes turned to the blonde princess as she spoke.

Yuzu turned to face Suki as she spoke again.

"Am I right aunty?"

Suki simply nodded her head to confirm what yuzu was saying was indeed true.

"What!? H….H…..How? When? Who?" Sho started asking questions as he looked to everyone in the group.

"Calm yourself Sho" Hiden spoke in a strong voice as he looked at his son.

Clearing his throat he spoke again as he locked eyes with the Princess.

"I'm guessing that you are the who, am I right Princess?"

Yuzu nodded as she waited for him to speak some more.

"After what I just saw on that battlefield and Mei's mate mark, I'm guessing the how was when you were in 'alpha mode' should I say?"

Yuzu simply nodded again.

"And as for the when, I dont think any of that is necessary for us to know"

"I…..I see" Was all that Sho could manage to say as he avoided eye contact with the blonde Princess.

Yuzu kneeled down and placed her hand on Mei's forehead and closed her eyes.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and spoke in a clear voice.

"Aunty is right, Mei is perfectly fine. She should wake up soon"

Everyone watched silently as Yuzu picked Mei up in one motion and walked her to a soft flower bed and laid her down gently.

After making sure that Mei was comfortable Yuzu made her way back over to the group.

Suki was finishing up healing Sho as she spoke.

"Princess please let me heal your wounds"

"I'm fine Aunty, focus on healing everyone else"

Yuzu continued to walk passed everyone, they all gave each other confused expressions.

"Princess we need to talk about the Royal Challenge" Hiden placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder as he spoke.

"What is there to talk about? He challenged me and i accepted" Yuzu's tone was clear and to the point.

"What exactly is the challenge?" Harumin looked to her mother but it was Matsuri that answered her question.

"A Royal challenge is a fight to the death for the throne, only a Royal can challenge another Royal"

"WHAT!? To the death, Yuzucchi, you cant seriously be thinking of doing this?" Harumin looked to her friend as she spoke.

Yuzu was already having so many inner conflicts with herself, and after being pulled through time she really felt like she was lost. Mei was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment and she knew that she would protect Mei no matter what.

"Sorry, I need to clear my head for a bit, dont leave this barrier"

Before anyone could speak Yuzu was gone in a golden flash.

"How irresponsible of the Princess just leaving like that" Hiden looked to where Yuzu had just left as he spoke.

"I can't explain it, but I feel as though Yuzoko just went through something important" Barlock looked to the group as he spoke.

"But she needs to prepare for the fight, she shouldn't be wasting time" Asami stood up and went to head towards where Yuzu had left but Matsuri placed her hand on the girls shoulder as she spoke.

"Yuzu-onee said she needs to clear her head so lets leave her for a bit."

"She only has 24 hours until the fight will start, she better hurry back" Hiden turned to the group before he looked at his Grand daughter on the ground, a golden glow started to cover Mei.

"Whats going on?" Sho went to his daughter and tried to touch her but the golden barrier stopped him.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE YUZU IS….**

Yuzu tried to clear her mind as she sat at the mountain top.

She had always found that she could calm her mind and clear her thought when she would meditate on her own.

It was something that her Mother had shown her, she was always a hot head and would always lose control of her powers easily. But once her Mum showed her how to calm herself down properly Yuzu felt that her power was more powerful then before and her control was greatly improved.

' _Mama, Papa, I dont know what i'm doing. Please help me'_ Yuzu begged in her mind as she thought about one of the many conversations she had with her parents.

 **YUZU THINKING BACK TO WHEN SHE SPOKE WITH HER PARENTS….**

"Yuzu you need to think before you act like that." Ume healed her 8 year old daughter as she spoke. She had just got home from some team training at school and had a few injuries.

"But that was the quickest way to win Mama" Yuzu looked at her Mother with a wide smile as she spoke with confidence.

Ume looked to her husband before they both sat down at either side of their daughter. Her father spoke first.

"Yuzuko, can I tell you something?"

Yuzu looked up at her father, she knew that when he called her by her full name that it was something serious"

Looking him in the eye Yuzu didn't have to say anything as she waited for him to continue.

"All of this is going to be yours one day"

With a confident smile Yuzu spoke back to her father.

"I know Papa"

He then pointed out the large balcony as he gestured towards the entire kingdom.

"Do you know what is the most important?"

"Keeping everyone safe!" Yuzu jumped up as she spoke

"Thats right, everyone looks to us to Lead them and protect them. It is our job to make sure that everyone in all the realms and kingdom are safe and live together in harmony, so….."

He rubbed his thumb over the spot that Yuzu had just been injured before he spoke again.

"It is important that you always think things through before you go charging in head first because your life is connected to every single person in all the Realms"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she heard what her Father was saying.

"Their lives are connected?" She spoke softly as she let the words sink in.

Ume grabbed her daughter and sat her back in between her husband before she spoke.

"Thats right. So even though you may have won todays team match in training with only a few knock outs if that was a real battle those people would have lost their lives"

Young Yuzu clenched her fists before jumping back up and looking her Mother and Father in the eye as she spoke.

"Then I will protect everyone, no one will die!"

Yuzu's father gave her a smile before he spoke.

"Yuzu I want you to promise us something"

Nodding to her parents, Yuzu waited for her father to continue.

"You will find that some people will lose their way in life, it will be up to you to put them back on the right path. Can you do it?"

"Of course Papa!" Yuzu gave a smile and her signature peace sign as she spoke with enthusiasm.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

"Sorry Mama, Papa. This was the only way I could fix this without losing anyone"

Yuzu opened her eyes to see that she was inside the link between her and Mei.

"Who are you?" She asked as she saw what looked like twin brothers standing in front of her.

They were nearly identical with short black hair but their eyes were different. One had bright emerald eyes and the other with piercing violets.

"Mother" They spoke in sync as they looked at Yuzu.

Before Yuzu could speak they spoke again.

"We didn't know how else to contact you, sorry for dragging you through all those time jumps"

The one with purple eyes spoke first.

Yuzu was far beyond confused as she looked at the 2 teenage boys in front of her.

"Oh sorry we didn't even introduce ourselves, im Yoshi Okogi and this is my twin brother Malik Okogi" The big with green eyes spoke as they both bowed to Yuzu.

Doing as she was told years ago from her parents, Yuzu kept calm as she tried to reply to the young twins.

"Whats going on? Are you….."

Yuzu didn't get to finish her sentence as Yoshi spoke.

"We are your sons Mother and we are here to warn you"

Before he could continued to speak, Yuzu quickly cut in as she spoke.

"What do you mean? You two are still in Mei, there is no way you could be teenagers an-"

Malik stepped forward as he spoke.

"Then how are we in the bond link between you and Mother? How can we control time? So many things are unanswered aren't they?"

Yuzu couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips as she heard her son speak.

' _He is just like Mei'_ Yuzu thought before she was brought out of her thoughts as Yoshi spoke up.

"Sorry we dont really have too much time to explain but we were the ones that took you through all those time jumps"

"What? Why?" Yuzu questioned as she looked the two straight in the eye.

Malik was the next to speak.

"We wanted to remind of you all the important turning points in your life and how far you have come. You will overcome this as well Mama"

Yuzu could see the seriousness in their eyes as she asked her question.

"O.k, but what aren't you telling me? The little boy in the future asked me why I didn't save Mei, what is he talking about?"

"Sorry Mama but it seems that our time is running out, if we hold on any longer Mother will be drained of too much energy. But please, you have to kill Kenzi and Kema" Malik spoke before the two boys disappeared.

-gasp-

Yuzu looked around to see that she was still on the mountain top.

' _How am I meant to kill them. Uncle and Kenzi, I have known them my entire life'_ Yuzu's thought were going around in circles.

She knew what she had to do but would she be able to do it when the time comes?

' _Mama and Papa taught me to treasure every life, right down to the smallest ant and now im expected to kill my own family!?'_ She looked up at the sky as she tried to find the answer but the only solution she could see was the same as what she had been told twice now.

 **BACK TO THE GROUP….**

"Is she safe?" Sho asked as he looked at his daughter in the golden barrier.

But just as fast as she was covered in the barrier it disappeared not long after.

"What happened?" Gaia spoke as she looked to the older Aiharas.

"I have no idea, I have only ever heard about True mate bonds, i've never seen them before" Barlock gave an apologetic smile as he spoke.

-GASP- "YUZU!"

Mei's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly as she called out for her lover.

"Mei, how are you feel in?" Azula was at her daughters side as she spoke.

After calming the raven haired girl down, everyone explained the situation to Mei.

"I thought so" Mei spoke softly as she placed a hand on her stomach and spoke again.

"I felt strange when we got to the battle field"

Mei let out a small sigh as she thought about where her blonde lover was right now.

Just as if Yuzu had read her mind she felt Yuzu's power and in a flash she was in front of the entire group.

Yuzu immediately made her way to the raven haired girl before she spoke in a concerned tone.

"Mei, how are you feeling?"

-SLAP-

-GASP-

Everyone looked shocked as they watched Mei slap the blonde Princess straight across the face before she spoke.

"What were you thinking Yuzu!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING FROM THE START. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE LEFT COMMENTS AND REVIEWS, SORRY IF I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO RESPOND BUT I AM EXTREMELY GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Yuzu didn't bother to cover her face as she responded in a low, slightly distressed tone.

"There is more at stake than just me Mei."

"We will be coming with you a-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke over her.

"No, you are all to stay out of this. No one is allowed to interfere in a Royal Challenge."

"Do you really think your uncle and cousin are going to fight fairly Yuzu?" Mei questioned her lover as she stood up and looked Yuzu straight in the eye.

"She's right Princess, knowing them they will try anything to ensure that Kenzi is victorious."

Hiden tried to persuade the young heiress to cooperate with them. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You all think I don't know that!?" Yuzu's voice was loud and clear as she scanned the entire group before she continued to speak.

"If any of you think you're more capable than I am to make this final decision, then fight me now. If you can defeat me, then I will do as you say."

"Yuzu." Mei whispered softly as she looked over toward her lover. Mei was so exasperated with her Alpha that she hadn't fully registered the physical state the blonde princess was currently in.

Yuzu was torn up and hadn't even bothered healing any of her injuries from the recent battle.

-SLAM-

Mei's eyes widened as Hiden attempted to strike Yuzu. The young Alpha easily deflected his punch and kicked the elder Aihara to the side. She could see Barlock was in deep thought as Yuzu challenged them, with confidence and a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"You can all attack me at once so we can settle our difference of opinion and move forward."

Hiden had recovered and was back on the offensive. But this time Barlock joined forces with his brother. They both tried pouncing on the princess at the same time, but Yuzu blocked and countered them easily.

'Hmmm, so this is the Alpha power.' Yuzu thought as she sensed Chester coming from behind. She quickly tripped him and knocked him to the ground.

"What is going on? Yuzu is fighting all three of them as if they were mere school boys." Gaia watched the scene in front of her in confused awe as she spoke aloud.

After a few more minutes Barlock, Hiden and Chester were on their hands and knees struggling to breathe. "P….Please Princess, we just want to help you." Chester barely got the words out before he collapsed.

With her back to the three she spoke with conviction and confidently declared, "I refuse to sink to THEIR level. I'm the rightful heir to the throne and I will engage in the Royal Challenge the proper way, with integrity."

Yuzu, steadfast in her declaration, shifted her focus and started to glow brightly as she tended to the three men's wounds, healing them back to full strength.

"Wow, Yuzucchi really is amazing, isn't she?" Harumin glanced at Mei and then back to Yuzu with admiration as she mused out loud to herself.

Mei froze in place, having watched the entire scene unfold before her. She appeared to listen to Yuzu attentively, but was actually distracted.

"Mei."

Mei snapped out of her daydream state and found that Yuzu was standing right in front of her with a smile.

"Have you calmed down now?" Yuzu asked as she waited for Mei's response.

"Yes." Was the only response Mei could give. She quickly bowed and started to apologise to the blonde but stopped mid sentence as she saw Yuzu reach out her hand, as if beckoning her to follow.

"Do you trust me?" Yuzu sincerely asked.

"With my life." Mei didn't hesitate as the words quickly left her mouth.

Mei held Yuzu's hand tightly and in a flash they were gone.

"Man do those two always have to flash off like that?" Harumin spoke aloud as she watched Yuzu's golden flash disappear.

"They have probably gone to be more intimate, ahahahahaha!" Matsuri couldn't ignore the chance to throw that comment out there.

"Matsuri!" The entire group looked at the shorter girl as they started to grill her.

 _'_ _I hope you know what you're doing Yuzuko.'_ Barlock thought to himself as he looked out toward the beautiful landscape. Taking in a deep breath he returned his attention back to the group as he spoke.

"We need to prepare and training starts now. Even if Yuzuko wants to do this alone, we must make sure that we are ready to support her at a moment's notice."

Everyone's expressions shifted to serious ones as they looked at the old teacher and nodded.

 **TO YUZU AND MEI….**

'It's so pretty.' Mei thought as she looked at everything moving in slow motion. No matter how many times Yuzu would speed off with her the experience always amazed her.

"We are here Mei."

Mei looked around before she finally laid eyes on her girlfriend and asked, "What are we doing here Yuzu? Shouldn't you be preparing for the challenge?" Keeping hold of Mei's hand Yuzu lead them to a counter and bought two tickets before she answered.

"I heard that this place was opening and I thought we could come here on a date."

Yuzu smiled as she pulled Mei through the gates and continued to speak enthusiastically.

"It's meant to be twice as fun as Bear Land!"

Pointing up at the ferris wheel Yuzu added, "Plus, we never got to ride that one either. Let's go get in line Mei."

Mei wanted to say no, but the sincere look on her lover's face melted her heart, the way no one but Yuzu could, and so she decided to meet the blonde halfway.

"Fine, but only for a few hours then we are training," Mei insisted.

Yuzu gave a thumbs up as she dragged Mei toward the entrance of the amusement park.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by strange looks from people. Quickly realising what they were gawking at, Mei looked to Yuzu and suggested, "We should probably change clothes. Ours have rips and tears."

"Hahaha, yeah you're right Mei."

Mei checked herself again in the reflection of the shop window. She was out of the dressing room before Yuzu, dressed in dark blue faded skinny jeans and a long sleeved grey top. Mei had decided to try and keep things simple since she and Yuzu wouldn't be at the amusement park for too long. A few girls and guys walked passed and Mei started to have second thoughts about her outfit. _'Should I have tried harder?'_ Mei wondered what style of clothes Yuzu would prefer to see her wear.

Pulling a hair tie off her wrist she quickly tied half of her hair up. Her whole body stiffened as she heard her lover's voice, behind her.

"Here you are Mei, man you were fast…" Scratching the back of her head Yuzu continued to talk lightheartedly.

"And I'm the one that's meant to have super speed! Hahaha!"

Despite the dangerous battle ahead of her, the princess managed to add a moment of levity for she and Mei. The brief respite reaffirmed what Yuzu would be fighting for in a few hours. Turning around, Mei instantly felt her throat run dry as she gazed at Yuzu wearing a white tank top that flaunted her abs off beautifully. Her top was complimented by a dark blue jacket and black ripped skinny jeans that emphasized the princess in all the right places. Yuzu had also tied her hair in a ponytail topped off by a white and black cap. A perfect balance of casual chic in Mei's eyes.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Yuzu could feel something was off as Mei seemed mesmerized.

Mei quickly shook off her trance without replying to Yuzu. As if she didn't hear the question, Mei started to walk towards some of the games. After playing a few games in the park they started to make their way to a different area. Mei started to feel a strange sensation inside her chest. Nearly every person that walked passed would smile or try to start a conversation with Yuzu.

And Yuzu being Yuzu, would be polite and smile. Mei knew Yuzu loved her but this tightening feeling in her chest was suffocating her. She still feared she could lose Yuzu.

"Mei?"

Mei snapped out of her train of thought as she realised that Yuzu was standing in front of her with a concerned expression again.

"What's wrong? You look like you're not enjoying yourself. Aren't you having fun with me?"

Mei kept her head down as she contemplated whether or not to tell Yuzu what she was feeling. But as soon as she looked up, and locked eyes with the beautiful blonde Princess, Mei knew that she wouldn't be able to just brush the blonde off that easily this time.

In a soft tone, Mei finally admitted, "I just don't like it when other people look at or try to talk with you….sorry, I know it's childish of me and-"

-Mmph-

Mei was suddenly interrupted as Yuzu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a slow, deep, passionate kiss. She felt Yuzu run her hands through her hair before she slowly pulled back.

So many people were staring at the bold show of affection. Mei felt a bit embarrassed with so many eyes on her. But it was the next sentence that left the blonde's mouth that set Mei's heart at ease.

"Mei, my eyes are only ever looking your way and my heart…"

Yuzu placed Mei's hand over her heart as she continued to speak.

"My heart only beats for you, I promise my love."

Tears were starting to pool in the corner of Mei's eyes. Yuzu quickly kissed her again before she spoke in a more serious tone.

"But if you really want to leave we-"

"No, let's stay. I am enjoying myself Yuzu." Mei tried to sound as earnest as she could as she held on to Yuzu's hand, ignoring her earlier feelings of jealousy. The two lovers made their way to another path through the park.

The rest of the day was carefree and relaxing for the couple walking with their arms linked and hands intertwined. After having lunch and playing a few more games the two sat on a nearby bench and looked out to the ocean, Yuzu's arm now wrapped around Mei's shoulders pulling them closer together, the physical contact, soothing both women. The sea breeze was refreshing as Mei tilted her head to look at the love of her life. The sun's rays showered upon Yuzu at an angle that made her look like she was glowing.

Mei's eyes went wide as Yuzu smiled at her like Mei was the only other woman in the world. It was a genuinely full smile and Mei wished they could stay in this magical moment forever.

Both girls silently enjoyed the peaceful scenery. Mei was wary of breaking the silence but there was something annoying her since she and Yuzu arrived at the amusement park.

"Say Yuzu," Mei spoke in a soft tone as she turned her head to the ground.

"Yes Mei?" Yuzu spoke in a loving tone as she looked at Mei with a smile still on her face.

"I know you said you heard that this place was opening today. But what made you want to do this with me today?" Mei wanted to avoid looking Yuzu in the eyes but feeling a small squeeze on her hand from the princess made her look up.

"Well, I just really wanted to go on an official date with you Mei….even though we have already taken our relationship to the next level." The end of Yuzu's sentence was nearly a whisper but Mei heard each word.

 _'_ _She's cute when she's being shy like this._ ' Mei mused to herself as she could see a clear blush spreading across Yuzu's flawless face.

Mei's eyes widened as she saw Yuzu's face soften before she spoke again.

"Plus, I know that everything has been so hectic for us. I thought it would be nice to get away from everything and just relax and be normal teenage girls, even if for just a short time, you know?"

Yuzu turned to look at Mei and was instantly met with an intense stare as her girlfriend replied, "Yuzu, I understand that, but we should really be training and planning for this challenge."

Yuzu placed a kiss on Mei's cheek before she spoke in a caring tone to her lover.

"Have faith in me my love, I know I can do this and stress won't be good for you and the boys." Yuzu's eyes trailed down to Mei's stomach then back to her eyes as she watched the words sink in for the raven haired beauty.

"Boys?...Do you mean…." Mei couldn't finish her sentence as she found the answer just looking into Yuzu's bright emeralds.

Yuzu then flashed another huge smile as she spoke with pride this time.

"Yip, twin boys and they are amazing Mei."

Yuzu then started to tell Mei about her time skips and her experience meeting the twins for the first time. Leaning her head on her lover's shoulder Mei placed her hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes and thought _'Yoshi, Malik, I can't wait to meet you.'_

"Ahahahahahahahabahah!"

Both Yuzu and Mei turned around to see a group of girls from the Academy.

"Yuzu!"

Mei frowned at the girl running up to she and Yuzu. Panting from her sprint, the girl quickly pulled Yuzu into a tight hug. Mei couldn't help but cringe inside at the sight.

"Naga how are you?" Yuzu quickly shot a side glance at her girlfriend as she heard Naga reply.

"We heard of the grand opening and decided to come…" Naga then crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to speak.

"Brrrrrr, it's getting cold, right in the middle of summer?"

Yuzu quickly intertwined her fingers with Mei as she spoke back.

"The weather has been a bit crazy hasn't it?..." Yuzu felt Mei hold her hand tightly and with a proud smile Yuzu spoke again to the girl she had saved.

"We are here on a date actually, we are going on that ride next."

Yuzu pointed up to the ferris wheel as she addressed the group of girls. They all had shocked expressions as they heard what the blonde had revealed, but to Mei's surprise Naga gave a warm smile as she spoke.

"Congratulations Yuzu, President. You two make a lovely couple. I have been seeing someone recently too. We are just waiting for him. Please don't let us distract you, enjoy your date."

Before Yuzu could reply Mei had already begun pulling towards the huge spinning wheel. As soon as they were seated and the ride was moving Yuzu turned to her pregnant girlfriend and spoke.

"That was nice of Naga to congratulate us, wasn't it Mei?"

Mei sat silently as she looked out the window. Shaking her head of jealous thoughts she finally turned to Yuzu with tears in her eyes.

"Mei?"

Yuzu was worried immediately as she saw the tears, but the next sentence that left the raven haired girl's mouth made her giggle out loud.

"You cause my body to do unusual things. My heart beats faster and my chest feels tight, then my powers grow out of my control and….and..."

Mei was always able to keep her emotions in check but ever since she met the blonde princess Mei found that she was experiencing new feelings and reacting in ways she never thought she would before.

Having her hand over her heart Mei continued to look Yuzu in the eye as she tried to think of the right words to say. Trying suppress her laughter Yuzu composed herself and took Mei's hand and placed it over her own heart before speaking.

"I love you too." Yuzu moved to quickly close the distance between their them, but stopped within centimeters of their lips touching to first gaze at the radiant violet eyed woman who had captured her heart. She then pressed their foreheads together and then leaned in to slowly slide her tongue between Mei's eager lips. Following their passionate lip lock they both looked out at the beautiful view. The sun had nearly set and once their seats on the ferris wheel made it to the top they enjoyed a stunning view of the sky that looked as if it had been painted in orange, red and purple hues.

"Hey look, there's Naga and the girls." Yuzu pointed out as the group seemed to be waving at them. Yuzu gave a big wave as Mei slightly raised her hand and gave a small wave.

Both Yuzu and Mei froze as they saw a guy run up to Naga and put his arm over her, with a wide toothy smile he looked up to the ferris wheel and eerily locked eyes with the couple inside.

"KENZI!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HERE YOU ARE EVERYONE, I THOUGHT OUR TWO GIRLS NEEDED SOME TIME AWAY BEFORE THE BIG FINALE.**

 **ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, I LOVE READING HOW EVERYONE IS THINKING OF THE STORY :)**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Why is he here!?" Yuzu started to radiate an amber glow as she felt a mixture of panic and anger surge in her core. Fortunately, Mei quickly grabbed her hand and looked Yuzu directly in the eye to diffuse the situation.

Mei cautioned her girlfriend, "Yuzu, now is not the time. We need to consider all the innocent bystanders here at the park."

Yuzu, regained her composure and surveyed the immense crowd looking up at them. She calmed herself but didn't take her eyes off Kenzi. As soon as the ride ended Yuzu bolted over to Kenzi and what looked like an entourage of school girls.

"Ohhh your Highness, good to see you." He mockingly bowed as he greeted his two adversaries.

"Highness? What is he talking about Yuzu?" Naga questioned. Before Yuzu managed to say anything Kenzi quickly brushed it all off and replied, "Oh, it's nothing, I was only joking, babe."

Then, he added, as he pretended to receive a text message,"Sorry, something has come up, I have to leave early." Kenzi gave Naga a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into the crowd.

Yuzu sounded overly concerned to the group of school girls as she asked, "Naga are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Naga quickly defended her new boyfriend as she answered.

"Hurt me? No, he would never hurt me. We are in love." She had a look of ignorant bliss as she slowly said the last sentence.

Grabbing Mei's hand, Yuzu guided them through the crowd as she thought to herself,

 _'_ _I can sense him right here.'_

"Looking for me cuz?" Kenzi emerged from the shadows as he sensed the presence of his cousin as well.

"You!" Yuzu and Mei both powered up as they glared at him.

"Hey, slow down! I come in peace." Kenzi raised both his hands, trying to convince the girls that he had no intention of hurting them.

"What do you think you're doing Kenzi?" Yuzu inched closer to her cousin, maintaining eye contact. She had planned for today to be relaxing, but as usual nothing seemed to go to plan. Although, the next sentence that left her cousin's mouth made her lower her hands.

"I'm just doing the same as you and just enjoying my last day." Kenzi placed his hands in his pockets, as he shuffled his feet and gave what looked like a sad smile before continuing to talk.

"I mean, you saw it, didn't you, cuz?"

"Yuzu, what is he talking about?" Mei looked back and forth between Kenzi and Yuzu. She could feel that there was something she was missing. However, the reason for the uneasiness felt by the student council president would soon be confirmed by Kenzi's next statement. Clenching his right fist and pointing towards Yuzu with his left, Kenzi revealed, "When we fight, we will both die….."

Gazing up to the sky, before exiting through a portal, Kenzi muttered, "It's a shame, I was really starting to like this place."

As soon as the young man disappeared Mei grabbed Yuzu by the hand and started hammering the Princess with questions.

"Yuzu, what is he talking about? Is it true? How can he know that?"

Mei took in the sight of her blonde lover's expression. Yuzu's manner was completely different from a few hours ago. Now, she had that look of the entire world on her shoulders again. Mei couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for that.

"Come on Mei, lets go."

Before Mei could answer, Yuzu had already picked her up and was running.

 **BACK TO THE GROUP TRAINING IN THE BARRIER….**

Everyone was training hard as they tried to prepare themselves for what was coming.

"Harumi, you have got great control over your power already. I'm very impressed." Barlock patted the young girl on the head as she threw a few more fireballs at the targets.

"No, we are going to talk about this right now Yuzu!"

Everyone turned around to see the young couple back and having what seemed to be a very heated argument.

"When did they get back?" Gaia was the first to speak.

Matsuri looked over to the couple before she decided to speak.

"Trouble in paradise it seems."

"Mei! What was that for!?" Yuzu yelled as she dodged an ice shard Mei hurled at her.

Standing from a distance, Hiden leaned over to his brother as he asked, "Should we stop this brother?" Barlock remained silent and seemed to be in deep thought as he watched the couple continue to argue.

Before Barlock could take action, Azula was already rushing over toward the arguing girls.

"Mei, Princess what's going on?" She spoke in a strict voice as she looked at the two.

Mei looked at her mother for a second, then returned her attention back to the blonde. Mei felt consumed by a flood of exasperation and yelled, "We saw Kenzi and he said that they will both die in this fight, and Yuzu won't tell me anything!"

Falling to her knees Mei let the tears fall, Yuzu quickly moved to Mei's side. But the raven haired girl screamed as she felt her girlfriend touch her.

"Why Yuzu?! Why won't you tell me?!"

By this time everyone was around the couple and had heard everything.

Matsuri felt something in the pit of her stomach when she heard Mei yell. She went to speak but Gaia spoke first. "Yuzu, what's going on?"

Yuzu looked into Mei's eyes before she turned and scanned the rest of the group.

 _'_ _Damn it, how am I gonna get out of this one?'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up she saw Barlock standing next to her with a sad expression on his face. Then, in a low tone he hesitantly inquired, "Did you see something when you fought Kenzi last?"

Yuzu simply nodded as she stood quietly. Out of everyone's stare she could feel Mei's the most. It was like she was burrowing straight through to her soul.

"Hmmmmm I see, this is rather interesting. I've only ever experienced it once but I have heard about it quite a bit." Barlock placed his hand just under his chin as he thought out loud.

The entire group was silent as they looked to the tall man, but Harumin was the next to speak.

"What do you mean that's interesting? Am I the only one missing something here? What does all of this mean exactly?"

Quickly realising that the entire group was probably lost, Barlock apologised for the delay before he started to explain. "Once two fighters attain a certain level of power, a climax of sorts, it is said that when they exchange blows in battle they can see their future."

"No, that is just a legend. Plus, even if that were true Kenzi is nowhere near the level of Princess Yuzuko." Hiden looked to his older brother awaiting confirmation.

Barlock agreed with his brother's conclusion, as he continued to think aloud.

"Yes, this is true, Yuzuko maybe you will shed some light on this situation?"

Yuzu let out a frustrated sigh and finally shared some insight with the group. But her eyes never left Mei once. "I don't know what it is. But something was different about Kenzi the last time we fought. He spoke the truth when he revealed his premonition that we will both die. Yet, that isn't set in stone and I plan on changing it."

Finally, tearing her eyes away from her lover Yuzu looked across the group and stated with conviction, "Believe in me, I know I can do this."

Barlock knelt down and bowed his head as he spoke in a clear voice.

"I swore to protect and guide the throne. I promise do that until my final breath."

Everyone else followed his example as they all knelt down and bowed to Yuzu in submission.

"Thank you, everyone. I won't let you down."

After a few moments everyone made their way back to training.

However, Mei remained on the ground on her knees with Yuzu standing next to her.

"Mei, I can do this." Yuzu waited for the raven haired girl to lift her head before she pleaded, "Please don't push me away right now. I know I can stop the premonition from coming true."

Mei looked deep into Yuzu's sparkling emerald orbs. She could see how much the older girl was in love with her, closing her eyes she took in a few deep breaths before slowly opening them again.

"Yuzu?"

Mei called out as she realised she was in the mate link between she and Yuzu.

"Mother."

Mei turned around to face Yoshi and Malik. Even if Yuzu hadn't told her about her experience, Mei could feel her connection to the two young men standing before her. She immediately recognized them as her sons.

"Yoshi, Malik." Mei spoke softly as she maintained eye contact with her twins.

"Sorry Mother, we don't have much time."

What happens next?!

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERYONE :) HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"What's going on?" Mei asked, as she looked between her two sons.

"Events have changed Mother. We can't see Mama's future anymore." Yoshi stepped forward, but it was Malik who would continue to speak on behalf of his twin as he saw the confusion on his mother's face, following Yoshi's announcement.

"We could see it clearly before, but now it's a blur. Everything seems to be uncertain."

Mei wanted to hear more, but the boys were already starting to fade.

"Sorry Mother, it seems we have depleted our time here. We have also siphoned too much of your energy."

"Wait, I don't understand." Mei tried to summon Malik and Yoshi to remain. But they disappeared, leaving her alone and bewildered.

"Mei?"

Mei opened her eyes to see herself in the arms of a concerned, almost panicked Yuzu.

"Yuzu? What happened?" Mei's head was spinning and she was barely able to move in her weakened state.

"You blacked out Love, are you ok?" Yuzu slowly assisted Mei to her feet.

Everything started to come back to the Aihara heiress. She immediately recounted the details of her time with the twins to Yuzu. Yet, to her surprise Yuzu simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek before responding.

"They aren't even born yet and they're already worried about me. I can do this Mei."

Yuzu cupped Mei's face and in seconds caught those soft pink lips with her own.

Mei instinctively snaked her arms around Yuzu's neck and pulled her in tightly. A smile made its way onto Yuzu's lips at the act of possessiveness.

Reciprocating the gesture, Yuzu grabbed Mei's hips and held her close. Despite the stress of the impending duel the couple embraced this brief moment of intimacy. Their tongues danced as Yuzu's golden glow engulfed them. They continued their passionate lip lock, only slowly pulling apart to catch their breath. Yuzu pressed her forehead against Mei's, both now breathing the same air.

"I love you Mei." Yuzu declared her love tenderly to Mei as the violet-eyed beauty gazed into those endless emeralds.

"I love you too." The words flowed so easily for the taller girl now. Mei knew that Yuzu was the only one for her. She never imagined that she would love or be loved by another person so passionately and unconditionally. Yet, here she was, standing in their warm embrace as she confessed her love to her blonde princess.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu lay under the beautiful night sky and tilted her head to the side to see Mei hugging her tightly as she slept.

"You really helped her to open her heart. Thank you Princess."

Yuzu looked up to see Azula sitting down next to them.

"I never thought I could love someone this much. I just really want to protect her." Yuzu spoke openly, with pure honesty in her voice.

"Make sure you come back Princess. We all need you." Azula looked over to the rest of the group sleeping.

"You can count on me aunty." Yuzu smiled as Azula stood and made her way over to where Gaia and Suki were asleep.

Yuzu closed her eyes as she listened to the soft breathing of her lover. Then, she listened to the heart beats of her unborn sons. Kissing Mei on the forehead, Yuzu whispered affectionately, "I will always come back to all three of you."

Morning came and Mei slowly opened her eyes, she quickly sat up as she saw that Yuzu was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a portal opened over the nearby water and Yuzu tumbled straight into the lake.

-splash-

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Matsuri watched in fits of laughter as her friend emerged from the lake, soaked from head to toe. Barely noticing the laughter, Yuzu saw that Mei was awake and quickly made her way over to her love.

"Good morning Mei, did you sleep well?"

' _Why is she acting like today is just another day?_ ' Mei thought to herself as she detected something in Yuzu's hands. Seeing that her girlfriend was confused, Yuzu displayed the items in front of Mei as she spoke.

"It's tradition to fight in proper Rudo Kingdom armor. So I asked Aunty to help me infiltrate the castle so that I could get my gear."

Yuzu started spinning, using her speed to quickly change.

"See, now I really look the part." Yuzu posed confidently in a warrior's stance.

"No, you can't wear that Yuzu, please anything but that!" Mei pleaded, nearly on the verge of tears. The sight of Yuzu in the fitted armor, sword on her back, evoked the premonition that Mei had of Yuzu and Kenzi fighting. Then, the image of Yuzu with a sword through her heart replayed in Mei's mind. The younger girl lost her composure, tears now streaming down her face, nearly at the point of hyperventilating.

"Mei!"

Yuzu grabbed Mei's chin and tilted her head up. Once their eyes met, she tried to reassure her Mei.

"I'm gonna be just fine, babe."

"How will I know? Do you expect us all to just wait here to find out if you are alive?" Mei questioned the blonde princess, as her lip quivered.

Their loved ones stood quietly as they watched the exchange between the couple.

All nodded silently, agreeing with the raven haired beauty.

' _Yuzu is still torn on what she should do but how can she feel so calm at the same time?'_ Mei thought to herself as she opened her eyes and was caught in those bright emeralds.

Yuzu's eyes flickered and changed red before she spoke.

"I'll never let anyone hurt my family Mei"

The two stood as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"It's time Princess" Barlock broke the silence, taking a step forward he spoke again.

"Are you ready?"

Pulling her sword out, Yuzu did some flash maneuvers before throwing the sword in the air then moving her head slightly as it landed perfectly in the case.

"Let's do this"

Barlock only needed to look at Gaia and she made the portal.

"Wow this place is amazing" Harumin looked around as she spoke.

"I see you brought them all to become my slaves after this Princess"

Everyone looked up to see Kema and Kenzi standing at the top of the castle as they looked down on the group.

"Lets just get this over with" Yuzu stepped forward as she spoke.

"Must I remind everyone of the rules? Barlock looked up at Kema and Kenzi as he spoke, everyone knew that they would try to do something dirty at some point.

"Really, you think that you can lecture me? I'm actual royalty" Kema looked at his son before he spoke again in a serious voice.

"Make me proud my boy"

Yuzu turned to the group as she started to glow.

"No one is to interfere…." Yuzu looked Mei directly in the eye as she finished her sentence

"No matter what, please trust me"

Everyone nodded as they watched Yuzu take a giant leap up to where Kenzi and Kema were.

"You know what to do" Kema spoke to Kenzi as he moved back.

Kenzi just nodded as he powered up and charged straight at Yuzu.

The two started moving at super speed straight away, each punch and kick that was exchanged made the earth shake.

"Since when did that boy get so strong?" Hiden asked as he watched the fight.

Everyone watched anxiously, Mei's eyes widened as she was following their movements easily.

' _I can actually see them, even though they are at super speed?'_ Mei thought to herself as she didn't take her eyes off her love once.

Mei figured that it was because of the mate mark that she could now follow them even though they were moving fast.

Kenzi grabbed his lance and sword and quickly went to stab Yuzu but she easily blocked him, using her foot to hold his sword down she used her other leg and kicked him square in the face.

"Go Yuzu-onee!" Matsuri yelled out on the side as she watched her friend.

"Something is not right" Chester spoke to the group as he looked around. "Kema is way to calm and Kenzi does seem to have improved dramatically since him and Yuzu fought last time, something just seems off" Chester voiced his concerns to the group, he was expecting one of the aunties to answer back but to his surprise it was one of the younger people there that spoke in stead.

"They have to be up to something and where is everyone? Didn't you say that the entire kingdom is usually present when duals are happening?"

Harumin looked at the adults in the group as she spoke what she thought was going on.

All the adults looked at her stunned, she had picked up one of the main things that all of them did miss.

"She is right, where is everyone? That is definitely unusual" Hiden looked at the group.

"Ahhhh"

Everyone looked up as Kenzi managed to pierce Yuzu's right shoulder with his lance.

"Yuzu!" Mei went to go help Yuzu but her mother held her back as she spoke.

"No Mei, we must obey what Yuzu has asked"

Yuzu quickly pulled the weapon out from her shoulder and threw it straight back at her cousin.

"Take that!" Yuzu yelled as she threw the lance.

Kenzi dodged, he grabbed his sword and went straight to Yuzu.

' _Damn I wont be able to dodge it in time'_ Yuzu thought as she watched the sharp weapon coming straight for her.

' _No I wont give up that easily!'_ Yuzu thought as she moved her body slightly, she gritted her teeth as she felt the blade cut through her left thigh.

"That was really good thinking" Hiden spoke as he watched the blonde Princess headbutt her cousin before punching him straight in the stomach causing him to go flying back into one of the castle walls.

"What do you mean!? Yuzu-onee just got stabbed again" Matsuri looked Hiden straight in the eyes as she spoke, but he response he gave back to her made her look up and reevaluate the statement she just made.

"Yes that is true, either way you look at it she was going to get stabbed but she angeled her body so that he didn't hit any fatal areas. She is thinking far beyond her years if you ask me" Hiden clenched his fists as he thought of how much Yuzu had been through the last few months and yet she was still able to smile and tell everyone that everything was going to be alright.

' _She has to win, she is destined to rule all the kingdoms'_ He thought to himself as he continued to watch the fight.

-cling,cling-

The sound of the two swords crossing each other rang through the area as Yuzu and Kenzi were meeting each other equally.

Yuzu saw a opening she managed to get Kenzi to lose is footing, she went to punch him while he was on the ground when…..

"Princess!"

Yuzu looked over to see Kema with the entire kingdom in a barrier behind him.

"He had them in a invisible barrier?" Chester spoke as he saw the entire kingdom become visible.

"Now Kenzi while she is distracted!" Kema yelled at his son, Yuzu quickly turned her attention back to her cousin, but to her surprise he was standing there with a conflicted look on his face as he spoke.

"Father what are you doing? I thought we were going to do things the honourable way"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HONOURABLE!? We are royalty boy, now shut up and do as I say" Kema held his hand up and clenched his fist, fireballs started to form above the imprisoned kingdom.

"I will kill them all, now do it!" Kema demanded as more fireballs were forming.

People were screaming and pleading for Yuzu to save them.

' _I knew he would do something, but this? This is too far'_ Yuzu thought as she looked over to all the helpless people calling out to her.

"Argh" Kenzi had grabbed Yuzu by the throat and stabbed her right in the stomach, Yuzu placed her hand over Kenzi's on the sword as she tried to push it back out.

"Sorry"

Yuzu's eyes widened as she heard the one word leave her cousins mouth. She quickly kneed him in the crouch and at the same time she pulled the sword out and threw it at him causing it to pierce him straight in the hand to the ground.

Kenzi laid there as he tried to free himself. She made her way next to him and looked down at the state of her cousin.

"Now Yuzu! Do it!"

She could hear the group calling out to her, she pulled her sword from the case and pointed it directly at his throat.

"Do it cuz"

Yuzu looked into his eyes as he spoke, she knew that this wasn't right.

"No I wont" Yuzu put the sword back as she continued to speak.

"We are family, we shouldn't be trying to kill ea-"

Yuzu was cut off as Kema had grabbed her sword and pierced it straight through her heart.

"YUZU!" Mei cried as she watched Yuzu cough up some blood.

"Stupid boy you should have gone for the heart, I knew you were too weak" Kema didn't even bother to look at his son as held Yuzu by the throat and dragged her to the edge of the cliff.

-Cough cough-

Yuzu was finding it hard to breath with every passing second.

She saw everyone going to move to help her but she locked eyes with them while shaking her head.

With a devilish smirk Kema spoke one last time before throwing the dying Princess over the edge.

"Tell my brother I said hello"

Yuzu felt him release her as she headed towards the bottom of the cliff, she closed her eyes as she waited for the end.

' _I guess this is it'_ She thought as her body headed towards the ground fast.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **OHHH NO, IS THIS THE END FOR YUZU? WELL I GUESS YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT EVERY STORY CANT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, CAN IT?**

 **LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES :)**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

' _Mama, Papa, Mei I'm sorry.'_ Yuzu cried to herself.

' _ **You're not giving up that easily are you?**_ ' Yuzu's eyes shot open as she was enveloped by pitch black darkness and a distant voice echoed in her ears.

"Who's there!?" She called out. Suddenly, a bright light beamed towards her.

' _ **You're much stronger than this Yuzuko.'**_ Yuzu continued to search for the source of the foreign voice unsuccessfully.

The blinding light was too much for Yuzu's eyes, forcing her to close them briefly.

Soon, Yuzu felt rejuvenated. It felt like a warm blanket embraced her.

' _ **Open your eyes.'**_

Yuzu did as the voice directed and could barely believe what she saw.

A glorious phoenix radiated before her eyes.

"Y….You're the legendary phoenix! I thought you were just fiction." Yuzu spoke as she looked up at the magical creature. Ignoring the princess's sense of awe, the phoenix simply asked,

' _ **Is this how you really want it to end? Is this the legacy you'll leave behind, bittersweet defeat?'**_

Yuzu's expression changed as she thought about the phoenix's questions. Clenching both her fists Yuzu answered with pure determination.

"No, of course not!"

' _ **Tell me what you want.'**_

"I want to save everyone!" Yuzu declared as she threw her fist in the air.

' _ **Then, I shall help you. I am going to transfer all of my remaining power to you. However, heed my words. If you are not ready, it will tear your body apart from the inside out.'**_

Yuzu didn't hesitate as she listened carefully to the phoenix and immediately answered...

"I can handle this, I'm ready."

Yuzu braced herself as she was consumed by a vibrant vibrating white light.

 **MEANWHILE, WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS….**

"Yuzu!" Mei broke free from Azula's grip. Everyone else stood in disbelief as they watched Yuzu die. Mei quickly shot ice beams at Kema. Her fear and rage fused as she attacked the murderous bastard who killed the love of her life. Kema easily deflected Mei's ice shards as he sped up to the infuriated woman. He went to punch her in the stomach. Fortunately, Hiden quickly joined his granddaughter to absorb the hit instead.

"Grandfather!" Mei yelled, trying to reach out to Hiden.

Mei felt a surge of energy as she ran towards Kema, her eyes widened as she realised she harnessed the power of super speed.

Before she had ample time to react Mei rapidly fired countless ice shards at her target at an alarming rate.

"Hmph, you're wasting my time." Kema scoffed as he repelled each of Mei's attacks. A few shards slashed Mei's arms and legs. She saw him coming for her and aimed her ice beam toward the ground to evade his retaliation, propelling herself straight into the air.

"Now I have you!" Kema pushed off the ground and headed straight toward Mei with a shard in his hand. Only metres away, he attempted to stab her.

"Mei!" Everyone called out.

Mei put her arms in front of her as she braced herself for the attack when…..

-SLAM-

Mei felt familiar arms sweep her up from behind and carry her bridal style.

"Yuzu?"

Mei shakily cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand as she held onto her tightly.

Still in shock to be in the presence of her resurrected love, she finally noticed they weren't plummeting to the ground.

"You can fly?" Mei asked as Yuzu held her close.

"You're not hurt are you?" Yuzu asked as she looked into the violet orbs she never wanted to leave again.

"You should be dead!" Kema yelled out.

Yuzu simply ignored her power hungry uncle and continued to ensure Mei's safety.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Kema's frustration was at its peak as Yuzu hadn't acknowledged his presence once.

Yuzu gracefully flew to the ground and gently placed Mei down.

"So you think that because you can fly that you can just ignore me!? I'll show you!" Kema charged directly for Yuzu, sword in hand.

He was only centimetres away before Mei called out, "Yuzu!"

Yuzu didn't bother to move as she caught his sword in between her index and middle finger, without blinking.

"Why you!" Kema yelled as he quickly tried to disable Yuzu with a roundhouse kick but for some reason he couldn't make physical contact with the princess.

Each kick and punch failed as Yuzu calmly stood her ground. He tried to get his sword free when….

-snap-

Yuzu used her fingers and snapped the sword in half.

"W….What are you?" Kema asked as he took a few steps back and waited for the blonde to answer.

"I am the rightful heir to all the realms." Yuzu grabbed Kema by the throat as she started to squeeze...She could feel his life force fading. To Kema's surprise, she released her grip causing him to fall to his knees in front of her.

"You won't get the easy way out y-"

Yuzu was cut off as her ungrateful uncle started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha, you're too late! They will all die."

Yuzu looked over to the barrier to see thousands of fireballs plunging toward the crowd below.

Yuzu sped over to the barrier and easily walked straight through it.

"Princess help us! Please save us!"

Her people pleaded for their princess to save them.

Yuzu's entire body radiated a golden glow as her power multiplied.

"Look brother!" Hiden pointed as everyone had their eyes glued on Yuzu.

"What is that?" Harumin was next to speak.

"I can't believe it, Yuzuko has awakened the hidden power of the legendary phoenix!"

Yuzu could feel the power surging through her veins. She rose higher above the crowd and spread her arms out like wings to shower her power across the entire kingdom.

"She looks like a giant phoenix!" Matsuri spoke absentmindedly as she watched Yuzu's golden glow protect everyone with a golden domed shield.

Yuzu maintained both her arms in the air as she concentrated. 'More, I need more!' She thought to herself as she used as much power as she could then….

-BANG-

All the fireballs had dissipated and golden flakes floated to the ground.

"No, I don't believe it, I won't." Kema sat in disbelief and watched as his entire attack was neutralized by his niece. He had greatly underestimated her resilience.

"It's over Kema, surrender now."

Barlock and the rest of the group flanked the defeated despot as they aggressively raised their weapons to attack.

"No."

Everyone turned as they heard Yuzu speak as she made her way towards them.

Yuzu used a much clearer voice and commanded,"No more violence."

"What do you mean Princess, you have to-"

Hiden was cut off as Yuzu proclaimed, "No, I don't have to do anything, what will killing him do?"

Yuzu looked to the group and added, "Will it bring Mother and Father back?"

She waited a few more seconds, still no answer.

"Will it erase all hate in this world?"

No one replied. Yuzu moved right in front of her uncle as she declared, "I won't kill you, but I won't give you the easy way out either. You will atone for everything you have done, Uncle."

Turning her head to Kenzi she continued to speak.

"Both of you will."

Kenzi simply lowered his head in shame and defeat.

"I'll never stop, you will have to kill me!" Kema spat at the entire group as he spoke.

Yuzu quickly took a step forward, then stretching her arm out, she opened her hand and placed it on her uncle's head.

"What are you-"

Kema stopped talking as he watched Yuzu's hand start to glow.

"Argh! What is this!?" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He started yelling in pain as Yuzu stood her ground, shining nearly as bright as a shooting star. The sclera of her eyes blazed blood orange and her aura glowed even brighter.

"You're siphoning my powers I-"

"No, I'm not." Yuzu quickly silenced Kema.

"I'm taking your powers away permanently. You will never be able to abuse your powers to hurt anyone ever again."

'Yuzuko your body can't take much more, you know what will happen if you continue.'

Yuzu looked over to Mei and smiled as she heard the phoenix's warning.

"It's fine, I'm at peace with it." Yuzu spoke softly as she continued to erase the tyrant's powers.

Soon, Kema fell unconscious. "Wow, did you really take his powers away Yuzu-onee?"

Yuzu looked to her pink haired friend and gave a small nod before falling to one knee.

"Yuzu!"

Everyone tried to assist their saviour but she raised her hand as she tried to reassure the group that she was fine. Mei could feel something was wrong with Yuzu but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. What was the price of their salvation?

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE BUT AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, ITS A LONG STORY BUT I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO PUT THIS CHAPTER TOGETHER, JUST A HEADS UP, IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE ONGOING SUPPORT, AND I HOPEFULLY WILL BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY FROM NOW ON.**

 **STAY SAFE WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD**

CHAPTER 24

-Badam, Badam-

Mei heard a heartbeat, but whose heart beat was it?

-Badam….Badam-

The beat got slower by the second. Yuzu gripped her heart as she felt a sharp pain surge through her body.

"Yuzu!" Mei hurried to Yuzu's side as everyone else was startled, surprised as the blonde yelled,

"No, don't touch me!"

Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the pain.' _Damn I knew it was going to be painful but I never imagined….'_ Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted as she felt arms encircle her and hold on tightly.

"Mei!? What are you doing?" Yuzu began glowing. She couldn't control it and realized she had to get far away from Mei and the others as soon as possible. This power was unpredictable and could end up destroying the entire kingdom if she didn't act soon.

"I'm never letting you go Yuzu, we are in this together, until the end." Mei spoke with full confidence in her voice as she held on tightly.

"Damn it Mei!" Yuzu exclaimed as she tried to get free from the raven-haired girl's grip. But it seemed as though she had zero control over her powers at the moment.

"You need to let go, it's too dangerous y-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke over her.

"No, you need to learn to trust in the people around you. Especially me Yuzu, we are one. What hurts you also hurts me!"

Mei never thought that she would be able to express her feelings so openly to anyone. Yet, here she was, declaring her love for the blonde princess for the entire kingdom to see.

Yuzu looked around at everyone staring at her. She could see that they all wanted to help, but she didn't want to put anyone in danger. Yuzu would never forgive herself, if anyone was endangered because of her.

A hand grabbed Yuzu by the shoulder. She turned to see Kenzi looking her straight in the eye.

"Hey, what are you do-" Matsuri stopped as Hiden placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Kenzi?" Meanwhile, Yuzu tried to block out the pain as she looked toward her cousin.

"You're the rightful heir to the throne and the first person in centuries to unlock the hidden power of the legendary phoenix! Are you really this weak!?" Kenzi's eyes locked with Yuzu's the entire time he spoke.

Everyone watched as Yuzu's expression changed. She stood up and looked to the sky as she took in a deep breath.

Letting her glow cover herself and Mei, Yuzu held Mei's hand as she spoke softly to her lover.

"Don't let go, ok?"

Mei gave the blonde princess's hand a light squeeze as she replied,

"I'll never let go Yuzu, never."

In a bright golden flash Yuzu and Mei disappeared. "Where did they go?" Harumin asked as she looked around for her childhood friend and the princess.

"Look up." Kenzi's eyes looked to the sky as he spoke.

Everyone followed Kenzi's line of sight to see Yuzu's bright golden glow light up the sky.

"Princess!" People called out to the blonde princess as her golden glow grew brighter with each passing second.

"Don't be scared Mei." Yuzu gave Mei's hand a light squeeze as she looked her in the eye.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll never be afraid." Mei replied to the beautiful blonde princess as they continued to soar higher into the sky and through the clouds.

"Whats happening?" Matsuri asked as she kept her eyes on the ascending couple in the sky.

"I think Princess Yuzu is going to release the phoenix, but I wonder how." Hiden was the next to speak as his eyes followed the blonde princess and her lover.

Yuzu could feel the power overcoming her like an unstoppable wave. She closed her eyes to wait for it to be over. Suddenly, she heard the familiar voice.

" _Relax, Yuzuko, just breathe."_ Yuzu looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Mei did you hear that?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her raven-haired lover.

Simply nodding her head, Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes and waited.

" _I have always been sought out for my power, but I believe that you are the first in a very long time that sincerely wants true peace among all the realms."_ The phoenix's voice was loud and clear to both Yuzu and Mei as they were enveloped by its warm golden light.

"What should I do?" Yuzu asked, she didn't know where or what she should do right at this moment, she felt as though she was going to lose consciousness from the amount of pain she felt.

" _I will give you one last chance, but heed my warning. This will be the last time Princess."_

"Last chance!? What do you mean!? What should I do!?" Yuzu had so many questions right now but before she could get answers the brilliant glow blazed brighter and amplified her pain.

"Yuzu!" Mei called out as she held onto Yuzu tightly.

"Mei, I'm right here, don't let go!" Yuzu tried to comfort Mei as she held onto her love with her remaining strength.

Closing their eyes Yuzu took in Mei's scent and then…

-GASP-

Yuzu looked around as it seemed her surroundings completely changed.

She thought, "Why does this look familiar?" as she continued to look around.

"Mei come on, please!" begged a familiar voice.

"Mei!?" Yuzu turned and ran to where the voice originated. Just as she made it to the side of the road Yuzu saw her.

Mei and Harumin were walking to school in their uniforms. Harumin looked as though she was talking excitedly about something and Mei, as usual, was looking uninterested.

Just before she could call out the sound of a tire popping rang in her ears. Then, the same truck headed straight at Mei and Harumin.

In a flash Yuzu saved both girls. People all gathered around and it was at this moment that Yuzu realised that she was transported back in time before she and Mei knew each other.

Quickly making her escape Yuzu left to find her Aunty and Matsuri. She had to see if they remembered anything.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

"Nope nothing, nada." Matsuri answered as she threw a jellybean in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Princess I think that maybe everything over the last couple of days has put quite a toll on you and…"

Before Gaia could finish her sentence Yuzu cut her off.

"No! That's not it at all, it really happened. You gotta believe me!" Yuzu looked at her Aunty and best friend but all she saw on their faces was sadness.

"Come on Yuzu-onee let's go and chill for a bit." Matsuri tried to calm her friend down but it only seemed to make it worse.

"No, I don't want to chill Matsuri, I want you to believe what I'm telling you right now!"

Gaia gave Yuzu a sad smile before she spoke.

"Princess, we want to believe you, it's just that…." Gaia was trying to find the right words, but it was in this exact moment that Yuzu realised something as well.

The sound of the phoenix's voice resounded in her head.

(" _I will give you one last chance, but heed my warning. This will be the last time Princess.")_

Yuzu raised her hand, signalling for Gaia to not finish her sentence.

"Maybe you're right Aunty, it could just be the stress of all the events recently that have me a bit frazzled."

The blonde princess started to make her way back to her bedroom. Both Matsuri and Gaia gave each other confused looks and went to say something but Yuzu spoke first.

"I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit. Thank you for everything."

The mother and daughter watched in silence as the beautiful blonde princess retreated to her room.

As soon as the door closed they both looked at each other. Yet, it was Matsuri that broke the silence.

"I'm starting to get really worried about Yuzu-onee Mum."

"Me too Dear, but let's give her some time, she has been through a lot."

Yuzu lay on her bed for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts.

' _Have I really gone back in time?'_ After finishing her thought she quickly shot up and realised something else.

"Mei!"

Then, in a yellow flash she disappeared.

"Mei?"

"Huh?" Mei looked to Harumin who was giving her a worried look.

"What do you mean huh? I've been calling your name for the last 3 minutes. Is everything o.k?" Harumin asked as she waited for her best friend to answer.

Mei looked at Harumin as she tried to think of what to say next, she took in a small breath before she spoke.

"Sorry Haru, I just don't know what it is but…" Looking up at the sky Mei continued her sentence.

"It just feels like something is off." Quickly shaking her head Mei then carried on walking as she spoke again.

"It's nothing, I must be tired from today"

Feeling her friend's uneasiness, Harumin wanted to press it further but she knew Mei well, and could tell that her friend just wanted to move past this.

"O.k, if you say so, but you know you can always talk to me, right?"

After simply nodding, the two girls continued on their way home.

Yuzu watched from afar. As Mei and Harumin made their way home, the conflicted princess wanted to run to her raven haired beauty, grab her and never let her go. Yuzu wanted to confess how much she loved Mei. But just as she was about to run towards them something stopped her.

After completing her usual after school routine, Mei stood out on the balcony of her room. She gazed up at the stars and thought, ' _They look so pretty.'_ Soon her mind began to wander.

" _She's finally alone."_ Yuzu thought to herself as she saw Mei looking up at the bright sky.

Just as she went to run toward her lover her body froze.

Would Mei be better off without her? Safer? Less stressed?

All these questions flooded Yuzu's mind as she contemplated what would be best for Mei.

"Maybe this is what I'm meant to do." Yuzu took in the sight of the beautiful student council president.

With tearful eyes, Yuzu spoke softly, " I love you…...goodbye Mei."

"Huh?" Mei looked down to the flower garden but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

' _I could have sworn I heard something.'_

After spending 5 more minutes observing the quiet flower bed, Mei finally decided to return

to bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
